El Rey de las Hadas
by KageSekai
Summary: Un gran problema causado por 2 poderosas bestias el joven rey de Japón tras obtener la victoria, fue mandado y separado de sus esposas a una misteriosa tierra donde la magia no es escondida a la sociedad. Salvando la vida de una persona este termina en el gremio conocido como Fairy Tail, lugar donde deberá de tener grandes aventuras en búsqueda de sus compañeras.
1. Chapter 1

**Título.- El Rey Demonio de las Hadas.**

 **Crossfic: Fairy Tail x Campione, puede que personajes de otros animes/mangas/videojuegos, etc.**

 _Un gran problema causado por 2 poderosas bestias el joven rey de Japón tras obtener la victoria, fue mandado y separado de sus esposas a una misteriosa tierra donde la magia no es escondida a la sociedad. Salvando la vida de una persona este termina en el gremio conocido como Fairy Tail, lugar donde deberá de tener grandes aventuras en búsqueda de sus compañeras._

* * *

 **Prologo.- Un Gran Cambio.**

La fría lluvia mojaba todo el campo de batalla. La tierra se convertía rápidamente en lodo mientras que los arboles eran empujados por los fuertes vientos de la tormenta, en el centro se encontraban 2 enemigos que desprendían una gran cantidad de odio como rencor a juego con su espíritu de lucha, ambos buscaban acabar con su rival de cualquier manera así poder llevar a su contrincante a lo más profundo del infierno.

Una hermosa serpiente gigante de escamas azules como el agua que brillaban por las gotas de lluvia, su largo cuerpo volaba sobre el cielo dejando relucir su esplendoroso como divino cuerpo a quienes lograban observarlo. Un rostro más parecido al de un cocodrilo que tenía los ojos azules como el zafiro así como unos cuernos blancos saliendo de los lados del cráneo del dragón. Afilados colmillos resaltaban de la boca del poderoso ser divino así como el pelaje que corría desde los lados de la cabeza hasta la cola que contaba con el cabello al estilo de un león. Cuatro extremidades pequeñas se portaban a lo largo de su escamoso cuerpo, aunque portaba severas heridas provocadas por su enemigo que se encontraba en tierra.

Su rival era un joven de 16 años que tenía un corto pero alborotado cabello negro como la obsidiana de una tez morena así como unos ojos que compartían la tonalidad de su cabello. No era un joven apuesto pues era totalmente normal en rostro, pero en esos momentos destacaba una mirada salvaje en su rostro que desprendía peligro como un aura salvaje. Una camisa azul de maga larga con agujeros en varias partes así como la camiseta blanca de manga corta que llevaba y que compartía el mismo destino que la playera, un pantalón negro así como unos zapatos.

El joven estaba realmente herido por la batalla que estaba teniendo además de la que tuvo antes de que el dragón llegara para combatir. Su suerte lo ayudo en esos peligroso momentos pues un nuevo día había empezado, sus 10 derechos divinos habían sido restauraos momentos después de haber usado la mayoría contra su anterior rival.

Los 10 derechos divinos otorgados… o más bien usurpados del dios Persa de la victoria resonaban con fuerza en su interior, ya había ocupado algunos de ellos como lo era el **[Jabalí]** y el **[Ave de Presa]** pero fueron inútiles ante la bestia con la que se enfrentaba. Ya había usado el **[Vendaval]** para salvar a una de sus compañeras mientras que la **[Cabra]** se encontraba en uso para poder pelear a la par contra su poderoso rival. Para su suerte sus 2 cartas de triunfo eran disponibles… o una por el momento, pero no sabía cómo hacer que con las encarnaciones restantes pudiera derrotar al dragón oriental.

De los 10 solo quedaban el **[Toro]** y era inútil cuando el enemigo se encontraba en el cielo y no en la tierra como él. El **[Caballo Blanco** ] una de sus cartas del triunfo más poderosas… pero era inservible con el poder de agua sagrada que su enemigo portaba. El **[Camello]** tenía el mismo problema que el toro. El **[Joven]** , solo podía usarlo cuando alguien cercano a él estaba en peligro y juraba lealtad… es bueno que no haya tenido que utilizarla. La **[Cabra]** , no había muerto todavía. El [Carnero] estaba en uso. El **[Guerrero que Porta una Espada de Oro]** no tenía el conocimiento del dios.

Si no encontraba una solución a este problema entonces el mundo podría estar en grave peligro. Su respiración agitada resonaba en sus oídos mientras su cuerpo demostraba estar listo para la batalla, como una persona que portaba el despreciable título como rey demonio y enemigo e los dioses y héroes por lo mismo.

Su enemigo era una bestia muy poderosa que era compañera de la última bestia que había sido asesinado solo 2 horas atrás, el que 2 bestias como estas sean despertadas solo instantes después de haber asesinado a un compañero no podía ser una coincidencia sin importar cuanto lo pensara. Un mago estaba despertando dioses consecutivamente para matarlo o distraerlo… más posiblemente la 1ra.

Pero como era posible que un mago estuviera despertando dioses así como así y porque buscaba matarlo, había muchas cosas que pensar pero debía de centrarse en su primordial enemigo en esos momentos. El poderoso dragón que gobernaba el cielo representaba una forma de la madre tierra que a su vez gobernaba sobre el mar entero, una bestia con el poder de repeler su mejor carta del triunfo.

– "No tienes alguna idea de que poder serviría en estos momentos **[Ame no Murakumo]** " – Hablando con la espada que se encontraba hibernando en su brazo derecho el joven asesino de dioses pregunto al [Acero], sino encontraba una solución al problema realmente podría tener un muy mal rato en contra del dragón del mar.

– **[Debido al poder del agua que maneja su encarnación del caballo con la fuerza del sol es inútil, pero no se sabe si lograra vencer al dragón con la espada hecha a base de su poder de palabra. Sin esas 2 encarnaciones no hay forma de que pueda derrotar al dios dragón con el que se enfrenta pero no puedes utilizarlas sin una estrategia 1ro]** – Recordando el problema que el rey tenía la espada hablo telepáticamente – **[En la batalla contra Su Wukong uso el poder que tenía sobre la cabra y la espada de oro para volver a las personas humanas otra vez… porque no intenta usar la problemática espada de oro junto con el caballo del sol, pero que sea la espada que gane poder sobre el caballo]**

El rey demonio se quedó callado ante la idea que su compañero acero ofrecía en esta situación. El uso de 2 de sus 10 derechos divinos podía provocar un enorme dolor en su persona por el poder que significa usar, pero tal vez era posible que pudiera ganar la batalla si usaba esa opción… pero no tenía el conocimiento para invocar los poderes de la espada de oro en esos momentos, podría intentar usar el **[Libro Secreto del Amanecer]** pero era muy arriesgado sabiendo que como un dragón había posibilidad de que tomara el poder del libro y hacerlo invalido en su contra.

– Godou-san – Una voz sonó en la espalda del rey recordando que no se encontraba solo en aquellos momentos de la batalla, giro su cuerpo para observar a sus compañeras de batalla quien le habían ayudado muchas veces en el pasado.

Una hermosa joven de cabello rubio que superaba el final de la espalda que pertenecía a la clase caucásica y unos hermosos ojos azules que resaltaban la belleza de alta cuna que tenía. Usaba una camisa negra debajo de un manto color rojo con líneas negras con el cuello blanco y un adorno con un zafiro en el centro, usaba un pantalón negro a juego con sus zapatos de tacón corto. La hermosa dama tenía una mirada que podía robar el corazón de un hombre al solo verla. Su irreal figura podía despertar los deseos más profundos de una persona y su voz era inolvidable.

Luego se encontraba una hermosa joven de un lacio cabello castaño que superaba el final de la espalda que al final era atado con una tela verde, su tez blanca ligeramente bronceada resaltaba sus castaños ojos que junto con su inocente mirada de una dama de alta cuna le daba un encanto irreal. Un traje de Hime-Miko era lo que vestía la hermosa joven cubriéndose con un hakama verde como la esmeralda y una camisa blanca con los hombros sueltos así como unos tabis. Aquella hermosa chica tenía un encanto de Yamato Nadeshiko que la hacía realmente hermosa.

Un cabello plateado largo atado en una cola de caballo que resaltaba su linaje caucásico como su compañera de rubios cabellos pero que tenía unos azules ojos que brillaban cono el Lapislázuli, todo eso junto con su rostro inocente de una joven doncella como la de los cuentos de hada la hacían una belleza infantil irreal. Una camisa negra de manga larga con los finales de oro debajo de una playera de manga corta que encima tenía una capucha azul con rayas negras que tenía un pendiente con una cruz en el centro así como una falda que compartía el fondo de paleta que la camisa de la chica y unos calcetines blancos con unos zapatos de tacón corto. La hermosa joven tenía una belleza de un hada de cuentos que la hacía sumamente hermosa a simple vista.

La última era una chica de cabello negro como el azabache que superaba los muslos que resaltaba su ligeramente bronceada piel que podía resaltar con sus rojos ojos como el mismo rubí o el vino, su rostro era realmente hermoso que competía con la joven de rubios cabellos. Usaba una camisa blanca de manga corta debajo de un chaleco marrón que pertenecía a un uniforme escolar junto con una corbata roja, la falda compartía su color con el chaleco de la chica quien tenía unas medias largas negras como unos zapatos marrones. La chica llevaba un aura incluso más fuerte que la Miko de una Yamato Nadeshiko pero tenía un aura despreocupada que hacía fácil llevarse con otras personas.

– Erika, Yuri, Liliana y Ena – Nombrando a sus caballeros en orden el rey sonrió.

– Godou-san – Siendo llamado por 2da vez por la Hime-Miko el joven de nombre Godou miró a Yuri – No estoy segura de que planea hacer pero tengo un sentimiento de que pase a ser muy peligroso podría servir, no estoy segura de si lo que sea que tenga en mente funcione pero… Tenga cuidado – Pidió con suma precaución Yuri a Godou con la mirada de una esposa viendo a su marido en una guerra sumamente peligrosa.

Godou sabía que si Yuri tenía un presentimiento sobre algo debía de apostar todo en ello. Debido a su alto poder espiritual que tenía su **[Sexto Sentido]** o **[Visión Espiritual]** era realmente acertada, incluso pensamientos o sentimientos sobre que algo es bueno o malo siempre resulta siendo correcto. Godou no pensaba dudar de la habilidad de su amiga como compañera ahora.

– Necesito poder usar la espada dorada para poder derrotar a Seiryu – Indico Godou a sus compañeras, pues para que el plan que según Yuri podía funcionar era necesario usar la espada de oro la cual solo podía usarlo contra oponentes de los cuales tenía el suficiente conocimiento. Las chicas se miraron como si hubiera un problema – No tienen información sobre él.

– Desde que obtuve la visión espiritual de Byakko no he podido observar la de Seiryu como para obtener todo el conocimiento necesario, además de que Erika y Liliana no tienen conocimientos de dioses occidentales – Revelo Yuri sumamente avergonzada de que no pudiera ser de ayuda – Ena-san debería conocer mejor que yo el origen de la bestia del Este – Godou observo a Ena quien se sonrojo.

– Debido a que Ena ha estado con Su Majestad últimamente no he ido a mis lecciones con el abuelo y me salte la de Seiryu, Ena solo conoce la de Byakko como la de Genbu – Revelo Ena avergonzada por no ser de mucha ayuda.

– No te preocupes Ena, encontrare la forma de lidiar con esto… de alguna forma – Godou debía detener al impotente dragón que provocaba una fuerte lluvia así como la violenta danza entre olas, aunque estaría muy agradecido si pudiera obtener la suficiente información del rey dragón.

– Roarr – El dragón rugió fuertemente a la vez que de su boca un poderoso aliento de fuego blanco salió disparado rumbo a donde se encontraban sus enemigos, pero Erika junto con Liliana usaron magia ofensiva para detener lo más que pudieran las flamas del dragón.

Godou al ver que el aliento de fuego del dragón elevo su poder divino para mandar un fuerte rayo que choco contra el dragón. El enorme ser se estremeció del dolor por el rayo, una vez terminado el ataque el dragón empezó a acumular fuerza en su interior, Godou sabía que la bestia estaba por lanzar un potente rugido acompañado de un potente aliento de fuego en su contra.

– " _Elevado a las estrellas y adorado por proteger el este. Aquel que protege la tierra a la cual da vida una vez el invierno acaba, dador de nueva vida que establece el agua sagrada así como proteger la tierra donde nace el sol. Agua pero protector del fuego una serpiente nacida del astro con el deber de proteger y dar vida"_ – La voz de Liliana sonaba perdida y monótona a la vez que su cuerpo fue rodada por un aura de color azul celeste y sus ojos parecían volverse de cristal y eso solo significaba una cosa.

– Obtuviste una visión espiritual Liliana – Pregunto Godou a su caballero de platinos cabellos quien asintió suavemente a la pregunta hecha por su rey. Godou sonrió salvajemente al ver que su victoria se acercaba, pero debía de ser cuidadoso a la hora de usar su siguiente habilidad, esta podría ser la cosa más peligrosa como destructiva que jamás haya hecho en su vida como Campione.

Godou y Liliana se observaron uno al otro mientras sus rostros se enrojecían ambos pasaron su vista a los labios del otro. La magia en los cuerpos de los Campiones eran inservibles, sea magia buena o dañina toda magia más débil que la de un Campione sería destruida, salvo por el poder de un Campione o un dios podían afectar a un Campione, pero la magia se debilita cerca del 70% de su verdadero poder al estar cerca de un rey demonio.

La única excepción a la regla de la magia es cuando la magia es introducida al cuerpo del rey demonio de forma oral, en pocas y sencillas palabras es atravez de un beso. La magia de enseñanza para transmitir el conocimiento de un dios a Godou debía ser por medio de un beso, la verdad era que a ninguna de las chicas le disgustaba el tener que besar a Godou para darle conocimiento… incluso besarlo sin una mayor razón que demostrar su cariño, pero para el rey eso era algo verdaderamente vergonzoso.

Con un movimiento lento acercaron sus rostros el uno de otro para hacer uso de la magia de enseñanza, las demás chicas debían de proteger a rey y caballero en lo que el ritual terminaba. Ambos jóvenes cerraron los ojos para poder disfrutar de los labios del otro, un suave beso inicio con picoteos de Liliana a Godou para dejar llevar la vergüenza.

Godou era un chico tímido que nunca optaba por ser agresivo en nada en realidad, pero cuando el calor de la batalla así como el calor del cuerpo de sus esposas se junta con la pasión que sentía en medio del campo de batalla podía despertar aquel sentimiento oculto fuera de la lucha contra los dioses, pues había agarrado de las delgadas caderas a Liliana para pegarlo a él.

Liliana abrió temblorosamente sus labios para dejar que su rey tomara lo que por derecho le pertenecía. Godou pego sus labios abiertos con los de Liliana para dejar que sus lenguas batallaran.

Liliana era una chica altamente sensible que a su vez era demasiado sumisa a su rey, con un gran cariño hacía el hombre a quien había ofrecido su espada voluntariamente. El vaivén que sentía en su boca hacía su cuerpo estremecerse de felicidad al sentir su cuerpo junto al de su amo, entonces las imágenes como la información paso a su rey.

El vaivén de las lenguas actuaba con sincronía siendo la del varón quien gobernaba a la de la chica. Los chicos dejaron que el aire entrara en sus pulmones, pero Godou mordió con suavidad los labios de Liliana lleno de una rebosante energía mientras la chica sentía su cuerpo estremecerse por el acto.

Con suma timidez regreso a picotear dulcemente los labios de Godou mientras su cuerpo continuaba preso por los fuertes brazos de Godou. El joven por su parte regreso al vaivén dentro de la boca de su amada caballero quien se regocijaba de felicidad por los labios de su señor. Es cierto que estaba en medio de la batalla pero se encontraba con suma felicidad en esos momentos, como caballero su deber era servir a su amo con lo que necesitaba y como mujer estaba feliz de que su amado le diera tal cariño.

Continuando con la magia el cuerpo de ambos fue rodeado con una intensa luz de color dorado. Con amor y pación nacidas por el deseo del otro la enseñanza estaba terminando, Godou podía sentir como la 10ma encarnación de Verethragna por fin estaba disponible, entonces con un último beso la luz del oro ilumino todo el campo de batalla cegando por unos segundos al poderoso dragón.

– " _Yo soy el más fuerte, aplastaré a todos los enemigos en mi camino. O hoja perteneciente al salvador de los justos, fragmentos del sol glorioso. ¡Servid a la encarnación de la victoria!"_ – Palabras de hechizo salieron de su voz a la vez que centenares o miles de esferas no más grandes que bolas de beisbol rodearon el campo de batalla, pero Godou sabía que para que el plan que tenía funcionara debía de hacer lo que hizo en contra de Lancelott tras su batalla contra Alexander.

La imagen de un ser con el mismo poder que su rival se formó, la 2da forma o la más conocida del ente con el cual se enfrentaba. Las esferas que aparecían poco a poco se juntaban para poder formar una nueva forma para la batalla, dejando en sorpresa no solo al rival sino a las compañeras del mismo rey.

La cabeza de un cocodrilo con grandes cuernos así como afilados colmillos, un largo cuello que llegaba a un cuerpo de un toro que desprendía las extremidades de una bestia con escamas de oro así como las alas de un murciélago con la cola de una salamandra que desprendía poder como orgullo en todo su esplender. Los ojos de los presentes observaban a la gigantesca bestia o la forma oriental de un dragón.

– " _¡Por la victoria, apresúrate delante de mí! ¡Oh Sol inmortal, te ruego que conceda brillo al semental, oh Semental que se mueve divinamente con gracia maravillosa, trae el halo ante tu amo!"_ – Palabras de hechizo de la 3ra encarnación del dios de la victoria Persa salieron de la boca del joven rey demonio.

El hermoso como poderoso dragón creado por los miles de fragmentos de oro se empezó a llenar de un abrasador calor que derretía todo a su alrededor. Sus afiladas garras como navajas así como sus colmillos empezaron a ser rodeados por un fuego blanco, así mismo el inmenso dragón emanaba el calor del sol en su cuerpo. Uniendo el poder de fuego del sol con la creación de la espada dorada Godou logro crear un dragón homúnculo de oro a base de sus poderes.

Algo como eso no podía ser verdadero o posible, era algo que destruía por completo la racionalidad dictada de los dioses. Erika y compañía nunca habían visto a Godou siendo tan leal a las palabras con las que se describían a los reyes demonios. Bestias capaces de romper cualquier rastro de lógica desaparecía cuando usaba sus poderes o simplemente avanzando la batalla contra un dios.

Es verdad que en la batalla contra Lancelott du Lac uso la espada para crear una serpiente gigante como representante de Athena, pero otra era crear un dragón de oro con el poder del sol de un momento a otro.

Las 2 bestias catalogadas como los más fuertes en la tierra podían sentir el instinto de batalla del otro, aunque el dragón de oro compartía el instinto de su creador. El gran dragón occidental con suma rapidez fue a donde se encontraba la bestia azul para comenzar con su ataque, pero el dragón oriental no pensaba quedarse atrás en lo más mínimo y menos contra un rival de poder falso como lo era el dragón de oro.

Incrementando su poder Seiryu hizo brillar sus escamas para así poder rodear su cuerpo con agua que lo protegiera de las llamas del sol, pero la bestia con una de sus garras arremetió en contra de la poderosa bestia del agua – _ROAARRR –_ Rugiendo con dolor Seiryu se sintió sumamente adolorido.

– En Japón Seiryu es el dragón del agua que protege el este junto con sus 4 hermanos Byakko. Genbu y Suzaku quienes protegen el Oeste, el Norte y el Sur – Recitando los inicios de la serpiente el poder de palabra que crearon al dragón resonaron en el campo de batalla.

Mientras más del inicio del dios se contaba la **[Espada]** le arrebataría sus autoridad como un ser divino reduciéndolo a ser un simple mortal, pero con el poder acompañado del fuego del semental las heridas serían más profundas y no se podrían sanar por el nivel de poder como de calor que hay en su cuerpo. El fuego del semental podía ser detenido por la autoridad de otro dios del sol así como por el poder de un dios del agua con una enorme cantidad de poder divino.

– El dragón Seiryu a su vez está relacionado con la primavera, por ende eres un dador de vida – Los colmillos de Seiryu mordieron el cuello del dragón quien no rugió de dolor y regreso la mordida causando daños en Seiryu – Tu traes la vida que una vez fue arrebatada por el frío invierno de tu hermano Genbu. Como una serpiente representas la sabiduría de la tierra así como un dios de la vida y la muerte, pero a su vez eres el protector del este, dirección en la que el sol nace.

La batalla entre los dragones cada vez era más intensa. Seiryu lanzaba continuamente un poderoso aliento sagrado de fuego, pero la encarnación de las 2 cartas claves del rey demonio no quedo atrás con un aliento de fuego con el poder del sol. Los dragones bailaban en el aire para evitar la cercanía del otro, pues con cada ataque que Seiryu recibía del dragón de oro con llamas del sol un dolor se propagaba en su cuerpo de violenta manera.

Debido a las palabras de poder que pronunciaba Godou al usar el poder de la espada, cada golpe del dragón de oro podía lastimar gravemente al dios dragón del agua como si esta fuera un simple reptil. Seiryu sabía que si lograba sobrevivir hasta que las palabras de poder de su enemigo se terminaran sería su total victoria, pero el suponer algo que aún no pasaba era algo que no debía de hacer y menos cuando se trataban de los reyes con el poder de aplastar la irracionalidad dictada por los dioses.

El dragón de oro sabía que pronto las palabras de hechizo de su rey podrían acabarse dentro de muy poco, tenía que acercarse lo suficiente como para poder clavar garras y colmillos en su enemigo y entonces usar todo el poder del sol para acabar con él. A una alta velocidad el falso dragón voló directo a donde se encontraba el verdadero dios dragón pasando por las azules flamas como si nada, pues las llamas del sol que cubrían su cuerpo de oro eran mucho más fuerte que las llamas marinas del dios dragón guardián del este.

– Tú eres un dragón asociado con el agua pero que protege el reino del sol. Las serpientes como dragones conocidos como representaciones de las diosas madre tierra quienes por mito pertenecen como diosas de la oscuridad que gobiernan el inframundo, pero tu ocupas la luz en vez de la oscuridad – Más palabras de poder nacían de la boca del rey mientras sonreía violentamente de emoción por la batalla entre su espada contra el dios dragón – Protegido con la luz del sol así como el agua sagrada con la que tu mito inició. El agua, la luz del sol así como la representación de la tierra es que te hace Seiryu, el dios dragón de la luz.

 _[ROARRRR]_

Un fuerte grito de dolor resonó en el reino del cielo una vez que el falso dragón atravesó el cuerpo de Seiryu con sus garras y colmillos. Un calor indescriptible nacía de su interior secando así como incinerando el interior del dragón, el cual no podía tolerar más la batalla en contra de su contraparte oriental. Seiryu había perdido su divinidad y el fuego del sol que castiga a los pecadores lo daño gravemente.

La bestia cerró los ojos al ver que su hora había llegado. La victoria nuevamente le había sonreído a Godou al derrotar al dragón del agua, pero su cuerpo se desplomo en la tierra por haber hecho uso de 2 encarnaciones y más específicamente los derechos divinos que siempre le otorgaban la victoria. El falso dragón poco a poco desapareció del campo de batalla una vez que su objetivo fue eliminado.

De lo que quedaba del poderoso dragón la imagen de unas nubes de tormenta con partes del dragón fueron a donde se encontraba el cuerpo del rey, quien en esos momentos estaba acostado aguantando el dolor de usar 2 derechos divinos así como las represalias de la anterior batalla.

Pero de la nada, unos coloridos cabellos llegaron a donde se encontraba el joven rey tirado en el suelo aguantando el terrible dolor de sus largas batallas. Las chicas fueron a su lado con la intención de aliviar el dolor que sufría el poderoso rey demonio quien gobernaba sobre la victoria.

Pero alejados de campo de batalla se encontraban 2 sombras observando desde inicio a final las batallas que tuvo que pasar el joven rey.

– Seiryu fallo ¿Debo de despertar ahora a Genbu o a Suzaku? – Pregunto una de las sombras a quien emanaba un poder mayor entre los 2.

– Eso será innecesario como inútil en estos momentos amado hijo – Respondió con una voz más potente que la 1ra la 2da sombra que observaba el campo de batalla, pero su compañero parecía sorprendido por las palabras dichas por quien era el líder de los 2 – Byakko como Seiryu acaban de perder la batalla y sus poderes ahora le pertenecen al más joven de los reyes demonios, incluso si despertamos a los 2 guardianes restantes la posibilidades de que el rey gane son superiores a las posibilidades de derrota.

– Pero Kusanagi Godou es una molestia para nuestros planes y es por eso que buscamos una forma de derrotarlo – Dijo con molestia en su voz la inmadura voz de la 1ra sombra – Invocar a una deidad como sacrificio o como el asesino y si fallaba invocar a otro dios para que el rey malherido fuera asesinado… pero el plan del maestro fue destruido como si nada.

– No te preocupes tanto amado hijo de este dios – Hablo con suavidad la sombra que emanaba una poderosa aura mágica – No por nada soy el más grande dios de la sabiduría. Incluso la derrota del dragón del agua como la bestia del viento estaban dentro de las posibilidades, pero esa posibilidad solo vuelve más peligroso al joven rey que derroto a Athena como a su antigua maestro y diversos dioses más, pero este ya tiene un plan para alejar al rey de nuestros planes.

Sonriendo con elocuencia al ver como todo iba de acuerdo a uno de sus múltiples panes, era hora de activar aquella trampa que tenía preparada para cuando su rival pensara que por fin había obtenido la victoria. Liberando un poco de energía divina en la tierra una tenue luz empezó a rodear el área donde el joven rey junto con sus concubinas estaba.

Godou junto con Erika y las demás se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que un poderoso círculo mágico había sido activado justo donde ellos se encontraban. La fuerza que había en aquel círculo era realmente fuerte que hasta el instinto de Godou le indicaba un enorme peligro. El extraño círculo no dañaba el cuerpo del joven pero aun así su instinto le advertía.

La tierra brillo hasta cegar la oscura luz de la noche. Pronto la intensa luz divina desapareció revelando su cometido, pues cada ser vivo que había en la zona había desaparecido. Ni un alma o insecto continuaba en aquella zona que una vez fue el campo de batalla del rey demonio y los dioses con quienes batallo.

– Que fue eso – Pregunto la joven voz a su líder una vez el poderoso círculo había desaparecido junto con toda vida en su alrededor-

– Cuando un animal esta lastimado nunca debes de acercarte a él o tratar de atacarlo, pues una bestia lastimada es mucho peor que una enfurecida – Comento la voz del dios de la sabiduría a su amado hijo – A su vez, sino puedes controlar a una bestia en libertad… aléjala de tu tierra lo más pronto posible o podrá ser un peligro.

– No entiendo – Comento el joven a su maestro sumamente confundido.

– El hechizo que había preparado para la derrota de las 2 bestias divinas se activó cuando el 2do cayera en derrota. El hechizo no es de daño sino de transportación – El dios empezó a explicar a su compañero de lo que trataba su plan – Sabía que usar el poder de las bestias no me proporcionaba la muerte del rey y preparado para la victoria del despreciable rey demonio, puse el hechizo **[Pasillo]** , ahora el joven rey demonio caerá en quien sabe qué mundo en quien sabe que época.

El joven quien acompañaba al dios de la sabiduría estaba sumamente sorprendido al escuchar el plan de quien era su rey, pues tenía toda lógica su plan. Cuando no puedes con un enemigo y sabes que no lograras matarlo, lo más obvio es que en vez de seguir intentándolo es mejor hacer que desaparezca para evitar mayores problemas.

– Con esto el rey de Japón ya no será un problema… pero que pasa con la reina de china y el rey de América – Pregunto la joven sombra a su líder.

– No te apresures tanto amado hijo, este ya está planeando cosas para los problemáticos reyes que pueden evitar que lleve a cabo mi plan – Fue la respuesta del dios mientras se retiraba con una victoriosa sonrisa en cara.

* * *

 _ **Y con esto acabo este nuevo fic.**_

 _ **Como vieron una misteriosa sombra que se hace llamar un dios de la sabiduría ha enviado un ataque en contra del más joven de los reyes demonios que gobiernan sobre la tierra y tienen el poder de usurpar los poderes de los dioses.**_

 _ **En este caso no mostré la batalla contra Byakko y fui a la batalla contra Seiryu quienes son el tigre blanco que representa el viento como la tormenta así como el dragón azul del agua que representa el mar, el motivo fue que tenía mejor planteado la batalla contra Seiryu además de querer usar la espada dorada para que Godou creara un falso dragón y así pudiera derrotar a Seiryu con una muestra del poder como un individuo con el poder de romper la lógica o la irracionalidad dictada por los dioses.**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo se mostrara la aventura de Kusanagi Godou en una tierra donde la magia no es escondida y ser mago es un trabajo común, pero como sera su vida ante esa situación.**_

 _ **Y aclarare que este es una historia que un amigo mío me pidió tiempo taras pero que hasta ahora empece, espero les guste como a mi me gusto escribirlo.**_

 ** _Sin más que decir..._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Una Nueva Aventura]**

 _EN MAGNOLIA_

En el hermoso cielo oscuro que poco a poco obtenía un color amarillento por la entrada del sol por el este, la luz iluminaba poco a poco la tierra de Magnolia dando a entender a las personas que un nuevo día había llegado. Las personas poco a poco se levantaban con la intención de poder ir a sus trabajos y otros simplemente tenían cosas muy importantes que hacer aparte de dormir.

Pero en una habitación de unos departamentos se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabello rubio largo que llegaba a la mitad de la espalda de una blanca piel así como de unos castaños ojos, debido a que estaba despertando su lindo rostro se encontraba algo distraído. Usaba un pijama que constaba de una playera que resaltaba su género busto así como definir su delgada cintura y un pantalón que dejaba ver sus caderas como su perfecto trasero.

La chica se levantó con pereza para buscar su cambio de ropas e iniciar un nuevo día dentro de su vida en el más grande de los gremios de todo el reino de Fiore. El Gremio más destructiva y quien portaba el título el más fuerte por el mismo motivo **[Fairy Tail]** aunque tuviera que aguantar a cierto problema que invadía su casa habitualmente.

La chica se deshizo de su ropa dejando expuesta su blanca piel que era iluminada por los rayos del sol que atravesaban las cortinas. Todo su cuerpo brillaba hermosamente desde cabeza a los pies, incluso su rosada areola junto con su rosado pezón como su delgada cintura de modelo así como su perfecto trasero, su cabello como rostro si bien no estaban alistados obtenían una extraña belleza que nadie había visto antes.

La chica tomo un sostén y se lo puso con calma sin ninguna prisa así como el juego de su ropa interior. Pronto paso a su armario para buscar su traje, el cual constaba de una camisa blanca con una cruz azul que iba desde el centro y al medio de los pechos de la chica así como una falda azul corta que superaba los muslos así como un cinturón café con una bolsa llenas de llaves de diversos materiales con la imagen de las estrellas en ellos.

La chica tomo un pequeño mechón de cabello para atarlo a una cola de caballo a un lado de su rostro con una liga azul. Una vez termino de vestirse paso a observarse al espejo, un nuevo día acababa de empezar y estaba lista para poder ir con su amado gremio.

* * *

 _EN LA CALLE_

La hermosa joven caminaba con tranquilidad hacía el más destructivo de todos los Gremios en Fiore. **[Fairy Tail]** para un nuevo día de trabajo, aunque solamente ha tenido un par de misiones donde la recompensa se iba de regreso por los daños causados por el equipo que tenía. No podía quejarse siempre y cuando obtuviera el dinero para pagar la renta estaba satisfecha… aunque no negaría que le encantaría contar con el dinero para comprar más cosas para ella y no solo la renta.

Pero si tenía esperanza como paciencia podía encontrar misiones que hacer sola o que no requieran de mucha fuerza para conseguir una buena recompensa, aunque era probable que Natsu se negara a aceptar una misión donde no tenga que pelear contra nadie, pero a comparación de su amigo **[Dragon Slayer]** , ella no era fanática de las peleas.

Saludando a las personas del área con quienes hablaba cuando pasaba o compraba algo podía escuchar los gritos de ánimo de su gremio. Una adorable sonrisa marco su rostro cuando observo un enorme edificio de 2 pisos con un techo rojo en flecha de una paleta de colores bastante alegres de amarillo, verde, rojo con una cantidad de banderas con el mismo patrón, pero el más llamativo era la de color naranja con la imagen de un tipo de hada.

La chica observo la parte trasera de su mano donde estaba la misma imagen que la bandera para entonces sonreír. Abriendo la puerta se agacho rápidamente esquivando un barril que salió volando rumbo a la puerta, entonces observo como un grupo de personas estaban peleando los unos con los otros de manera animada.

La chica sonrió al ver que todo seguía tan enérgico como siempre – Ohaio Lucy-san – Una voz hablo a la hermosa joven de rubios cabellos quien volteo a ver a la persona quien le saludo.

Una chica 2 años mayor que ella de un cabello plateado largo ondulado que no superaba la espalda quien tenía una blanca piel como el mármol y unos azules ojos como el infinito cielo, su belleza era inigualable como la de una experta modelo. Un rojo vestido de una sola pieza era lo que cubría su esbelto cuerpo aunque la zona del busto resaltaba del vestido y que eran un poco más grandes que los de Lucy, además de que llevaba un plato típico de los restaurantes.

– Ohaio Mira-san – Devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa a la hermosa joven de platinos cabellos – No esta Natsu aún en el gremio – Pregunto Lucy a Mirajane con una sonrisa mientras observaba todo a su alrededor sin pista de su compañero.

– Natsu salió en búsqueda de aparente información sobre un dragón en las cercanías de Harun a media hora después de Hargeon – Explico Mira con una sonrisa en cara, pero Lucy se sorprendió como desanimo al instante – Necesitabas a Natsu para algo – Pregunto algo nerviosa Mira a Lucy al ver su repentino cambio de humor.

– Pensaba en ir a una misión el día de hoy – Dijo algo desanimada Lucy a Mira – No sabes de una misión sencilla que tenga una buena recompensa – Pregunto Lucy a Mira quien se puso a pensar sobre las misiones – Una que pueda hacer yo sola – Mira entonces recordó algo.

– En un pequeño pueblo gente está desapareciendo en el bosque y no pueden saber el porqué, el presidente mando a diversos gremios una misión para ir al bosque y poder resolver que lo provoca como de paso resolverlo – Dijo Mira contando la misión pero por la mirada de Lucy, ella no parecía convencida – ¿Qué pasa?

– Esa misión no importa como la mires es demasiado difícil sin Natsu – Dijo Lucy a Mira con un quejido – No puedo pelear contra algo que rapta personas con facilidad.

– Han sido únicamente chicas jóvenes las victimas además de que solo son 5, según un pequeño informe se cree que es por la célula de un gremio oscuro que no ha de contar con más de 20 personas en un pequeño escondite en el bosque – Lucy no parecía querer cambiar de opinión – Es sencillo, tienes todos los elementos para poder completar la misión tu sola.

– ¿Por qué piensas eso? – Pregunto Lucy a Mira al ver como ella creía que podía hacer tal cosa como derrotar (sola) a un grupo de magos de un gremio oscuro.

– Según la información son entre 20 o menos así como han secuestrado a 5 chicas en un solo mes, en pocas palabras es una célula recién empezada así como lleno de los novatos. Todos los miembros deben de ser débiles para estar en un pueblo como ese, con suficiente esfuerzo creo que lograras ganarle a la célula del gremio oscuro – Comento Mira con una suave sonrisa – Había una de detener a unos ladrones pero Romeo la tomo.

– ¿Romeo? Macao estuvo de acuerdo – Pregunto Lucy sorprendida al saber que el hijo de Macao había tomado una misión y más aún que su padre se lo haya permitido.

– Macao tomo la misión para Romeo para que entrenara en una misión verdadera – Explico Mirajane a Lucy con una sonrisa – Si no quieres puedo ver que otros hay, pero la recompensa es buena, creo que eran… 75,000 Jewels – Comento Mira recordando lo que decía la misión.

– Acepto – Dijo Lucy una vez escucho la recompensa por completar la misión del pedido – "Si es tan fácil como Mira dice y Natsu no está, lograre obtener toda la recompensa sin miedo de que Natsu destruya algo" – Pensó con felicidad Lucy al ver que no tenía problema alguno en la misión que Mira le recomendó.

– Entonces ven a firmarme para que puedas salir a la misión – Dijo Mirajane a Lucy para que fuera a tomar la misión.

* * *

 _UNA HORA DESPUÉS_

En un pequeño pueblo bajando de la estación que iba desde Magnolia, había bajado la maga de Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia, ahora debía de ir donde el alcalde del pequeño pueblo para poder tomar la misión en comendada por el mismo.

Observando su alrededor pudo ver a mucha gente pasando un tanto inquietos como nerviosos, posiblemente por los secuestros ocurridos el último mes. Lucy estaba sorprendida al ver a tantas personas jóvenes caminando juntos como parejas o familias con un gran cariño, nunca había visto un pueblo con tanto… ¿amor? En el aire.

– Disculpe – Llamando a una joven pareja que se tomaba de las manos, los jóvenes voltearon a ver a la joven de rubios cabellos – Donde puedo encontrar al alcalde, soy de [Fairy Tail] y vengo con la intención de resolver el problema que hay en el pueblo – Ante las palabras de la maga los ojos de los presentes se iluminaron con felicidad como esperanza.

– Caminas recto hasta llegar a la plaza central para luego ir de lado derecho hasta llegar a un gran edificio con la imagen de un tigre – Dijo la chica explicando a donde debía de ir – Pero es verdad que piensas detener los secuestros – Pregunto la mujer esperanzada a Lucy quien asintió – Escuchaste eso Onii-chan – Dijo la dama a quien al parecer era su hermano – Yuki volverá con nosotros – Con esas palabras abrazo a su hermano con fuerza.

– Lo oí – Dijo el hermano con lágrimas en los ojos, Lucy pensó que debía de ser un familiar suyo y estaban preocupados "Que hermosa familia" fue su pensamiento – Nuestra hija regresara con nosotros dentro de poco.

… Que dijo.

Ante las palabras de que su cerebro no podía procesar Lucy se había quedado blanca por el comentario. Yuki no era la hermana de los 2 hermanos… sino su hija, acaso eso era legal en el pueblo.

Decidiendo no indagar más… por el momento, Lucy fue rumbo a donde se encontraba el ayuntamiento para hablar con el alcalde del pueblo y así poder empezar con la misión, pero vaya su suerte al encontrarse con una de las familias que habían sufrido del secuestro, debían de confiar mucho en ella por la mirada que tenían.

Fueron uno minutos lo que tardó en llegar al edificio que le indicaron la pareja de hermano. Con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta del local encontrándose con un hombre joven de traje de gala con una actitud calmada haciendo papeleo, pero el sonido de pisadas llamo su atención logrando observar a una hermosa joven de cabello rubio quien se encontraba algo nerviosa.

– Llegas un poco más tarde de lo que tenía previsto – Comento el hombre observando un reloj – El bosque es un lugar peligroso desde que los magos oscuros aparecieron para hacer uso del pueblo en su célula y más al tomar a chicas jóvenes del pueblo, pero con la cantidad en tan largo tiempo deben de ser nuevos o débiles como para tomar el pueblo – Hablo con elegancia el hombre hacía la dama – No puedo asegurar lo que traman o los poderes de los mismos, pero por un motivo no salen del bosque. Esto es un amuleto de buena suerte bendecida con el agua de la tierra y te protegerá.

– Como sabe que soy la maga que acepto la solicitud – Pregunto Lucy sorprendida pues no había dicho nada.

– La diosa del destino como las grandes diosas madre tierra me mando el mensaje – Dijo el hombre con una mirada seria a la dama – Además, todo el mundo conoce ese emblema – Dijo señalando la mano de Lucy con la marca de Fairy Tail. Lucy se sonrojo al recordar eso – Deja te enseño el camino que tomar para llegar a la zona donde la gente desaparece – Dijo el hombre caminando a la salida.

Ambos salieron del edificio del ayuntamiento pero entonces. **[ZAAP]**. Un potente rayo cayó a la tierra sorprendiendo a Lucy, pero el hombre se quedó con una mirada monótona observando el cielo, Lucy miró al presidente quien no reacciono ante nada de lo sucedido. Impresionada no podía creer lo serio que lograba ser el hombre.

– Las líneas indican el nacimiento de algo grande – Misteriosas palabras salieron de la boca del alcalde – La tierra tiembla de respeto y miedo mientras la naturaleza advierte de la llegada de algo que cambiara el mundo, el cielo cubrirá la luz de aquel que lo porta para demostrar su inútil resistencia como sacrilegio – Lucy cada vez podía observar porque personas no venían al pueblo con personas tan… "únicas".

– ¿Qué significa todo eso que acaba de decir? – Pregunto Lucy confundida con las misteriosas palabras del alcalde quien observaba las tormentosas nubes, entonces el hombre volteo a verla.

– Lo siento – Se disculpó el hombre con una mirada monótona – El uso de mi magia **[Visión] y [Oráculo]** hacen difícil mi entender a personas ajenas a mi cabeza, es natural que muchas personas no puedan entender lo que quiero decir – Dijo el alcalde con una suave sonrisa que le daba un toque galante.

– ¿Magia de **[Visión]** y **[Oráculo]**? – Pregunto Lucy al escuchar el nombre de la magia del alcalde.

– Son magias muy antiguas perdidas en la actualidad y que solo un .5 de las personas en el mundo puede usar – Comento el alcalde a Lucy – La magia de visión sirve para observar futuros dependiendo de la información dada por la naturaleza mientras el oráculo me dice los eventos que van a suceder, ambas magias pueden cambiar el destino como futuro de las personas así como informarme de grandes eventos – Lucy estaba sorprendido por tales habilidades que sonaban imposibles.

– ¿Y puede ver como terminara mi misión? – Pregunto muy ilusionada Lucy, pero el alcalde volteo a verla con su mirada monótona.

– No – Lucy frunció el ceño ante la rápida respuesta del alcalde, pero antes de poder comentar algo el alcalde se adelantó – No me malinterpretes por favor. No te digo nada no porque no quiera, sino es que, no puedo hacerlo – Lucy ahora estaba confundida – A sí como suena esta poderosa magia capaz de manipular el destino de las personas, esta magia cuenta con una restricción y es que no puedo usarlo a voluntad. En pocas palabras, se activan cuando quieren – Confeso el alcalde sorprendiendo a Lucy.

Lucy se sorprendió al ver una magia que no era controlable por el usuario, pero un poder casi hackeado como eso no debía de ser sorpresa que haya una problemática restricción para su uso.

– Rezare a los dioses por tu victoria hija de las hadas – Dijo el alcalde a Lucy con una voz monótona – Pero en caso de que algo salga mal, que la justicia victoriosa acompañe y proteja tu camino bruja – Lucy frunció el ceño ante la vulgar forma en la que el hombre lo llamo.

* * *

 _EN EL BOSQUE_

Lucy caminaba con calma para evitar ser descubierta por el grupo de magos oscuros que había en aquella zona oscura del bosque y tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que las nubes de tormenta provocaran un campo de oscuridad mala para aquellos que no tengan buena vista en lugares sin mucha iluminación, pero era bueno que el bosque no se viera tan oscuro como pensaba estaría.

Pero la pregunta que la maga se estaba haciendo era cuando encontraría la célula que había que vencer, la verdad quería acabar con la misión lo más rápido posible así podría regresar a pagar su renta y con lo que sobrara comprar ropa, pero debía de encontrarlo primero.

– Escuchaste que el líder vendrá hoy para ver cómo vamos – De la nada, una voz se escuchó cerca de donde se encontraba.

– Sí y con los resultados que tenemos es obvio que lograremos ser parte del gremio oficialmente – Comento una nueva voz a la otra persona – Además está la hermosa mujer que raptamos el otro día, con eso ya tenemos más que asegurado un lugar en el gremio.

Lucy fue a unos arbustos cercanos para observar a 2 hombres con unas ropas negras con toques verdes que en la espalda tenía la imagen en un tipo de tatuaje con la forma de una corona de rayos verdes, ambos hombres caminaban a alguna parte del bosque. Lucy supuso que si los seguía encontraría a las chicas secuestradas.

La chica con un gran sigilo siguió a los hombres hasta la mitad de la selva donde observo una gran puesta que debía de llevar al posible gremio o hacía una guarida de la célula. Los hombres entraron a su guarida sin confirmar si alguien los seguía o no, pues como era un bosque sagrado para los pobladores ninguno de ellos entraría por nada en el mundo.

Lucy sabía que si quería acabar con los miembros del gremio ella sola debía de usar a sus mejores espíritus celestiales para el trabajo aunque no sabía cuál sería mejor para entrar en el gremio de manera correcta y que pudiera luchar contra la mayoría de los magos, revisando sus llaves debía de buscar la correcta estrategia y no ser capturada o vencida en el proceso.

* * *

 _DENTRO DEL GREMIO/GUARIDA_

En el gremio los magos oscuros se encontraban bebiendo o algunos ya que otros magos se encontraban observando a las hermosas mujeres secuestradas del pueblo en los últimos meses, si querían dejar de ser tratados por el gremio **[Lighting Crown]** como meros novatos in-aceptados en gremios legales debían de pasar la prueba de su líder… o morir de lo contrario. Era verdad que no tenían muchas mujeres en su poder con solo 6, pero eran no solo las más hermosas jóvenes del pueblo sino que también con un cuerpo más que llamativo para un hombre.

La jóvenes estaban aterradas por lo que les deparaba el oscuro destino el cual se imaginaban cada día que pasaban en la celda, más los hombres en ningún momento habían tocado a las mujeres para que al llegar su destino valgan más al ser totalmente vírgenes, el plan parecía perfecto entre más lo pensaban y ya podían sentir el respeto del gremio hacía su persona.

– Dentro de una hora más o menos debe de llegar el líder para calificar nuestro progreso… ojala fuéramos más de 15 magos para obtener mejores resultados en batalla como en el trabajo, pero hacemos lo que podemos con solo nosotros – Un suspiro salió de su boca al saber que estaba en juego su unión al gremio o sus vidas en caso de fracasar rotundamente.

Pero las posibilidades de que algo saliera mal el mero día de la llegada del gran líder debían ser sumamente bajas, con una sonrisa en cara solo esperaría a que llegara y así liberarse de toda la tensión de pasar un infierno robando hermosas doncellas sin una batalla decente así como tampoco deben de preocupase de los gremios de la luz al tener más soldados, pero de la nada…

 _[CRACK][CRACK][PAWN]_

Un tipo de mino-tauro que parecía más vaca que toro y quien llevaba desde un hacha así como una ropa sumamente indecente había entrado al gremio. Los magos novatos rápidamente se pararon con la intención de defender su gremio así como su mercancía, entonces una hermosa chica de rubios cabellos entro al lado del hombre vaca.

– Sus raptos han acabado el día de hoy magos oscuros, ahora Lucy Heartfilia la maga celestial del gremio **[Fairy Tail]** ha venido a detenerlos – Con una presentación apropiada de un héroe que sale en las series Shounen la chica se presentó a los maleantes, quienes al ver que una persona había entrado en su gremio debían de alistarse para la batalla contra la maga como su magia.

El actual líder conocía muy bien al gremio nombrado como Fairy Tail así como la magia que usaba la chica en batalla. Normalmente los magos oscuros que aún no entran a un Gremio y están por su cuenta temen al ver a un mago de un gremio tan conocido como lo es Fairy Tail saldrían corriendo sin saber el nivel de su opresor, pero en su caso era una historia completamente diferente.

– De verdad pensaste que simplemente por romper una puerta con un hombre-vaca nos asustaría lo suficiente como para rendirnos – Lucy no dijo nada pase a que él líder adivino su plan, el joven hombre suspiro – Tú estrategia pudo haber funcionado de haber usado una mejor estrategia que simplemente romper la puerta o haber usado una presentación diferente para el acto – Lucy se quedó confundida con las palabras del líder de la célula – En vez de haber usado al toro para entrar al gremio usaras un espíritu más eficaz en velocidad hubiera dado una actitud diferente a la entrada que simplemente el uso de una fuerza bruta como un arma, además de que en tu presentación señalaste las debilidades de tu magia.

Lucy no podía entender lo que el hombre intentaba decirlo, como que había mostrado su debilidad cuando se presentó como una maga de Fairy Tail. El hombre al observar la mirada confundida de Lucy simplemente suspiro cansado.

– La debilidad más grande de los magos de invocación espiritual según el pacto de las constelaciones es que: No pueden invocar más de un espíritu celestial y que solo pueden invocar a ciertos espíritus los hacen débiles a situaciones donde deben cambiar de espíritu constantemente – Lucy entendió un poco mejor lo que él hombre le indicaba – Y otro error es que invocar al espíritu de la fuerza significa que o no portas otra llave dorada del zodiaco o pensaste que no teníamos una estrategia para seres de corta distancia – De la nada, la mano del hombre se llenó de estática la cual lanzo contra el toro.

Tauros con su hacha intento detener la magia del rayo, pero al ser de metal el arma con el que se defendió, la electricidad paso del acero a su cuerpo dejándolo en un ligero estado de shock. Lucy puso una mirada de preocupación al observar como uno de sus amigos había sido lastimado en batalla, pero el toro con una sonrisa se paró.

– Noooo te preocupes Lucy-san, no soy un espíritu zodiacal por nada – Con una sonrisa en cara el hombre-vaca levanto una vez más su hacha para ir corriendo en contra de los 15 magos presentes dentro de la célula y así vencer a los enemigos de su contratista, pero los magos no pensaban dejarles libre el paso a ninguno de los magos legales.

De los 15 magos oscuros dentro de la actual base solo 7 de ellos se prepararon para usar hechizos de largo alcance (mayormente magia elemental) y evitar que el espíritu de la constelación del toro se acercara, entonces los otros 8 magos debían de usar sus magias para poder detener al toro. Cuatro de los ocho salieron corriendo con armas mágicas con el poder del viento, el toro bloqueo el corte de las espadas con su hacha.

Con un rápido movimiento el toro bajo su arma para saltar y dejar que un ataque de rayos impactara con los 4 usuarios de armas mágicas. El toro observo a sus rivales lejanos que usaban la magia elemental para alejarlos de ellos, pues es bien sabido que uno de los mayores problemas de personas del combate cercano era que su estamina podía agotarse al acercarse a sus objetivos.

Tauro sabía muy bien la debilidad por la cual su signo es comparado como uno de los más débiles entre los 12 signos, pero incluso con aquella debilidad no permitiría que nadie hiriera a su maestra. Pase a no ser estratégico como otras personas pero él sabía cómo solucionar aquellos eventos donde su resistencia es puesta a prueba.

Tauro con suma precisión agarro a uno de los magos para lanzar-lo a donde se encontraba uno de los grupos de magos elementales, quienes saltaron de su escondite para ser aplastados por una mesa lanzada por el toro, entonces el espíritu salto de un lado esquivando una nueva andanada de magias elementales.

Por la espalda se acercó un mago que de un golpe mando a volar al espíritu celestial. Sabiendo de ante mano la diferencia entre el poder que hay de un humano a un espíritu celestial, era obvio que ninguno de los magos presentes en realidad hace uso de fuerza física para derrotar a sus enemigos como lo hacen otros magos, pero no por eso el gremio no contaba con uno.

Con un fuerte golpe mando al toro al otro lado de la habitación destrozando diversas cosas del actual gremio, pero la derrota de su enemigo era un asunto mucho más importante que el de mantener todo en orden.

El joven obviamente uso una magia que ayudara a aumentar su poder físico y darla una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo a la bestia vaca sin muchas problemas. Tauros salió de los escombros de donde fue lanzado para observar a su nuevo enemigo, ya se había encargado de 4 magos de distancia como 4 magos que usaban armas mágicas en vez de solo magia, por lo que aún quedaban 6 enemigos sin contar al líder.

El mago cuyo poder se había incrementado lo suficiente como para enfrentarse al poderoso espíritu del toro se puso en posición, aun contaba con otros 3 magos de larga distancia mientras aún había 2 protegiendo a quien lideraba toda la celular. La mirada en el hombre resonaba con un fuerte instinto asesino incapaz de ser superado con sencillez.

El espíritu sabía que incluso en su situación actual era complicado ganar, pero no era conocido como uno de los grandes espíritus que fueron elevados a las estrellas únicamente porque fuera fuerte. El mago se lanzó en contra del espíritu celestial frente a él con las claras intenciones de poder dañar gravemente a la vaca enemiga, pero Tauros sabía cómo debía de obtener la ventaja en la batalla y solo debía de esperar.

Esquivando golpe tras golpe del mago que aumentaba su fuerza con magia, Tauros sintió el nacimiento de un poder en su espalda. Con un rápido salto dejo que un rayo bastante potente se impactara en el cuerpo del hombre causándole un daño en su sistema nervioso, debido a ello no podía moverse sin importar cuanto lo intentara.

Tauro tomo al hombre incapacitado por la electricidad para lanzar-lo en contra del escondite de los últimos 3 magos elementales que eran una molestia para él. Debido a que lanzo al mago los otros 3 salieron de su escondite para evitar quedar inconscientes como los otros 4 magos, pero un fuerte golpe cortesía del hacha de Tauros utilizada como un boomerang los dejo noqueados, ahora ya no había ningún problema para derrotar a los otros magos restantes…

– Ughaaaaaa – Un fuerte gritó de dolor salió del hocico/boca del hombre vaca cuando una enorme cantidad de electricidad se clavó en lo más profundo de su cuerpo , debido a la alta corriente que pasaba su cuerpo no pudo ni siquiera mantener su propio peso – Tauros – Grito Lucy al ver a su amigo gritar de esa manera.

El corte con armas mágicas provocaron que Tauros desapareciera en partículas parecidas a estrellas. En la espalda del poderoso toro se encontraba el líder con su mano encubierta de rayos sumamente salvajes así como los últimos dos usuarios de armas mágicas que contaban con una espada de fuego y la otra una espada de viento.

– Parece que tú suerte se ha acabado niñita – Con una sonrisa de superioridad hablo el actual líder de la célula mientras se preparaba con sus 2 compañeros – Espero te guste usar ese cuerpo tuyo para dar un placer a los hombres… y si tienes una bella espíritu contigo es bienvenida también – Lucy observo enojada al grupo de 3 hombres restantes del gremio oscuro.

– No les perdonare lo que le hicieron a Tauros – Con una voz enfurecida Lucy sacó una nueva llave dorada – _"Ábrete puerta de la doncella"_ **[Virgo]** – Moviendo la llave de la virgen en el aire una luz hizo acto de presencia en el campo de batalla segando a sus rivales al instante.

Una vez la luz desapareció una hermosa joven de cabello rosado corto que no superaba el cuello así como una blanca piel como la porcelana y unos azules ojos vacíos que iban a juego con su rostro monótono. Vestía un traje de Maid francés de los siglos XV que se adaptaba correctamente con ese extraño encanto de una chica servicial que liberaba, además de que la chica llevaba unas cadenas en las muñecas de ambas manos.

– Es hora de mi castigo Hime-sama – Fue lo que la hermosa joven pregunto una vez entrando en escena.

– Porque siempre debes decir eso cuando te invoco – Fue la pregunta característica de Lucy cada que invocaba a uno de sus más fuertes espíritus, aunque esperaba que esta misión no fuera lo suficientemente duro como para lastimar a su amiga.

– Que bueno que seas tan cooperativa – El líder hablo con una sonrisa victoriosa cuando la hermosa dama de rubios cabellos realmente llamó a un hermoso espíritu celestial para la diversión que se aproximaba – Atrapen…los – El líder actual casi se quedaba sin palabras al ver que sus 2 compañeros habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, entonces volteo a los lados para ver si no se encontraban en algún lugar.

Su vista paso a donde sus enemigos estaban. La hermosa chica de rubios cabellos seguía de pie delante de él, pero la misteriosa y hermosa (dama) espíritu de cabellos rosados había desaparecido de un instante a otro. El hombre de la nada sintió como la tierra vibraba bajo sus pies, entonces de un rápido movimiento se alejó a la vez que Virgo salió del piso.

– Magia de tierra… no, magia de excavación – Nombro el mago líder al observar el poder de la invocación – Hiciste una muy mala elección al invocarla como mi enemiga actual, maga – Pronunció el hombre a Lucy quien se quedó confundida – Como mago del rayo tengo la habilidad de poder sentir el cambio de vibraciones a mi alrededor así que cuando la chica intente venir por mí desde abajo sabré de antemano de donde saldrá y podre esquivarlo como si nada.

Demostrando sus palabras salto nuevamente como Virgo quiso salir de la tierra para golpearlo o detenerlo en el suelo, Lucy al ver eso tenía que pensar en cómo evitar que o leyera los ataques de Virgo o cómo hacer que un ataque de virgo lo golpeara. Pensando cómo podía lograr alguno de sus planes observo su alrededor así como pensaba en que forma debía de actuar.

El líder se la pasaba saltando para esquivar el ataque de Virgo una vez detectaba que las vibraciones de la tierra eran diferentes a la usual, preparado simplemente esquivaría esperando a que la dama se quedara sin energía y pudiera derrotarla de un solo golpe. Pronto toco una nueva parte de tierra a la vez que Virgo se metía dentro de la tierra.

Cerrando los ojos libero un poco de su poder mágico para que de esa manera pudiera sentir las ondas vibratorias a su alrededor y prevenir de antes el ataque de la mucama para así poder derrotarla, una vez sintió la vibración así como la ruta que pensaba tomar para atacarlo. El hombre con esa información ya tenía listo su plan de escape como de ofensa para obtener la victoria.

Pero antes de poder saltar una elástica "arma" se quedó atrapada en su pierna. El hombre volteo a ver a Lucy quien con un misterioso látigo en mano había lanzado el extremo alrededor de su pierna, entonces alzo una ceja al ver el "plan" que la chica había desarrollado durante el tiempo de batalla en el que se encontraban, claro era que él esperaba algo más elaborado que eso.

– Aburrido – Con sumo aburrimiento el joven concentro un gran poder de rayo en sus manos para tocar el látigo y usarlo como un conductor de electricidad. La carga eléctrica entonces como una bala fue rumbo a la única carga masiva que podía sentir atraiéndola, entonces el rayo termino por conectar con Lucy.

– Ahhhhhhhh – Un fuerte grito de dolor salió de los puros labios de Lucy por el dolor que la electricidad le provocaba, nunca antes había sentido algo como eso. Debido al dolor soltó su agarre en el látigo provocando que el líder se soltara con una sonrisa en cara.

De verdad pensaba derrotarle con solo un látigo, incluso la mucama que había sido invocada… con sorpresa recordó el hecho de que aún le quedaba un enemigo, pero su reacción fue muy lenta cuando la Maid salió del puso para golpear con una fuerza Hérculiana que lo mando a estrellarse contra una de las paredes y dejarlo inconsciente.

Lucy con algo de esfuerzo se levantó para observar el lugar. Todos los integrantes del gremio se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo debido a sus peleas con 2 de los 12 signos zodiacales invocados, Lucy sonrió débilmente al ver que de verdad pudo derrotar a este grupo ella sola… claro, con la ayuda de Virgo y Tauros.

– Hime-sama – Lucy volteo a ver a Virgo quien le decía por el seudónimo que ella le puso – Durante mis excavaciones me di cuenta de que hay un cuarto de ese lado – Dijo señalando una parte del gremio donde había una puerta roja.

– Vamos a ver – Dijo Lucy quien junto con Virgo caminaron a la puerta. Una vez la puerta fue abierta ambas jóvenes observaron con asombro lo que había dentro del cuarto, pues encarceladas habían 6 jóvenes. Cinco eran jóvenes incluso más jóvenes que Lucy pues no debían tener más de 14 años y la última su edad. Pero… – Son hermosas – Dijo Lucy al observar a las chicas.

No importa donde las viera o en que ángulo las observaran, las chicas parecían diosas hermosas en cuerpos mortales. Su cuerpo si bien no muy desarrollado como el de ella eran sumamente perfectos con curvas suaves no exageradas y sus rostros finos con cierto encanto sumiso que harían a cualquier persona sonrojarse sea hombre o mujer.

La última persona que debía tener su edad era la única que no contaba con toda las características de las niñas jóvenes. Un largo cabello negro lacio que superaba la espalda así como una blanca piel como la nieve y unos ojos blancos como si no contara con melanina los cuales se encontraban algo rojos posiblemente por llorar, su rostro que contaba con el aire sumiso de las damas tenía una belleza un poco más madura que las niñas. Si las más jóvenes parecían diosas, la chica parecía ser una Miko cuya belleza combatía a la par la belleza de las niñas.

Pero cada una de las personas (excluyendo a Lucy y a Virgo) llevaban el mismo "uniforme". La parte superior de un sujetador de diversos colores que resaltaba el busto de cada una de las presentes, así como unos pantis vari color que dejaba caer en las piernas una tela traslucida hasta llegar a sus pies desnudos y en brazos como manos llevaban una cadena de oro (Es parecido a la ropa de las esposas o concubinas de un harem Árabe).

– Que hermosa – La voz de una de las niñas llamó la atención de Lucy – Onee-chan es sumamente hermosa y vaya que es voluptuosa – Con una sonrisa la niña de azules cabello observo a Lucy – Estos lindos trajes le quedarían muy bien o y la mucama es tan adorable – Lucy parpadeo un par de veces, todas las niñas entonces empezaron a charlar entre ellas sobre ropa o cosas así de Lucy.

– No están muy tranquilas pase a haber sido secuestradas – Pregunto Lucy a las niñas que voltearon a verla – Digo, han sido separados de su familia y han estado algunas más tiempo lejos de casa pero… no parecen asustadas ni nada por el estilo – Comento muy confundida Lucy a las niñas.

– Tenemos miedo – Respondió una niña con el cabello negro – Pero sabíamos que alguien nos salvaría en algún momento, simplemente decidimos esperar mientras orábamos a los dioses por nuestra libertad y ahora nuestro pedido se ha cumplido – La niña sonrió cuando explico su calma el motivo de su calma.

Lucy sonrió débilmente al ver que todas las niñas presentes confiaban en ella para obtener la libertad que se les fue arrebatada durante este tiempo – Podrías liberarla a ella 1ro – Pregunto otra de las niñas quien tenía el cabello verde mientras señalaba a la joven de la edad de Lucy – Es importante que ella sea una de las 1ras en ser liberadas.

Virgo con una fuerza común que sobrepasaba a la de los humanos logro romper el candado que mantenía presa a la hermosa joven de negros cabellos, una vez la puerta de la celda fue abierta, la misteriosa chica titubeo ante lo que observaba, así que con miedo en su corazón camino hasta salir de la celda donde se había encontrado todo el día.

– Estas bien – Pregunto Lucy a la hermosa joven de cabellos negros-azulados quien tenía una mirada confundida. Lucy abrazo suavemente a la chica – No te preocupes más, ya todo acabo – Como el susurro de una hermana mayor que intenta calmar a su hermana menor de un miedo por mirar una película de terror, la chica simplemente regreso el abrazo mientras dejaba libre un par de lágrimas que empapaban la zona del busto de Lucy – Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia y el tuyo – Pregunto Lucy con una sonrisa.

– Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata – Respondió la chica mientras se separaba de Lucy – Soy una chica de un pueblo llamado [Konoha] y es un lugar sumamente tranquilo, pero yo me salí porque quería convertirme en una grandiosa maga… pero al intentar salvar a estas chicas termine perdiendo por subestimar a mis enemigos – Lucy podía entender las palabras de Hinata, de no ser porque quienes batallan son los espíritus celestiales que invoca ella hubiera pensado que ye tenía la victoria y bajaría la guardia y sus enemigos tomarían esa oportunidad para vencerle.

– Que te parece si terminamos la misión y salvamos a las chicas – Propuso Lucy con una nueva convicción obtenida a la hermosa maga de negros-azulados cabellos quien asintió, entonces ambas junto con Virgo estaban por ir a liberar a las demás chicas prisioneras, pero de la nada…

– Y si mejor se unen con ellas – Una misteriosa voz resonó en la espalda de las chicas quienes al voltear… [ **KA-BOOOOM] [ZAAAP]**. Una fuerte explosión así como una infinidad de rayos provocaron que la chica saliera disparadas fuera del gremio rompiendo una pared, entonces fuera en la que ahora era lodo por una lluvia que quien sabe cuándo empezó – Y pensar que una simple mocosa inútil derroto a todos estos perdedores ella sola… creo que valdrías incluso un poco más que otras magas normales.

Lucy así como Hinata y Virgo observaron a un hombre de unos cuanta y algo años de cabello negro sucio así como una piel morena oscura y unos ojos castaños. Su rostro parecía ser el de un cerdo además de tener una mirada nada santa en el cuerpo de las mujeres. Llevaba una playera blanca así como un chaleco negro a la par con su pantalón, pero el cuerpo del hombre era de una enorme complexión que no quitaba su apariencia porcina.

Las magas intentaron levantarse, pero el hombre con una vil sonrisa indigna de una persona simplemente movió su mano y una poderosa descarga eléctrica sacudió el cuerpo de las magas para darles un dolor caótico, entonces con una sonrisa observo como le costaba a las magas tratar de moverse por el dolor del ataque anteriormente dado.

– Hi-Hi-Hime-sama – Virgo nombro a su invocadora con su característico apodo mientras intentaba pararse, pero entonces.

[ZAAAP][KICK]

Virgo poco a poco se convirtió en blancas esferas parecidas a las estrellas así como electricidad que salía de la pierna del porcino hombre, quien tenía su pie en el lugar donde se debía de encontrar la espalda de la Maid, entonces con una horripilante risa que se asemejaba a la de un puerco el hombre camino a donde las magas.

– **[Suima no Nami] (Ola del Demonio del Agua)** – De la nada, una potente ráfaga de agua fue lanzada en contra del agresor porcino de las 2 magas, pero el hombre con su puño logro destruir la magia que una de las 2 magas intento lanzar-les – **[Suima no Yari] (Lanza del Demonio de Agua)** – Una vez más una cantidad de agua se juntó para formar una lanza a base de agua color purpura en la mano de Hinata.

– Patético – Dijo el porcino hombre mientras incrementaba su poder mágico y entonces – **[Tengoku no Kohai] (Devastación del Cielo)** – Del oscuro cielo de tormenta un poderoso rayó cayo donde las magas estaban.

 _[AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH]_

El grito de ambas chicas resonó fuertemente en el bosque alertando a todo ser vivo lo que sucedía. El hombre detuvo el rayo una vez que las chicas apenas y podían moverse, entonces con una sonrisa se acercó a donde se encontraban las chicas que apenas y podían moverse por el abismal dolor del rayo anteriormente mandado, entonces el hombre con una brutalidad arranco la parte superior de las prendas para observar mejor los senos de ambas mujeres.

El hombre había relamido sus labios al ver tan jugosos melones para comer aquel día mientras las chicas temblaban de miedo. El hombre paso su mano derecha al pecho izquierdo de Lucy mientras su mano izquierda fue a parar en el pecho derecho de Hinata, entonces el hombre empezó a manosear a las chicas de manera nada gentil cuando más dolor que el supuesto placer que debían de sentir.

– Detente – Pidió una aterrada Lucy al sentir su cuerpo siendo tocado con suma brusquedad – Por favor… detente – Pero el hombre ignoro por completo los quejidos de Lucy.

El hombre se quedó jugando con los pechos de ambas mujeres que simplemente gemían de dolor al ser tratadas con tal violencia, pero al hombre únicamente le importaba mantener sus manos en los suaves pechos de ambas. Con una sonrisa sádica observo a las 2 chicas para saber con quién era mejor empezar, entonces se acercó a donde Lucy mientras dejaba el pecho de la misma para girar su cabeza y mover la mano del seno de Hinata para pasar al de Lucy.

El hombre entonces empezó a acercar su rostro al de Lucy mientras alzaba sus grotescos labios hacía la hermosa dama quien trataba a toda costa ser besada de tal modo.

– Acaso no sabes cómo se debe tratar a una mujer – Una misteriosa voz lo detuvo de continuar, entonces todo los presentes observo a un lado para ver quien osaba detener al líder del gremio oscuro. El responsable fue un joven de negros cabellos que tenía toda su ropa sumamente maltrecha, el joven entonces observo a las 2 damas que compartían un mismo destino y recordó lo que paso hace solos unos instantes.

* * *

 _UN RATO ANTES_

En lo profundo del bosque se podía observar al joven de negros cabellos que estaba inconsciente. Ninguna sola vida en todo el bosque se acercaba al cuerpo del joven porque sus instintos se lo advertían, si se acercan a esa persona o podrías morir al instante, pero de la nada.

 _[AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH]_

El sonido de aquel grito que resonó en todas partes provoco rápidamente el despertar del joven quien en un solo instante se puso en guardia, su instinto pase a que no había un dios cerca estaba alerta de la cercanía de ningún enemigo. Posiblemente aún quedaban rastros de energía que confundían su instinto con la de un dios, pero decidiendo ignorar eso fue corriendo a dónde provino el grito.

Su cuerpo se encontraba ligeramente más débil de lo que debía una vez pasado el día entero, pero sabiendo que puede ser a causa de la batalla que había tenido contra un muy poderoso adversario capaz de hundir toda la isla de Japón en un solo ataque, pero eso no iba a detenerlo de ver que había causado ese grito.

En poco tiempo su cuerpo empezó a ser rodeado ligeramente de chispas eléctricas así como incrementar su rapidez aunque no se diera cuenta en esos instantes. En un periodo de tiempo sumamente corto había llegado frente a donde se encontraban con Lucy y Hinata, pero su ceño se frunció al ver como un asqueroso hombre digno de un villano de algún extraño videojuego que jugara por petición de Sorimachi o el idiota de Doni, pero sea lo que sea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

– Acaso nunca te enseñaron a cómo tratar a una dama – Interrumpiendo el tan cruel acto del hombre la voz del joven resonó en los oídos de las 3 personas quienes voltearon a verlo – Más te vale que te detengas en estos momentos, la verdad es que prefiero no tener que recurrir a la violencia – Comento el joven con una voz calmada mientras su ceño se mantenía fruncido.

– No te metas en esto **[Genshi Shogeki]** **(Impacto Atómico)** – Una enorme cantidad de poder se presentó en la mano del hombre para lanzarla hacía el joven adolescente de negros cabellos. Ni Lucy ni Hinata quisieron ver como el joven sentía tal cruel ataques así que cerraron los ojos pero en vez de un grito de dolor… – Pero qué diablos – El grito de sorpresa de su asqueroso agresor fue lo que escucharon.

Tanto Lucy como Hinata observaron cómo delante de sus ojos se encontraba totalmente ileso el joven de negros cabellos quien ahora tenía una expresión severamente enojada, el hombre se levantó del suelo abandonando los cuerpos de las magas mientras acumulaba magia en sus 2 manos, entonces la energía fue capaz de dar una forma física al rayo en una pequeña esfera.

– **[Chuseishi Bakuhatsu] (Explosión de Neutrones)** – Con una increíble cantidad de magia cargada en el ataque este fue lanzado hacía el misterioso joven, pero el joven no intento escapar sino que espero a que el ataque llegara.

Lucy así como Hinata estaban sorprendidas al ver como el joven no pensaba en escapar de aquel peligroso ataque de quien sabe que potencia, Lucy podía adivinar que ese ataque debía de estar a la par o ser incluso más fuerte que él **[Karyu no Koen]** de Natsu en su máxima potencia, pero el joven simplemente parecía que pensaba aceptar el ataque… hasta que algo imposible paso.

La magia a escasos centímetros del cuerpo del joven se destruyó como si fuera simple polvo que llevaba el viento, algo como eso no podía ser cierto en lo absoluto y aunque sonara irónico a boca de las magas, eso parecía ser obra de magia.

El hombre retrocedió al ver que 2 de sus mejores ataques fueron dispersados como si nada por un simple mocoso, pero algo dentro de él por fin le advertía de lo que sea que fuera esa persona delante de él. No podía vencer de esa forma al joven quien tenía un misterioso poder capaz de cancelar el suyo, entonces usaría su última opción.

– Venga todo el mundo – Un poderoso grito provino del hombre para que solo segundos después aparecieran un sinfín de personas en su espalda con la intención de batallar, pero los magos solo observaron a un hombre así como a 2 mujeres más que llamativas a sus ojos – Escuchen muy bien infelices – La voz de su líder los trajo de regreso a la realidad para escuchar las ordenes – Apunten todos al mago de negros cabellos con todo su poder, el imbécil usa algún de tipo de magia de protección pero si lanzamos más de un ataque en algún punto se romperá – Los magos entonces empezaron a cargar magia para lanzarla en contra del mago.

– Soy una persona que ama la paz como la tranquilidad en su vida, pero no pienso perdonar el acto que tu pensabas hacer – La voz del joven sonaba con una misteriosa gracia que parecía sonar a la de un tirano enfadado con un siervo indisciplinado – _"El pecado cometido por los humanos del cielo su castigo será dado. En nombre de quienes en el oeste osan oponerse del cielo a la tierra su castigo nace. Con la fuerza del tigre así como del cielo. Pecadores como demonios serán derrotados por este castigo sagrado"_ – Palabras de poder salieron de la boca del joven mientras alzaba su mano al cielo.

 _[KRRRCK][KRCCCK][CHHSSSSS][KRSTP]_

El oscurecido cielo creado a partir de las oscuras nubes de tormenta empezó a crispar de tal manera como si dieran a entender de que su ira sería liberada, un brillo puro de un color blanco podía observarse desde la tierra, pues en el centro del evento las nubes se juntaban para demostrar la ira de quien los invocaban.

– _"Del cielo a la tierra por mi mandato los pecados deben ser eliminados"_ – Bajando la mano hacía la altura de su hombro el cielo obtuvo una respuesta, pues inmediatamente un rayo blanco cayó sobre el grupo de magos oscuros con la fuerza de un cohete imposible de detener, entonces los magos incapaces de moverse por el miedo conocieron la ira de un rey demonio en persona.

Lucy así como Hinata estaban más que sorprendidas cuando observaron el ataque del misterioso joven de negros cabellos. Un poder como ese no debía ser posible y menos de una persona o un mago normal, el impacto fue estruendoso pues cada ser vivo escapo lo más pronto posible del bosque para continuar con su existencia, aunque el ataque fue bajado en magia tanto como se pudo el resultado fue uno desfavorable para el joven.

En el lugar donde los magos se encontraban ahora había un gigantesco cráter parecido o incluso más grande que el que haya dejado un meteorito al estrellar contra la tierra, dentro del mismo se encontraban los magos totalmente heridos cercanos al camino de la muerte. El joven al ver eso simplemente obtuvo una sonrisa amarga por la forma en que esas personas tuvieron su "final" acorde con su pecado, pero incluso así él fue bastante generoso en realidad.

El joven observo a las 2 jovencitas que mostraban duda en sus ojos pero que fueron despojadas de la parte superior de sus prendas. El joven de la nada se empezó a desprender de sus 2 prendas, las chicas pensaron que el joven iba a terminar el acto que el asqueroso hombre no logro, entonces cerraron los ojos con cierto miedo de que algo tocara su cuerpo…

– Pero que – Con sorpresa ambas observaron cómo ambas tenían las prendas superiores del chico sobre su desnudo torso, así mismo él misterioso joven ladeo su cabeza sonrojado con el torso desnudo.

– Pónganse-lo ya deben de haber recuperado la movilidad no es verdad – Dijo el joven sin voltear a ver a las chicas por sentirse sumamente avergonzado, entonces tanto Lucy como Hinata notaron que efectivamente podían moverse.

Las 2 damas se pusieron la ropa del joven aunque estuviera ligeramente rota, pero al menos podían cubrir su dorso desnudo – "Esta caliente" – La sensación de la tela que por algún extraño motivo era sumamente cálido les traía una misteriosa pero calmada paz a las 2 chicas, entonces observaron a los magos que posiblemente tardarían meses en recuperarse.

– Gracias – Lucy agradeció al joven quien había evitado su terrible destino a manos de tal asqueroso hombre – Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia y ella es Hinata Hyuga y de no ser por ti… no quisiera ni pensarlo.

– No he hecho nada que merezca vuestra gratitud, simplemente hice lo que cualquier persona hubiera hecho en mi lugar y mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou – Se presentó el joven con una sonrisa que provoco un ligero tinte rojo en las mejillas de las féminas – Por cierto, que hacen 2 hermosas chicas como ustedes en mitad del bosque.

Una vez Godou hizo la pregunta Lucy empezó a comentar por qué había venido al pueblo cerca del bosque así como al bosque, así mismo Godou se quedó con una infinidad de preguntas con respecto a la explicación de Lucy, pues algo dentro de él no podía creer las palabras que la hermosa joven de rubios cabellos estaba diciendo.

– **[Rey]** – De la nada una poderosa voz hablo mentalmente a Godou – **[Desde que decidí despertar una vez el poder divino que apareció al final de la batalla contra Seiryu no logro sentir la magia de mi amo como de la Miko que una vez me porto, a su vez el poder mágico de este lugar es diferente al que conozco… siendo sincero creo que no nos encontramos en nuestro mundo, sino que fuimos enviado a otro por culpa de un pasaje de hadas invocado por un dios].**

– "Ya veo" – Fue la respuesta telepática de Godou a su fiel acero que hibernaba en su brazo derecho – "Crees que así como yo desperté solitario en el bosque, Erika y las demás hayan terminado en algún lugar de este nuevo mundo" – Pregunto Godou con cierta preocupación por sus compañeras.

– **[Es bastante probable]** – Contesto la espada catalogada como un tesoro divino en Japón – **[Pero no tiene nada de qué preocuparse mi señor, de necesitarlo entonces su 1ra encarnación sería activa, así que puede estar seguro de que no están en problemas que necesiten de su fuerza]** – Comento la espada para calmar a su usuario y así poder hibernar nuevamente con tranquilidad.

Godou ahora estaba un poco más tranquilo sabiendo que sus compañeras estaban (de cierta manera) bien, el joven rey demonio tenía que pensar en el 2do problema más importante que había en su cabeza.

Ahora mismo no se encontraba en su hogar sino que misteriosamente se abrió (de forma forzada posiblemente) un pasadizo de hadas que lo llevo tanto a él como a sus compañeras a una dimensión diferente a la que conocen, pero el pasillo lo separo de Erika y las demás dejándolo en una situación en la cual tuvo que mostrar su poder a simples magos al intentar algo que sin duda no perdonaría, pero ignorando eso estaba el problema de como volver a su mundo original al no tener conocimiento alguno sobre ese tipo de magia o cualquier otra.

Posiblemente Erika o Liliana tendrían un plan con un poco de tiempo, pero sin ellas esas cosas no sucederían. Ahora debía de pensar en una forma de reencontrarse con sus compañeras sobre cualquier cosa, pero además de eso debía de encontrar una forma de vivir en este nuevo mundo.

– Pasa algo – La suave voz de Hinata despertó a Godou quien volteo a verla – Parecías algo distraído así que me preocupe, acaso sucede algo malo – Godou soltó una suave sonrisa al ver la preocupación de Hinata por su persona, era obvio que se sentía sumamente agradecida por haberla salvado de ese asqueroso hombre.

– Creen que puedan ayudarme – Los 2 jóvenes observaron cómo Lucy estaba intentando abrir la puerta donde las niñas estaban atrapadas, Hinata fue de manera rápida así como Godou quien no lo pensaría 2 veces.

* * *

 _MÁS TARDE EN EL PUEBLO_

En el pueblo todas las familias que habían sido cruelmente separadas se reunían con tanto amor. Los magos quienes no pertenecían al pueblo miraban esa conmovedora escena con una sonrisa en su cara, pues tanto Godou como Lucy y Hinata se encontraban abrazando a sus hijos o hermanos que pasaron un terrible destino durante un mes entero, entonces el alcalde observo a quienes ayudaron a las pobres niñas.

– Muchas gracias – Agradeció de todo corazón el alcalde a los magos quienes detuvieron a los magos oscuros – Ya hemos preparado su encarcelamiento en lo que llega el consejo de magia para hacerse cargo de ellos por sus incontables crímenes – Los magos estaban ahora calmados sabiendo que ese gremio tendría su merecido, entonces el alcalde paso su mirada al joven – Fuiste tú quien lanzo ese poderoso rayo blanco – Pregunto el alcalde con una mirada monótona que nunca abandonaba su cara.

– Así es – Respondió Godou al alcalde.

– Veo que no tienes marca de ningún gremio – El joven hombre observo todo el dorso desnudo de Godou antes de prestarle una camisa lo suficientemente grande para que le quedara bien, pero ninguna marca indicaba que fuera un mago de un gremio – Que piensas hacer una vez dejes este pequeño pueblo, tienes algo pensado.

– Debido a diversas circunstancias termine por separarme de unas amigas muy importantes para mí, así que pensaba en ir a buscarlas – Respondió Godou con total sinceridad en su voz como en su mirada, entonces el alcalde puso una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

– Hay una forma más sencilla de encontrarlas – Godou puso una mirada de sorpresa ante las palabras del alcalde – En vez de moverte de un lado a otro es más fácil que busques un gremio donde trabajar, es más simple encontrar a un mago que trabaje en un gremio que uno que vaya de vagabundo de un lado a otro y créeme, un mago con tu nivel de poder no será sorpresa que los rumores vuelen como un águila.

Godou no sabía que decir ante tales palabras. Efectivamente es más fácil encontrar a alguien cuando sabes donde trabaja que uno que simplemente se mueve de un lugar a otro, sin conocer como era este nuevo mundo debía de ser cuidadoso con no perderse o meterse en un enorme lío de un segundo a otro, pero donde podría encontrar un gremio que lo aceptara como un miembro de un día para otro.

– Porque no te unes a Fairy Tail – La voz de Lucy provoco que Godou voltear a verla – Es un gran lugar donde las personas son como una gran familia y siempre se apoyan los unos a los otros, además de eso es conocida como el gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore y sin duda tus amigos al escuchar del gremio piensen que te encuentras ahí, además sin duda te llevarías muy bien con todo el mundo y eso también va para ti Hinata – Dijo Lucy a su nueva amiga de negros cabellos – Que dicen – Pregunto Lucy con una sonrisa.

Godou así como Hinata se observaron a los ojos antes de volver a ver a Lucy, la verdad Godou no tenía nada que perder en unirse al gremio de Lucy pero no es exactamente que le gustara las cosas que se supone debía hacer una vez dentro, pero el problema era Hinata quien pase a ser maga no se sabía con exactitud lo que buscaba o su objetivo.

Los 2 tenían que pensar muy bien su respuesta.

* * *

 **Con esto acabo el 1er capítulo de esta serie.**

 **La verdad me quede estancado un tiempo pensando en cómo hacer que Godou salvara a Lucy de una manera acorde tanto a Campione como a Fairy Tail, al final este fue el resultado que tome pero incluso así siento que me falto una chispa importante durante el evento mismo, más espero que les haya gustado la forma en que se desarrolló.**

 **Debo aclarar que el poder del "Rayo Blanco" pertenece a los derechos divinos de Byakko así como la velocidad divina del rayo que uso para moverse más rápido del punto b al punto a, además de que se demostró el nivel de poder que tiene Godou con un solo movimiento, así mismo una habilidad que sorprenderá a los magos en batallas venideras.**

 **Si se preguntan porque aparece Hinata en la serie, es porque tengo planeado un cierto evento en la historia y necesitaba unos personajes para eso, pero la verdad soy demasiado flojo para crear más Oc´s aparte de los que ya hay en la saga que tengo planeada.**

 **Así mismo es posible que aparezcan personas de otros animes o personajes que cree yo dependiendo de si tengo flojera o no de crearlos o tomarlos, pero la historia en si avanzara de una manera u otro y la mayoría posiblemente sea de un capítulo o permanente en la serie, todo dependerá de cómo lo vea, incluso si quieren ver a un personaje de otro animes solo díganmelo.**

 **Y como vieron no revele si Godou como Hinata se unirán a Fairy Tail sino que lo pensaran, pues en el próximo capítulo se sabrá que camino tomara Godou, si buscar a Erika y las demás como un "Mago Vagabundo" o unirse a un gremio como lo es Fairy Tail y esperar a que Erik como las demás lo encuentren.**

 **Y antes de terminar, responderé a los reviews que han dejado:**

 **Hyakky Yako:** Yo también las amo, son de mis favoritas en cuanto chicas fueran del harem canon y sí, pero en su momento me pareció mejor la batalla entre el dragón marino contra el homúnculo dragón oriental de oro con las flamas del sol. No puedo negar que en la batalla contra Byakko pensé en hacerla en contra de un falso Fenrir de oro, pero en mi imaginación la batalla entre los 2 dragones fue mejor demostrada que la de las 2 bestias salvajes que demuestran un gobierno en la tierra

 **Soulalbarn18000:** Espero que este desarrollo te guste.

 **Manuelhector09:** Me alegra saber que te gusto.

 **Enigma95:** Pues al final se dijo como se transportó aunque sobre las bestias… guardare esa información para otra ocasión, no quiero hacer spoiler.

 **KuroNashi:** Me alegra saber que mi historia es de tu agrado, aunque en sí la regla de los cuerpos de los Campiones es que ninguna magia que no sea de un igual o sus eternos rivales los dioses puede afectar su cuerpo de ninguna manera así que esa regla ya aplica, sobre robar los poderes de dioses y dragones aunque es posible le verdad es que aparte del dios que maldijo a Zeref y unos cuantos dragones aparte de los padres de los DS no se conocen otros dioses o dragones en el mundo de FT pero de existir también es posible siempre y cuando Godou los asesine, sin más espero que disfrutes del fic.

 **El Poderoso Gilgamesh:** Pues que pasa con Godou en Fiore será en el próximo capítulo, pero espero que este capítulo ese a la altura de tu atención.

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	3. Chapter 3

**[En Nombre de la Victoria]**

El hermoso brillo del cielo azul junto con la flora y fauna del bosque pasaban a alta velocidad por el movimiento del tren que se dirigía a un destino que él desconocía por completo. Animales se dejaban ver de vez en cuando mientras el tren continuaba en un veloz movimiento para poder llegar a su destino lo más pronto posible, pero una vez cansado de ver la mima escena durante ya unos 6 minutos paso su vista a donde se encontraba, observando el interior que era un cuarto de 3.5 tatamis donde habían 2 asientos uno enfrente del otro donde habían 3 personas contándolo a él.

Sentadas a un lado pero a cierta distancia se encontraban Lucy y Hinata hablando de cosas de chicas o algunas otras cosas que realmente no le interesaban mucho, entonces pasó a lo que tenía en manos. Un libro que venía dentro de la mochila que los aldeanos le habían ofrecido cuando había derrotado a los villanos pecadores, también habían unas raras cosas azules como cristal con magia dentro así como ropa y el libro que tenía en sus manos.

Decidido a pasar el tiempo de viaje leyendo es que saco el libro esperando entretenerse hasta llegar a su desconocido destino, pero la belleza natural llamo su atención y simplemente abrió la 1ra página del libro sin haber inspeccionado su contenido ni nada y era por eso que ahora si revisaba correctamente lo que contenía. Las hojas color doradas daban a entender que eran un libro muy viejo y pase a eso, las letras escritas en tinta seca todavía eran leíbles incluso cuando eran letras extrañas y aun así los podía leer como si fuera su idioma natal, aunque se interesaba por el sello mágico que había en el centro de la 1ra página.

Las letras en mayúsculas… o en grande, tenían escrito "Libro del Rey Seromante" y abajo se encontraba el circulo o sello mágico del rey muy posiblemente. Curioso por saber si era una bibliografía o una historia creada por un novelista de aquel mundo, volteo la página donde encontró el título del 1er capítulo…

Magia de sombras muertas – Ese era el título del 1er capítulo y cunado Godou leyó el escrito del libro explicaba pasos a seguir e incluso venía con una advertencia de muerte. Pasando la siguiente página observo un nuevo título – Magia de necromancia de almas – Pasando la siguiente página – Magia de usurpación de cuerpos – Otra página fue pasada por su dedo índice junto con el pulgar.

Debido a lo viejo que era el libro es que tenía cuidado al pasar sus páginas y evitara así romperlas, pero con cada página que encontraba era el mismo resultado; Magias poderosas (a nivel humano) y un tipo de entrenamiento para dominarlas, en general no le importaba nada las magias cuando no tenía un control en su magia, pero las magias si le llamaban la atención o al menos la del libro… Acaso Lucy tendría un libro como este en su mochila o solo la suya, esa era una pregunta que Godou se estaba haciendo.

Su vista se detuvo en una página que decía – Metsujin Maho – Y obtuvo una ligera curiosidad de tal poder. Con cuidado leyó la pequeña descripción que había en el libro y luego examino los pasos que venían dentro del libro y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, dicha magia que tenía como misión el asesinar a los dioses no era más que mierda pura. El entrenamiento efectivamente podría volver a un humano normal con un gran espíritu a un Capitán América o a un Batman mágico, pero transformar a una persona a un asesino de dioses era imposible.

Aunque el entrenamiento le daría un poder inhumano al que lo hiciera, esa fuerza no se podría comparar con la de Hércules, tampoco le daría la entrada al reino de la velocidad divina o si quiera obtener la resistencia mágica de un rey demonio a quien lo completara, simplemente lo acercaría a una enorme distancia de un Grey One o a lo mucho un Ancestro Divino…

Aunque sería un tema totalmente diferente si un Campione era quien hacía dicho entrenamiento. Godou cumplía ya con los requisitos mínimos del entrenamiento y una fuerte cantidad de magia en su cuerpo, pero para aprender tal magia debía de obtener conocimiento de magia de fuego básica y decir un encantamiento para que las flamas cambiaran su poder, aunque también estaba la maldición de tener que controlar la magia adecuadamente como para no provocar un incidente mucho peor al que uno se pueda imaginar.

– Sucede algo malo, Kusanagi-san – La voz de Hinata llamó su atención y volteo a ver a la dama de negros cabellos – Has estado muy callado desde que subimos e iniciamos el viaje y veo que has estado poniendo caras raras al observar el libro que tienes, acaso el libro no te gusta – El joven rey demonio observo pensativo en cómo responder a eso.

– Yo tengo un libro en mi mochila si ese no es de tu agrado – Lucy comento eso mientras ofrecía el libro que venía en la mochila que el alcalde les había brindado, Godou quería saber qué tipo de libro se le había ofrecido a Lucy y por eso lo tomo – Si te aburres de leer, no olvides que puedes hablar con nosotras de lo que deseas – Sonrió Lucy a Godou y él mismo devolvió la sonrisa aunque un poco forzada.

No tenía nada en contra de las dos niñas en particular, pero él era un rey demonio de otro mundo que desconoce todo de ese mundo como para siquiera hablar con esas dos lindas niñas. Volviendo al libro de color marrón con los bordes de oro, el título escrito en grande apareció junto con una imagen de una doncella y una sombra en la espada y el título de [La historia de la doncella y el ogro] y con cuidado paso a la siguiente página.

Desde las primeras páginas pudo observar que era un verdadero cuento infantil y no era un libro de magias como el suyo… pero eso no parecía ser algo que sucediera por un error – "Ese anciano es un zorro astuto" – El alcalde buscaba algo al darle aquel libro mientras le daba uno normal a Lucy, entonces observo a las dos magas que esperaban una respuesta de él al estar muy callado desde el inicio del viaje.

– Agradezco que me permitas leerlo – Agradeció Godou a Lucy por el libro que lo entretendría durante el resto del viaje – Y pasare a la charla… pero no lo tomen como algo negativo por favor, simplemente siento que no podría seguir el rumbo de alguna platica – No quería ser descortés con ninguna al no hablar con ellas durante el viaje… pero era una persona de otro mundo que no sabía nada de ese y prefería leer en silencio que a hablar sin sentido de cosas que desconocía.

Lucy y Hinata decidieron dejarlo así y respetar la privacidad o el deseo de quien era su salvador, aunque era un poco triste la forma en que él parecía preferir la soledad que disfrutar de la compañía de alguna persona… aunque debía ser normal cuando se había separado de su grupo de compañeras con quienes era muy cercano, entonces las dos damas continuaron su plática con la intención de respetar la decisión del joven mago.

Godou empezó a leer el libro que parecía pertenecer a una categoría de sobrenatural con romance y suspenso, desde la 1ra página del libro hasta donde pudiera llegar durante el transcurso del viaje.

* * *

Una hora había pasado desde que el viaje había terminado y el sol ya se estaba ocultando poco a poco, dentro de unas 3 horas más o menos debería de empezar la noche y eso le causaría un problema acerca de la posada, pero con el dinero que tenía por el alcalde debería de poder tener suficiente dinero para una noche o una semana como máximo y lo que sabía más o menos de un gremio por los constantes juegos que era obligado a jugar por Doni le daban una vaga idea de cómo podrían funcionar.

Godou y Hinata empezaron a caminar siguiendo a Lucy hacía su gremio donde podrían obtener una entrada al mismo. Godou pasaba la vista por la cuidad con curiosidad de cómo era la cuidad y de cómo son las personas que vivían ahí, pues sabiendo eso podía darse una idea vaga del tipo de personas que serían los magos llamados [Fairy Tail], pues Godou pensaba ir con todo si esas personas resultaban ser muy malas personas, aunque no tardó en darse cuenta que eran personas amables y trabajadoras.

Al final, los tres habían llegado a un enorme edificio que dejo sorprendidos a los dos jóvenes y entonces Lucy abrió las puertas del "gremio"… aunque pareciera más un pequeño castillo.

Godou bajo la cabeza una vez que la puerta fue abierta y esquivo un barril que había salido volando del interior y entonces cuando se levantó por completo para observar el interior… su ceño preocupado había pasado a una mirada de póker face al ver el interior, pues más que un Gremio de magos respetables de los cuales uno podía depender… parecía una taberna donde los magos malvados tomarían unas cervezas antes de hacer algo malo.

Hinata quien también esperaba ver a personas calmadas platicando entre ellas caballerosamente con sonrisa en cara, tenía una mirada de sorpresa cuando observo al público que se dividía en todo el gremio. Una parte se encontraba bebiendo y una dama de castaños cabellos parecía beber del barril directamente, en otra mesa había un conjunto de persona tomando alcohol mientras platicaban entre risas y el último parecía tener una batalla con muchas personas raras.

Pero cuando la puerta fue abierta en su totalidad, todos los presentes voltearon a ver al responsable del ruido para encontrarse con su compañera de gremio junto con dos personas que no conocían, pero decidiendo ignorar a las dos nuevas personas que habían llegado junto con su compañera, cada uno de ellos había sonreído para saludar a Lucy.

– Lucy – El 1ro en llegar a la puerta era uno de los que peleaban quien tenía un curioso cabello rosado que estaba peinado en puntas salvajes y revueltas junto con una piel ligeramente bronceada y que tenía unos ojos negros como el ónix, un rostro salvaje parecido al de un pandillero que quedaba con sus pupilas rasgadas como una serpiente y unas facciones algo infantil. El chico usaba un chaleco negro con los finales dorados y con una bufanda de escamas de dragón, un pantalón holgado negro junto con unas sandalias, pero Godou podía sentir como algo dentro de él le decía que un "enemigo" estaba cerca – Quienes son ellos – Pregunto Natsu observo a Hinata y luego alzo la vista para ver a los ojos a Godou quien era más alto que él.

– Veo que regresaste sana y salva de la misión y por lo que veo no fue nada muy difícil ¿verdad? – Mirajane había llegado a la acción con su eterna sonrisa incluso cuando tenía en su mano un plato de metal con algunos pedidos – Te dije que sería una misión fácil – Esas palabras resonaron en los oídos de Godou, entonces su vista paso a la chica de blancos cabellos mientras sentía un poco de ira salir de su persona.

– Fácil – Mirajane observo al misterioso joven cuando dijo esas palabras con cierta ira – Tú mandaste a Lucy a esa lugar – Las memorias de la hermosa chica rubia junto con la dama de negros cabellos de la nada habían regresado a su cabeza, sus lágrimas como su mirada de desesperación…

– Espera por favor, Godou – Lucy detuvo a Godou y este volteo a verla junto con sus compañeros de Gremio – Mira-san no podía saber que eso iba a suceder y fue mi culpa el haber aceptado sin esperar a que alguien llegara y me acompañara, por favor no la culpes – Los dos magos parecían confundidos ante las palabras de la maga de espíritu celestiales.

– Sucedió algo en la misión – Pregunto preocupada Mira ante la situación tan densa entre los dos nuevos magos junto con Lucy, entonces Godou observo otra parte del gremio con cierta ira en sus ojos y Hinata observo el suelo recordando lo duro que había sido todo hasta hace unas 5 horas atrás.

– Que pasa con todo este animo – Una voz en la espalda de los magos llamó la atención de los presentes quienes voltearon a ver a un anciano y pequeño hombre que tenía toda la parte superior calva con el alrededor de cabello canoso y de una blanca piel que resaltaba unos marrones ojos, su rostro arrugado mostraba sus años de experiencias como una increíble serenidad digna de un sabio hombre. Usaba una camisa blanca de manga larga encima de un chaleco blanco con un círculo azul en la espalda y un pantalón negro.

– Maestro – Hinata se sorprendió cuando los magos nombrar a esa persona como al maestro del gremio, y más cuando era una persona de alta edad, pero Godou podía sentir un increíble poder dentro del cuerpo del anciano hombre y sabía que no era alguien a quien subestimar.

– Es la 1ra vez que veo sus rostros en el Gremio… acaso nuevos miembros – Pregunto el maestro a Mira quien se encontraba presente en la entrada del gremio junto con la bandeja de plata, entonces la dama sonrió como al parecer hacía siempre y se preparó para responder.

– En realidad llegaron junto con Lucy un tiempo antes de su llegada Makarov-master, realmente no sé si vienen a unirse al gremio o si son amigos de Lucy – Comento la maga de blancos cabellos al anciano hombre que se miró a los dos magos quienes estaban a un lado de su preciada hija, aunque el joven de negros cabellos parecía retener una increíble cantidad de poder mágico.

– Ya veo – Dijo Makarov con una simple sonrisa y observar a los dos jóvenes – Y se puede saber que los trae a mi gremio – Pregunto con amabilidad el anciano hombre mientras caminaban hasta entrar en el pequeño castillo – Son acaso magos que buscan unirse al gremio o amigos de Lucy que quieren ver cómo es su gremio, acaso quieren dejar una solicitud o buscan a una persona en específico – Pregunto Makarov caminando por el centro del bar, de la nada se detuvo y volteo a ver a las persona paradas en la entrada – No se queden ahí parados y entren por favor, Fairy Tail es su hogar – Mira, Natsu y Lucy empezaron a caminar mientras charlaban un poco.

Hinata como Godou se quedaron parados en la puerta un poco confundidos de todo lo que sucedía en aquel lugar tan animado como un circo, entonces ambos se vieron a los ojos y con una mirada complicada se empezaron a mover hasta que llegaron a la barra donde se encontraba Lucy hablando con el mago peli rosa y también estaba el maestro del gremio, entonces cuando ambos se sentaron en la barra es que la maga de blancos cabellos apareció con una sonrisa en cara.

– Y exactamente quienes son ustedes y qué relación tienen con Lucy – Preguntó curiosa Mirajane a los dos jóvenes magos a quienes acompañaban a la novata del gremio – ¿Acaso son un ex y su mejor amiga que empezaron a salir juntos en secretos o un triángulo amoroso? – Pregunto con cierta ilusión la dama dejando a los dos magos en una incómoda situación, entonces Lucy quien había escuchado esas palabras volteo a ver a Mira sonrojada por tal comentario.

– No es nada como eso – Exclamó Lucy a Mirajane cuando dijo esa broma – Ellos son personas que conocí en mi misión… aunque hubiera preferido conocerlos en una mejor situación – La voz de Lucy se había deprimido y sonaba con miedo al recordar los eventos de la tarde, Hinata también había mostrado terror en sus ojos y Godou había fruncido el ceño ante tal recuerdo, pero tales acciones llamaron la atención del grupo de personas que había en la barra.

– ¿Qué sucedió en esa misión? – Pregunto Mira algo preocupada por las diferentes reacciones de los presentes, entonces Lucy observo a Mira con una mirada de miedo y horror puro.

– No es una historia para nada bonita – Comento Godou a los presentes quienes voltearon a verlo – Si quieren saber con detalle lo sucedido, pregúntenles a ellas, yo simplemente conozco el final de dicha historia – El joven rey demonio solo conocía la parte donde a parecía para salvar a Lucy y Hinata de manos de dicho asqueroso ser.

– Todo comenzó cuando llegue al pueblo – Lucy con una mirada llena de miedo empezó a contar el cómo se habían conocido y lo que tuvo que pasar en aquella misión y eso tomaría un largo tiempo explicando a detalle, pero los presentes no pensaban dudar en escuchar a su compañera y prepararse para cualquier acción que daba de tomarse.

* * *

– Así que eso paso – Hablo Mira con sorpresa en su voz, pero su mirada se había entristecido porque ella le había dado esa opción a Lucy.

– No es culpa tuya Mira-san, no había forma de que supieras que eso iba a pasar – Lucy sabía que Mira podía sentirse culpable cuando explicara lo que había sucedido y no quería que eso pasara, pero los magos no estaban para nada felices de que unos bastardos hubieran intentado lastimar a sus compañeros.

– Debo de agradecerte – Comento Makarov a Godou quien se había mantenido callado como Hinata y el mismo volteo a ver al anciano hombre – Salvaste a una de mis hijas de tal destino, no sé cómo agradecerte por eso – Godou se sintió sumamente incomodo cuando Makarov le dijo eso y es que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención – Si hay algo que desees solo pídelo por favor.

– Entonces permítame entrar en su gremio – Los magos ahora estaban sorprendidos por la respuesta de Godou – Lucy me convenció de unirme al gremio para poder encontrar a unos compañeros de los cuales me separe, si me uno a un gremio será mucho más sencillo que las encuentre o eso me dijo y por eso quiero unirme a este gremio – Habló Godou a Makarov con una sonrisa en cara.

– No hay problema – Fue la respuesta de Makarov – Mira.

– Hai – La mesera sonrió suavemente y debajo de la barra saco un tipo de sello color amarillo – Esto es un sello mágico y su función es poner la marca del gremio en el cuerpo de una persona, así que dime, donde quieres que te pongamos la marca del gremio – Pregunto Mira con su dulce sonrisa, pero Godou observo el sello – No duele ni nada por el estilo – Comento Mirajane al ver la cara de Godou ante el sello.

– Ese no es el problema – Comentó Godou con una voz suave – Intentémoslo – Los presentes estaban confundidos con las palabras del joven de magia del rayo, entonces Mira puso la marca del gremio en la espalda de la mano del joven y…

[ROPTURA] [DESTRUIDO]

La marca que había aparecido había sido destruida sorpresivamente apenas el sello se separó de la mano del joven y entonces Godou suspiro.

– Como lo suponía – Los presentes voltearon a ver al joven quien dijo esas palabras curiosos de aquel significado y Godou sabiendo eso – La magia no me afecta – Los magos miraron incrédulos a Godou cuando dijo esas palabras – Cualquier magia que intente afectar mi cuerpo será destruida al instante, incluso si es magia beneficiosa – Explico Godou a los presentes sin dar realmente un conocimiento acerca de su verdadero poder como un rey demonio.

– Tengo que admitir que es la 1ra vez que escucho algo como eso – Comentó Makarov mientras se acariciaba la barbilla con su mano derecha y pensaba en las palabras del joven – Entonces tendremos que poner la marca en tu ropa temporalmente mientras buscamos una solución a eso – Dando una respuesta, Makarov dio la orden y Mira busco algo que el joven llevaba consigo que no debiera ser cambiado y Godou pensando en ello, busco un objeto en la pequeña mochila que le habían dado.

Godou entonces saco de la mochila un collar de acero con una parte de metal negro como azufre y Mira puso el sello en aquel lugar, donde apareció la marca del gremio en un color blanco.

– Mientras que lleves ese collar con la marca creada por el sello, serás un miembro del gremio a ojos del consejo, aunque eres un miembro en estos momentos. Tú también quieres unirte ¿verdad? – Makarov observo a Hinata quien asintió suavemente – Entonces dile a Mira donde quieres tu marca y de qué color – Mira camino a donde se encontraba Hinata y preparaba el sello, entonces se quedó pensando y le susurro en su oído.

– Acompáñame – Las dos damas se fueron a otra parte para poder poner el sello, entonces todo el mundo empezó a animarse con la llegada de dos nuevos miembros y muchos de ellos dijeron fiesta por ellos e invitaron a Godou.

– Pasare por el momento – Informo Godou con una suave sonrisa – Nos veremos el día de mañana – El joven se levantó para partir del gremio, pero entonces Makarov decidió detenerlo.

– No seas así chico, estamos celebrando la unión de dos nuevos hermanos e hijos a esta gran familia, tus hermanos quieren conocerte un poco, que tiene de malo quedarte a tomar o jugar con nosotros – Godou se detuvo y volteo su rostro suavemente con una sonrisa algo forzada.

– No tengo un lugar donde pasar la noche y quisiera encontrar un lugar antes de que sea más tarde, así que podemos festejar por cualquier cosa mañana o en otro momento – Godou no quería ser el centro de atención y por eso tampoco quería quedarse en la fiesta por su nombre, aunque el mayor motivo fuera que no tenía un lugar donde descansar realmente.

Los magos notaron la incomodidad de Godou y algunos detuvieron a Natsu quien sería el único que buscaría que el joven se quedara, entonces Godou se fue del gremio esperando encontrar un lugar donde descansar adecuadamente, no paso mucho para que Hinata y Mira regresaran y vieran como el Gremio se encontraba un poco callado y cuando notaron que no se encontraba el joven de negros cabellos, es que Hinata pregunto por Godou y Makarov le contesto la duda y entonces Hinata se despidió y salió corriendo.

Los presentes estaban curiosos por esa reacción, pero inclinándose de hombros es que cada uno de los miembros regreso a lo que estaba haciendo antes de la entrada de ambos jóvenes que se habían unido al gremio.

Makarov debía de mantener vigilado al joven que había salvado a Lucy y no es porque desconfiara de él ni nada por el estilo, pero que una persona apareciera para salvar a una de sus hijas como si fuera suerte… no quería pensar que ese chico que parecía ser sumamente inocente como buena persona, resultara ser un espía o un enemigo del gremio que pensaba dañar a los miembros del gremio como una misión de su superior, motivo por el cual debería enviar a un miembro con él cada que tuviera que salir a una misión.

* * *

En las calles de magnolia se encontraban Hinata y Godou caminando juntos en búsqueda de un Hotel, pues Hinata no se sentía cómoda lejos de Godou y eso era porque, Godou le había salvado la vida como su virginidad e incluso había sido tan amable con ella cuando le entrego su ropa para cubrirse, su corazón se sentía cómodo cuando estaba cerca de él y la verdad es que prefería estar cerca de él hasta que el miedo grabado en su corazón desapareciese.

Godou no sabía porque Hinata corrió a su lado cuando noto que no estaba en el gremio ni por qué quería buscar un hotel junto a él, pero al no ser un verdadero problema el tenerla ayudando con el tema de un lugar donde pasar la noche, es que no tenía razón alguna para tener que negarse a su ayuda y venía de maravilla de cierta manera, ambos buscaban lugares cómodos así como preguntando a personas que fueran capaces de ayudarlos a encontrar un hotel.

Al final llegaron milagrosamente a un hotel que no era realmente 5 estrellas, pero que aparentaba ser bastante cómodo para una noche y con los precios que tenían, ambos podrían obtener un cuarto donde descansar… más Godou nunca espero que todos los cuartos estuvieran ocupados salvo por uno que contaba con dos camas individuales.

Ya era muy de noche y buscar durante más tiempo realmente no era una estrategia adecuada para el ambiente o siquiera para la situación en la que se encontraba y aunque quería negar o buscar una solución, Hinata había aceptado el cuarto y había pagado la noche antes de que Godou pudiera aceptar o negar y entonces la dama sonrió suavemente con una inocencia de una niña que quería ayudar a sus padres o hermanos, entonces Godou se vio obligado a aceptar el hecho de que tendría que dormir con Hinata para no desperdiciar ni su dinero, ni su buena acción.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron hacía donde el gerente había informado donde se encontraba la habitación y los dos jóvenes magos caminaron hasta ese lugar para detenerse y abrir con la puerta. El cuarto no era la gran cosa siendo una habitación de un salón de clases normales con dos camas individuales que podían hacerse una con solo empujar las camas y con mesas de noches de los lados de las camas, al parecer no existía algún equipo electrónico que sirviera como entretenimiento en este mundo y eso era fácil saberlo cuando no había ni un televisor en la sala, entonces ambos jóvenes caminaron hasta las camas y Godou noto una puerta un poco alejado de donde se encontraban las camas y por eso se levantó a ver lo que era.

Abriendo la puerta un piso de porcelana manchada con partes negras por la suciedad imposible de quitar junto con un lavabo, un inodoro y una regadera con puerta transparente era lo que había dentro junto con un jabón y champú, además de que habían unas batas o toallas apiladas a los lados de unas cestas, todo eso cubierto por un plástico y así evitar que insectos dejasen descendencia o hagan acto de aparición en ellas.

Godou pensó en su largo día y lo bueno que sería un baño, pero pensando más en su compañera es que le ofreció a Hinata entrar al baño primero en lo que pedía algo para comer, entonces Hinata asintió para caminar al baño mientras Godou caminaba a lo que parecía ser el "teléfono" de aquel mundo y pedir servicio al cuarto, aunque no conociera el tipo de comida de dicho mundo es que decidió llevarse por su instinto a la hora de pedir algo que pudiera tener un agradable sabor y ser bueno para dicha hora.

[AGUA] [CAER]

Godou cuando empezó a marcar al número que venía en una tarjeta en una de las mesas de noche, el sonido del agua cayendo resonó en su cabeza y la imagen de Hinata retirando con suavidad su ropa llego a su mente, entonces con la sangre fluyendo a sus mejillas es que negó con rapidez recordando lo poco caballeroso que era dicho acto y más cuando todavía recordaba lo que había pasado esa mañana y eso lo llenaba de cierta ira.

Al final pidió dos platillos para que él y Hinata pudieran comer mientras tenían un tipo de charla adecuada para evitar un silencio incomodo o simplemente conocerse un poco mejor mientras el sueño entraba en ambos y pudieran descansar adecuadamente, entonces la puerta del baño se abrió y cuando Godou volteó a ver, su rostro se había sonrojado cuando Hinata había salido del baño con su cuerpo únicamente cubierto por una delgada toalla que apenas y cubría lo indispensable para la dama, Godou no podía creer que Hinata hubiera salido de esa manera sabiendo que había un chico en el cuarto y Godou debatía para que cierta zona en vez de dormir como ellos debían de hacer, decidiera levantarse.

Hinata observo a Godou y se sonrojo tímidamente mientras movía su cabeza a otra parte, tan encantador como inocente gesto hizo latir violentamente el corazón del asesino de dioses e incluso podía escuchar en sus propios oídos el sonido de su corazón palpitando a una alta velocidad por la vergüenza que tenía, pero los oscuros ojos como azufre así como los perlados ojos de Hinata se observaban si alejar la vista del otro.

Cuando Godou pensaba decir unas palabras al abrir su boca…

[TOC] [TOC]

La puerta había sido tocada regresando a los dos jóvenes a su mundo y una nueva voz sonó con el mensaje de – Servicio a la habitación – Godou se levantó de prisa para abrir la puerta, donde un hombre vestido con el uniforme le entrego un carito con la comida preparada por los chefs y vaya que se veían delicioso, entonces Godou metió su mano derecha en su bolsillo y saco el monto adecuado de la comida e introdujo el carrito.

Godou llevo el carrito dentro del cuarto y observo como Hinata estaba acostada en la 2da cama aún con la toalla que protegía con recelo su zona más íntima, pues la llamativa zona del busto que era rodeada por la toalla sin duda era llamativa y eso era por el gran busto que tenía que era un busto que era un poco más pequeño que el de Lucretia Zola, entonces nuevamente ambos se observaron en un silenció que solo Godou pensaba era incómodo.

Godou pensando en que Hinata no quería cambiarse en el baño y prefería hacerlo con libertad y tiempo para poder arreglarse si así lo deseaba, el joven tomo la mochila que le habían dado en el pueblo y se metió al baño con la intención de darle a Hinata todo el tiempo que gustase para cambiarse en el cuarto sin su presencia… aunque aprovecharía para darse un baño con agua fría y así poder bajar su calentura.

Godou suspiro cuando entró en la ducha y abrió la parte fría de la ducha con tal de que todo su cuerpo se relajara o dejara su calor por el bien de su moral, no era su culpa al fin y al cabo, Hinata era sumamente hermosa y con la personalidad que tenía, sin mencionar su cuerpo de otro mundo, realmente provocaría con facilidad a cualquier hombre que la viera, pero Godou tenía una moral muy grande y no podía permitir que una estupidez sucediera y por eso debía de bañarse con el agua fría del hotel.

* * *

Debido a que realmente no le molestaba cambiarse en el baño y sabiendo que podía ser muy vergonzoso cambiarse frente a Hinata, Godou había salido del baño con una playera blanca de tela junto con un pantalón a juego como un conjunto de pijama. Él había tardado una cantidad de tiempo acorde para que Hinata se vistiera con su pijama para poder descansar tras comer, pero observando las camas es que su rostro se enrojecía y maldecía interiormente el cómo su calentura volvía, pero no era su culpa.

Él se había asegurado de tomar un tiempo largo para que Hinata no tuviera ningún problema para poder cambiarse durante todo el tiempo que quisiera, pero continuaba únicamente con la toalla que protegía con recelo el cuerpo debajo de él que sin duda era difícil de proteger, entonces Hinata cuando noto la mirada de Godou es que los perlados ojos de Hinata volvieron a iniciar una batalla en contra de los azufres ojos de Godou.

Las mejillas de ambos se volvieron de un tierno color rojo mientras el sonido de sus corazones latiendo como pistones a toda velocidad resonaba violentamente como si quisieran explotar, ninguno de los dos podía apartar la mirada del otro sin importar cuanto lo intentaran… si es que alguno siquiera lo estaba intentando, incluso parecía que no habría final alguno de la mirada de ambos, solo hasta que el estómago de Godou había rugido sonoramente por el deseo de una comida antes de que su conciencia quisiera descansar sin alimentarlo.

El sonrojo de Godou aumento cuando el sonido de su estómago había resonado en la habitación y fue el 1ro en apartar la mirada de la otra persona y su atención paso a la comida que había ordenado para los dos, entonces con pasos calmados fue a donde el carrito que había introducido al cuarto y lo movió en el centro de ambas camas para poder revelar así dos platillos, donde uno era un plato de sándwiches con frutas picadas que servirían para una buena noche mientras que en otro plato había un pedazo de carne marinada en miel junto con un té de hiervas relajantes que tenían la misma función.

Godou tomo ambos platos y le dio uno a Hinata quien gustosa la acepto y Godou tomo su plato para comer en su cama, pero su vista pasaba de vez en cuando al cuerpo cubierto de Hinata incluso en contra de su voluntad, pero no era su culpa, era un joven saludable que le interesaba el cuerpo de las mujeres… aunque no al punto de ser como los tres idiotas de su academia, simplemente tenía un mayor control de sus acciones, pero en la actualidad era difícil alejar su vista del cuerpo de Hinata.

El cuerpo de Hinata no solo era voluminoso en las zonas adecuadas sino que su pálida piel y por no mencionar sus perlados ojos la hacía una mujer con una apariencia exótica que muy pocos hombres podrían resistir de verdad… pero el recuerdo de lo sucedido en la mañana provoco una ira dentro de él que realmente le hacía desear volver a usar sus poderes en contra de todas esas personas y a su vez esperaba que sus amigas estuvieran bien también, aunque esas niñas eran fuertes y encontrarían una manera de llegar a su lado.

Continuando con su comida en aquel silencio donde el único ruido era la de los utensilios y el aire que entraba por las ventanas, era un ambiente cómodo que realmente hacía que su cuerpo se relajara y cuando termino de comer, es que ambos jóvenes se prepararon para entrar en el mundo de Morfeo y esperar un nuevo día como magos de Fairy Tail, pues Godou tenía que encontrar una forma de reunirse con sus compañeras para luego buscar una forma de volver a su mundo, entonces cerro los ojos para poder descansar.

* * *

El oscuro firmemente que era iluminado por incontables estrellas poco a poco desaparecía cuando un brillo dorado poco a poco empezó a teñir el cielo por el cambio de reinado. El brillo del sol no era tan intenso como para obligar a una persona a despertarse y era poca la luz que podía atravesar las cortinas de los lugares de descanso, pero en el hotel donde descansaba el rey demonio, incluso aquel poco brillo fue suficiente para que sus parpados se fruncieran en desacuerdo con su mente de despertar e iniciar un nuevo día.

Los parpados habían perdido la batalla cuando su rostro se frunció por la orden del cerebro de prepararse para un nuevo día en aquel mundo, entonces Godou abrió un poco los ojos para empezar a parpadear para que sus ojos se acostumbraran poco a poco a la luz del sol y entonces logro abrirlos por completo, pero entonces su rostro se había enrojecido al instante.

Frente a su rostro se encontraba a una corta distancia de 4 cm el rostro de Hinata, ella estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración tocando su barbilla y podía ver como sus mechones caían al lado izquierdo que era donde dormía. Godou con cuidado se movió para que la parte superior de su cuerpo se levantara, aunque eso provoco que tanto él como Hinata fueran destapados de la delgada sabana y entonces Godou pudo sentir como su sonrojo crecía ferozmente.

Debajo de la sabana del lado de Hinata es que su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente expuesto a su vista, pues Godou podía observar los grandes pechos de Hinata así como sus rosadas aureolas y sorpresivamente tenía unos pezones invertidos, algo llamativo era que al parecer la marca del gremio se encontraba en su busto derecho de un color dorado, su delgada cintura estaba en bajada desde sus suaves y firmes pechos como malvaviscos, pero de la cintura nuevamente se volvió una curva con su ancha cadera que dibujaba a su paso su redondo y carnoso trasero que era bastante apetitoso y unos cuantos vellos oscuros en la parte frontal de su zona más íntima, entonces de ahí bajaba a unas torneadas piernas que llegaban hasta sus pies.

Godou se sorprendió de ver a Hinata como dios la había traído al mundo. Godou se quedó pensando en una explicación lógica de lo que pasaba en esos instantes, pues era obvio que Hinata se había pasado de su cama a la suya y que en el proceso su toalla se había desprendido de su cuerpo, pero no podía entender por qué Hinata había salido de su cama para dirigirse a la suya, simplemente no podía entenderlo.

Godou noto como el rostro de Hinata había fruncido el ceño y poco a poco abrió sus ojos y observo a Godou que estaba sentado en la cama, todavía medio dormida es que Hinata se levantó también y estiro sus brazos al cielo, Godou había tragado duro cuando los grandes pechos de Hinata habían rebotado con los movimientos de Hinata, Godou se encontraba cada vez más rojo y entonces Hinata se limpió los con su dedo índice y tras parpadear un par de veces noto algo y bajo su mirada a su propio cuerpo…

– Kya – Notando que se encontraba en su traje de cumpleaños, es que movió su brazo derecho para proteger la zona de sus pezones así como la zona más importante como mujer mientras se sonrojaba, entonces Godou más enrojecido que antes perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas, pero se había levantado en seguida.

– Lo lamento – Godou se había levantado mientras se disculpaba y salía corriendo a una gran velocidad hasta salir del cuarto.

Godou se encontraba con la espalda pegada en la puerta del cuarto mientras escuchaba fuertemente a su corazón a punto de explotar. Godou decido que lo mejor era tranquilizarse y empezó a inhalar y exhalar, Godou ya estaba acostumbrado a ver el cuerpo de mujeres voluminosas debido a Erika como a Lucretia, pero era la 1ra vez que veía a una dama fuera de su grupo de compañeros que observaba desnuda y esperaba que Hinata no estuviera enojada con él.

Al final lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que Hinata abriera la puerta y ver si estaba enojada o no.

* * *

Ya habían pasado 25 minutos desde que había salido del cuarto del hotel donde se había hospedado y Hinata todavía no salía de la habitación para saber si estaba molesta con él, aunque era probable que la dama se estuviera vistiendo y arreglando antes de salir del cuarto para poder verlo a los ojos o algo parecido a ello, entonces la puerta se abrió y Godou observo a la joven dama.

Pues Hinata se encontraba de pie en la puerta usando una playera blanca de manga corta ligeramente escotado debajo de una sudadera negra con una capucha con piel y un pantalón negro ajustado que resaltaba correctamente todas las curvas de la dama, entonces ambos jóvenes se volvieron a sonrojar por lo que había pasado hace unos minutos.

Godou intento disculparse pero Hinata negó diciendo que no estaba enojada aunque si algo avergonzada, ella admitió que en la noche había tenido una horrible pesadilla con el evento del día anterior y despertó asustada por ello y fue entonces que camino hasta la su cama, en algún momento que ella ignoraba es que su toalla se le fue arrebatada de su cuerpo y se sentía mal de haberse pasado a su cama sin permiso alguno.

Godou sonrió débilmente diciendo que lo pasado, pasado era y que no había razón de lamentarse por cosas que a habían pasado, entonces los dos hicieron las paces donde ninguno de ellos dos era culpable y Godou decidió cambiarse antes de ir al gremio para empezar su 1er día como mago del gremio de las colas de las hadas.

No paso mucho para que saliera del cuarto con una playera negra con un estampado de un dragón dorado, encima de eso llevaba una chamarra negra con los bordes dorados y un pantalón de mezclilla donde en el centro pasaba un cinturón negro con la hebilla de plata y por no faltar su colar donde lleva la marca del gremio.

Una vez los dos jóvenes se habían arreglado adecuadamente es que empezaron a caminar hacía las calles de Magnolia para poder ir al gremio, aunque obviamente tomaron su tiempo para entregar la llave de la habitación que habían usado y luego salir del hotel para poner rumbo al gremio, Godou quería aprender sobre cómo funcionaban los gremios, de cómo eran las misiones y como se pagaba a los magos tras cumplir con las misiones.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes habían llegado al gremio que tenía las puertas abiertas desde muy temprano en la mañana y Godou pudo observar alrededor de unas 15 personas más o menos, pero en la barra se encontraban el maestro del gremio como la joven de nombre Mirajane, entonces los dos jóvenes caminaron a la barra y el maestro como la mesera habían volteado a ver a los dos jóvenes quienes habían madrugado.

– Buenos días – Mira fue la primera en saludar a los presentes con aquella sonrisa que nunca desaparecía de su rostro.

– Buenos días – Tanto Godou como Hinata devolvieron el saludo de la hermosa dama.

– Así que decidieron madrugar ¿eh? – La voz de Makarov llamó la atención de los presentes – Los jóvenes de ahora tienen demasiada energía – Dicho comentario quedaba bien con su octogenaria apariencia, entonces tomando un barril de lo que sería alcohol, dio un sorbo a su bebida para suspirar de placer – ¿Acaso piensan tomar su 1ra misión o esperan un equipo? – Preguntó Makarov a los dos jóvenes quienes parecían estar confundidos.

– La verdad es que es nuestra primera vez en un gremio de magos y no tenemos ni idea de nada, así que esperaba que nos pudiera explicar cómo funciona lo de las misiones, las recompensas, los equipos y cualquier cosa que sea de suma importancia – Las palabras de Godou sorprendieron un poco a Makarov como a Mira, entonces el anciano hombre se quedó pensativo de cómo explicar todo lo importante de los trabajos o del gremio en general.

– Master, quiero tomar esta misión – Una nueva voz había interrumpido la meditación del anciano hombre y entonces todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la dueña de dicha voz.

Una joven de una pequeña complexión que tenía un hermoso cabello azul celeste ligeramente alborotado que tenía una diadema amarilla en el centro, tenía una blanca piel cual dulce durazno y unos hermosos ojos avellanas que quedaban perfectamente bien con sus facciones finas e inocentes como las de una niña inocente. Un top amarillo debajo de un chaleco marrón abierto y unos pantalones cortos blancos era su vestimenta, la dama no tenía un cuerpo curvilíneo teniendo una complexión delgada donde la zona del busto era pequeña en realidad y su cadera que era delgada en sí no era exactamente llamativa por la falta de curvas en la zona superior, pero algo que la joven si tenía era cuando su pantalón resaltaba su cadera y sobretodo su redondo y suave trasero que si era un poco grande.

La chica tenía un encanto de una niña rica a la cual se le debía de sobreproteger y aunque no tenía realmente unas curvas impresionantes, la chica competía con el cuerpo delgado de Liliana quien tenía la belleza de un hada plateada. Godou debía de admitir que la joven era linda y que su trasero era bastante bueno, no es que lo admitirá libremente, pero repetía que era un chico sano interesado en el cuerpo de las mujeres y no puedes negarme que tú también te fijarías en dicha zona si la tuvieras en persona… eso creí.

– Levy – Makarov nombro a la niña quien traía consigo una hoja de papel y entonces una sonrisa astuta nació en el rostro del anciano hombre – Antes de que puedas tomar la misión, crees que puedas explicarles cómo funciona un gremio a nuestros nuevos integrantes – Levy observo a los dos jóvenes magos que se habían unido la noche anterior al gremio tras salvar a Lucy, entonces asintió al no ser algo que le molestara.

– Empecemos con lo más importantes; Las misiones – Habló Levy con una sonrisa feliz de ayudar a sus Kouhais – Las misiones son como dicen sus nombres, son peticiones que una persona acepta y cumple para poder ser recompensados adecuadamente dependiendo de la dificultad de la misión que se cumpliera, a su vez, las recompensas son variadas y algunos magos aceptan misiones más por la recompensa que por la dificultad que tengan, las dificultades se dividen en 5;

Misiones de clase-E; Estas misiones son las más sencillas de entre todas las que hay, pues hasta los magos más jóvenes pueden cumplirlas al ser más que nada el de buscar objetos importantes y la recompensa suelen ser bastante bajas pero adecuadas a la misión, aunque también está el ser ayudante de personas dependiendo de la magia que uno tenga.

Las misiones de clase-D; Estás ya incrementan un poco su dificultad pues suele requerir de batallas en contra de pequeños seres o buscar en lugares poco complicados aquello que los clientes buscan e incluso en ciertas ocasiones se debe de batallar en contra de ladrones o cosas como esa, pero suelen ser personas sumamente fáciles de vencer.

Misiones de clase-C: Aquí la dificultad ya es mayor debido a que se define como batallas en contra de una bestia de gran fuerza e incluso pelear en contra de algún mago vagabundo que hace cosas malas e incluso cuenta con eventos o guardaespaldas, la mayoría de los magos las toman ya que soy fáciles de cumplir e incluso un poco emocionantes.

Las misiones de Clase-B: En este caso son misiones cuya dificultad puede ser una alerta para algunos magos, pues suele ser enfrentarse a una manada entera de bestias como combatir en contra de magos oscuros que hacen mal en algún lugar, además de que las misiones de búsqueda suelen ser en lugares complicados llenos de trampas y puzles, y en algunas ocasiones es recuperar un objeto de una mazmorra.

Las misiones de Clase-A: Estás misiones ya tienen un nivel mayor a las anteriores donde la fuerza debe de ser mucho más grande que en otras pues es batallar en contra de gremios oscuros enteros de bajo nivel junto con la opción de muerte o heridas mortales, muchas personas suelen evitarlas a menos que la situación sea necesaria, incluso hay ocasiones en las que una persona tarda meses en volver, aunque las recompensas son las mayores de las 5.

– Estás son las 5 categorías son aquellas a la cuales los magos novatos enfrentan, pero existe una categoría para magos especiales y esos son los magos y misiones de clase-S, SS y SSS, las cuales tienen una dificultad inhumana para cualquier ser vivo y la probabilidad de sobrevivir a eso es incluso inferior al 2%. Las misiones suelen están en el tablero del gremio y hay una gran cantidad de ellos y una vez que escoges una misión se la entregas al maestro del gremio o a un encargado como Mira-san – Levy entonces entrego a Mira el papel y la joven mesera como encargada la tomo – Mira-san entonces da el código de la misión para dar a la base central del consejo la información de que la misión fue pedida para que otros gremios no la tomaran y en caso de que ya fuera pedida antes, se le informara al mago que no es posible acceder al pedido y que escoja otra – Godou se impresiono de la forma de trabajo tan ordenada que había en ese mundo.

– No puedes tomar esta misión, Levy – La nombrada observo a Mira quien dijo esas palabras para su sorpresa.

– Acaso alguien ya la pidió – Pregunto Levy al escuchar que la misión que pido no podía pedirla, pero Mira sacudió su rostro con suavidad para negar esa posibilidad – Entonces, ¿Por qué no puedo pedir esa misión? – Pregunto Levy a la hermosa dama de blancos cabellos quien había dado una suave sonrisa.

– La misión pide a dos magos para cumplirse- Mira le paso a Levy la misión y entonces la dama tomo el papel para volver a leerlo, era imposible que ella hubiera cometido el error de no ver que la misión pedía a dos magos.

Levy abrió los ojos cuando observo que efectivamente había un requisito de que dos magos debían de cumplir la misión y eso la sorprendió, pensar que había sido descuidada en la lectura de la misión y vaya que tenía problemas pues Jet y Droy habían salido a una misión personal de una persona que les daría una buena recompensa y entonces observo a los dos nuevos miembros del gremio.

– Alguno quisiera acompañarme en esta misión – Los dos jóvenes se habían sorprendido con la repentina invitación de la maga de azules cabellos – Usualmente iría con mis compañeros y amigos a esta misión, pero los dos están fuera cumpliendo una misión y no tengo quien me acompañe – Los dos jóvenes se quedaron pensando en la petición de la hermosa joven de azules cabellos.

– Creo que pasare – El primero en responder había sido Godou – Buscare otra misión en el tablero posiblemente – Godou podía decir que era un pacifista todo lo que quisiera, pero no podía negar su amor por la batalla y una misión de rango menor a la C serían meras falacias para él quien buscaría la emoción de una interesante batalla.

– Te acompañare – Hinata acepto gustosa la oferta de Levy y eso era porque quería conseguir dinero para poder permanecer con Godou durante el mayor tiempo posible, pero en aquellos momentos prefería misiones donde las batallas fueran escasas y en contra de oponentes débiles que no fuesen más allá de un problema para ella, entonces Levy entrego a Mira el cartel que paso para que ambas magas salieran rumbo a la misión.

Las dos magas empezaron a caminar rumbo a la salida del gremio para charlar entre ellas de animada manera y eso era porque a Levy, Hinata le recordaba demasiado a Lucy y eso la hacía sentí como si ambas pudieran llevarse verdaderamente bien como ella y Lucy.

Godou entonces paso su vista a la tabla de misiones donde debía revisar alguna misión interesante que despertara la sangre Kusanagi que era digno de aventureros idiotas destinados a conocer peligros absurdos, entonces Godou planeaba ver si había una misión interesante que no solo diera una buena paga además de que saciara su deseo de aventura que latía en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero antes de poder dar un movimiento para buscar la misión perfecta.

– Master quiero está misión – Una nueva voz llamó la atención de Godou y observo entonces a una hermosa mujer cuyo cabello era de un hermoso color jade que llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda con unos flecos cubriendo la parte derecha de su rostro y debido a su blanca piel como durazno es que sus castaños ojos brillaban de hermosa manera, su rostro con facciones maduras pero también contaba con unas facciones ligeramente salvajes. Su ropa constaba de una blusa negra con los finales blancos sin tirantes que se apegaba a su curvilíneo cuerpo, pues su busto que era un poco más pequeño que el de Lucy se notaba mucho por el vestido así como su delgada cintura que daba paso a unas anchas caderas y por el vestido es que se podía notar su trasero bien formado y dejando ver dos largas piernas que caían a un par de botas negras, la dama demás usaba un paliacate en su cuello junto con un sombrero amarillo que hacía recordar mucho a una persona que viviera en el lejano oeste.

– Una misión de caza para Halconteras… ¿Piensas ir tu sola o hay alguien que va a acompañarte en esta misión, Bisca? – Preguntó Makarov a la dama de nombre Bisca cuando observo la misión que pedía y Bisca negó tener un compañero – Los Halconteras son muy peligrosas en estas épocas del año, creo que lo mejor sería que fueras acompañada – Makarov empezó a examinar a los magos que había en el gremio pensando en quien podría acompañar a Bisca con respecto a la misión, pero la mayoría de magos no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder encargarse de dicha misión y entonces sus ojos pasaron al nuevo miembro que había salvado a Lucy el día anterior – Sé que es muy repentino y que realmente no son un equipo, pero, ¿Crees que podrías acompañar a Bisca con esta misión? – Godou como Bisca se sorprendieron de las repentinas palabras del maestro Makarov – Los Halconteras realmente son muy problemáticas en esta temporada del año – Comento Makarov de manera seria a Godou.

– Si no te molesta – Comentó Godou observando a la doncella de verdes cabellos quien estaba un poco dudosa.

– Entonces nos vamos – Makarov sonrió cuando ambos magos empezaron a caminar fuera del gremio cuando Mira había pasado la misión a la base de datos del consejo los dos magos del gremio simplemente caminaron de manera silenciosa debido a que ninguno tenía una forma de iniciar una conversación con el otro.

* * *

Habían pasado una hora y 15 minutos desde que ambos magos habían salido del gremio y habían sudo al tren que en una hora los llevo al lugar donde se cumpliría la misión según lo que decía y es que ambos habían llegado a un pueblo rural de tamaño mediano que era animado más no demasiado, entonces los dos empezaron a buscar a la persona que había pedido la presencia de un mago o más para encargarse de su problema.

Los dos magos para evitar que un silencio incomodo o simplemente para intentar llevarse bien, es que durante todo el viaje hablaban de cosas que Godou quería saber o cosas que Bisca comentaba y ver que reacción tenía Godou con ello, al final ambos tenían una buena relación de nuevos compañeros preparados para la batalla.

– Ustedes deben de ser los magos que pedí – Una voz llamó la atención del grupo y entonces observaron a un hombre de cabello negros ocultos por un sombrero de paja que evitaba al sol tocar su blanca piel y sus ojos marrones resaltaban en la sombra de su cara, tenía una expresión amable como madura y llevaba una camisa blanca debajo de un overol azul y unas botas – Mi nombre es Montayu y soy el dueño de un rancho en las cercanías del pueblo, pero las malditas bestias emplumadas corredoras han estado dando casa a mis pobres animales, por no mencionar que mi tierra se vuelve infértil cada que van corriendo – Se quejó el hombre con un suspiro – Espero que puedan ayudarme con este problema.

– Como magos de Fairy Tail, le prometemos que haremos lo mejor de nosotros – Bisca fue quien respondió con una animada sonrisa en cara mientras Godou asentía vagamente, entonces los dos magos siguieron al granjero para poder ir a la tierra del granjero y así empezar con la misión de caza por la cual se encontraban en aquel lugar.

* * *

No pasó nada de tiempo para que ambos llegaron al rancho de Montayu y observar que habían pocos animales fuera de la granja y que la mayoría se encontraba dentro, pero Godou podía sentir una cierta aura que afectaba el lugar. Montayu había estado conversando acerca de cuando comenzaron a venir los depredadores así como quejarse de lo mal que se lo pasaba por eso mismo, entonces el joven hombres les pidió a los magos encargarse de eso mientras terminaba su trabajo en la granja.

Quedando los dos solos es que decidieron ir a un lugar alto para poder buscar mejor a las bestias a las cuales debían de cazar y debido a la plática que Godou había tenido con Bisca es que sabía un poco de los Halconteras que debían de cazar por misión de Montayu, entonces los dos buscaron ese lugar adecuado de búsqueda y entonces poder empezar la casa y es que Bisca era sumamente adecuada para el trabajo, pues ella dominaba la magia de [Re-equipo] que le permitía invocar un arma de una dimensión de bolsillo o de un lugar al cual ella conozca y usaba rifles mágicos como armas que usaba.

Bisca encontró el mejor lugar y entonces ambos fueron de prisa a dicho lugar para poder dar inicio a la caza de las bestias.

* * *

En lo alto de unos árboles ambos magos se encontraban viendo a la distancia a sus presas y es que los Halconteras eran un cruce, su cabeza o incluso se le podía considerar una quimera, pues tenía piernas de pantera y un gran cuerpo de halcón así como una cola negra y su rostro era la de un halcón de plumaje negro y con filosos dientes en su pico, vaya que era una extraña combinación, pero Godou conocía cosas más extrañas que esas.

En realidad había uno de ellos que era mucho más grande que los otros y los demás se encontraban rodeando a la mayor mientras ponían delante de ellas presas que habían casado, Godou parecía confundido de ello, solo hasta que Bisca quien también observo eso respondió a la duda del joven rey demonio.

– Ahora entiendo porque el Maestro Makarov te pidió que vinieras – Godou paso su vista a la dama de verdes cabellos que dijo esas frases – Ya notaste el más grande de ellos ¿verdad? – Pregunto Bisca a Godou quien había asentido – Esa es una hembra reina y es una joya que todos los machos desean y para demostrar que valen como la pareja candidata a rey, ellos llevan una ofrenda y la mejor ofrendada dada por un macho hará que se vuelva el rey – Comentó Bisca para que Godou entendiera – Pero las reinas solo salen de sus cuevas en la temporada de celo, cuando los Halconteras se vuelven más salvajes y por eso van en contra de la granja de Montayu.

Godou podía entender un problema pero iba a ser difícil el poder acabar con todos los Halconteras como a la reina, pero para eso se encontraba Bisca y es que su misión o trabajo era eliminar rápidamente a la reina y Godou nada más actuaria si la operación tenía un fallo y se debía de usar la destrucción en su estado más puro, entonces Bisca se acomodó para apuntar a la cabeza de la reina y dar fin a los problemas del jefe de rancho, así que, teniendo ya el blanco jalo con fuerza el gatillo del revolver.

[DISPAR] [ATRAVEZAR] [SANGRE]

Tanto Godou como Bisca estaban sorprendidos cuando uno de los machos del grupo había saltado en frente de la reina para tomar el disparo y morir en el acto, eso provoco que toda la manada volteara a ver el lugar donde provino el disparo y posiblemente buscasen la venganza o eliminar a quien se metía en su camino y por ello es que la reina soltó un grito ensordecedor para que todos los miembros del clan fueran en contra de los responsables de la muerte de uno de sus compañeros como pretendientes y es así que cada uno de los Halconteras empezaron a correr donde los dos se encontraban.

Bisca entonces nuevamente empezó a apuntar hacía el cráneo de la reina para que al matarla todo terminara bien, pero cuando disparo nuevamente una bala mágica, otro consorte o aspirante al título de rey saltó para tomar el daño de la bala y ser asesinado por el bien de su reina, pero entonces eso provoco que las bestias incrementaran la velocidad como la ferocidad del grupo que buscaba una mayor venganza, entonces Bisca continuo disparando con la intención de que al menos una bala diera en el cráneo de la reina Halcontera, pero las bestias predijeron los disparos y se movían de manera galante para esquivar las balas.

Uno de los Halconteras menores había usado una mayor velocidad y escondido por la altura de su raza logro llegar al árbol donde el depredador atacaba a su reina, entonces con una poderosa patada en el tronco, Bisca había perdido su equilibrio por fijarse en dispar en vez de sostenerse y debido a eso es que había caído de la rama donde estaba y choco contra otras hasta tocar ruidosamente el suelo y eso provoco que Godou se preocupara.

La manada se acercaba y los más veloces junto con el que ya se encontraba presente tenían pensado atacar en conjunto a la dama y ver quien la mataba 1ro, Bisca había recibido mucho daño de la caída como para defenderse, entonces el más cercano y el responsable de su caída estaba a punto de devorarla al abrir su pico con los incontables dientes que portaba, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera dar una mordida en alguna parte de la dama.

[CAÍDA] [APLASTAR]

Godou había saltado del árbol a la tierra y con su puño derecho había aplastado la cabeza del Halcontera, pero entonces dos de las bestias saltaron en su espalda y Godou con un rápido movimiento se impulsó con su pierna derecha para girar y luego uso su pierna izquierda para girar sobre su eje y con su pierna derecha levantada dio una patada al rostro de uno que fue mandado a volar junto con el otro cuando su rostro choco.

Las bestias se acercaron mucho, solo había un espacio de 70 cm para que ellos llegaran a donde se encontraban y eso era bastante malo. Godou debía de pensar en una forma de eliminar a todo el grupo sin excepción, entonces saltó hacía atrás esquivando el ataque de uno de los 3 Halconteras jóvenes y con su brazo derecho detuvo un zarpazo de otro Halcontera, entonces observo como el 3ro se encontraba en su espalda preparándose para lanzarse.

– " _Oh tormenta sagrada de los cielos al cual el Oeste brinda protección"_ – Palabras de hechizo salieron de la boca del rey demonio y entonces su cuerpo fue rodeado por unos cuantos rayos y cuando la 3ra bestia en su espalda saltó, Godou como si fuera un rayo en movimiento desapareció en un brillo blanco y quedando a un lado de donde el ataque original se mandó y entonces los dos Halconteras chocaron entre ellos.

Godou alzó sus manos y detuvo a la 1ra bestia, entonces enterando sus piernas en la tierra es que aventó al joven junto con los otros 3 de su especie, entonces observo que los mayores se acercaban a unos 20 cm de distancia y eso lo dejaba con pocas opciones así que decidió ir a todo o nada, no pensaba dejar que su compañera fuera lastimada por ese tipo de criaturas y menos perder en su contra.

– "¡ _Por qué soy el más fuerte entre los fuertes! Realmente, soy quien mantiene todas y cada una de las victorias. No me importa quién me rete, sea hombre o demonio... puedo enfrentar a todos mis rivales y enemigos ¡Cueste lo que cueste, aplastare a todos aquellos que se pongan en mi camino_!" – Palabras de hechizo fueron citadas de un momento a otro y la imagen de un toro con cuernos de oro se hizo presente en su rostro mientras un aura dorada lo rodeaba. Godou observo a las jóvenes bestias y a una gran velocidad es que tomo a cada uno y los lanzó en contra de los adultos – Se los regresamos – Los tres fueron arrojados y toda la manada se había detenido mientras miraban enfurecidos al responsables del daño de sus crías.

La reina levanto su rostro lleno de ira en contra del humano responsable del daño de sus hijastros y entonces el joven demostró la ira que él sentía por que sus cachorros habían lastimado a su compañera de gremio, entonces la reina estaba a punto de lanzarse en contra del hombre y entonces el joven rey demonio concentro energía para poder dar un buen ataque.

– " _Oh sean justos los vientos que al Oeste dan protección y con la fuerza de la tempestad la victoria en contra del daño será dado"_ – Los Halconteras que pensaban ir en contra de los magos se detuvieron cuando habían escuchado las palabras de poder y un sentimiento nació dentro de ellos… no, de cualquier ser vivo que solo tuviera un instinto para sobrevivir.

Los cielos retumbaron y oscurecieron en tan poco tiempo, gruñendo al ser llamados por quien era su amo en esos momentos y en menos de un parpadeo…

[RAYO]

Un poderoso rayo cayó sobre todas las bestias con una fuerza inhumana y una poderosa explosión de luz resonó en todo el lugar llamando la atención de todo el mundo y tras unos escasos segundos, el cielo había vuelto a su normalidad y las bestias habían sido fuertemente heridas de gravedad por la fuerza de impacto del rayo como toda la energía que había dentro, aunque eso hizo que Bisca viera sorprendida al joven.

– Te encuentras bien – Godou volteo con suavidad su rostro y Bisca sintió como un poco de su sangre se juntó en sus mejillas para un suave sonrojo, pues la mirada salvaje y la sonrisa que tenía en esos momentos volvía a Godou una persona algo… atractiva.

– Estoy bien – Bisca dijo eso mientras intento levantarse, pero su peso fue mayor y estaba a punto de volver a caer al suelo, pero entonces Godou la tomo de la cintura y la pego a él. Bisca sonrojada más que antes volteo a ver a Godou quien la había acercado tan violenta y repentinamente a él como si nada.

– No te hagas la dura, un hombre gusta cuando las damas le dejan ser confiables en momentos como estos – Bisca no dijo nada (más que nada por la vergüenza) y acepto la ayuda del joven para poder ir a donde el contratista y tomar la recompensa de la misión, pero para Bisca aquello era sumamente vergonzoso.

* * *

En el tren de regreso a Magnolia se encontraban Godou y Bisca quienes platicaban un poco de cualquier tema, aunque Bisca estuviera debatiéndose mentalmente sobre los errores que había cometido. Si ella verdaderamente hubiera ido sola, era muy probable que hubiera sido asesinada por las bestias de gran tamaño y de no ser por Godou, su muerte era más que segura y todo eso le daba una muy amarga sensación.

Por su parte Godou se encontraba observando un libro de hechizos que Montayu le había regalado cuando la misión termino, pues al enterarse de que Godou había sido responsable del daño a la naturaleza de la cuidad es que le dijo que guardara esos poderes en contra de oponentes que lo necesitaran y usara unas nuevas para la próxima e incluso le dejo un libro con hechizos y magias para que se decidiera por uno.

Al final la misión se había terminado y ambos tomaron parte de la recompensa por acabar con el problema de los Halconteras de una vez y por todas, aunque Godou pensaba si de verdad tendría que utilizar magia… pero conociendo su poder es que tal vez los poderes divinos podrían ser usados en otros momentos y aprender magia en un mundo de magia era algo adecuado.

– "Como era el dicho… ¿si vas a roma, actúa como un romano?, creo" – Godou suspiro y observo las magias que podría intentar dominar.

* * *

 **Y con esto acabo el 2do capítulo de esta serie.**

 **La verdad es que tuve que borrar por completo toda la historia que ya llevaba y empezar con esta nueva y eso era por los muchos problemas que tenía con la anterior, al final termine en una donde Godou intentaría unirse al gremio de las colas de las hadas para que sus compañeras supieran donde encontrarlo.**

 **La verdad es que no tengo todavía un equipo para Godou y posiblemente no se la dé, sino que se aun mago que prefiere ayudar a sus compañeros cuando no está en misiones en solitario o que alguien quiera un compañero para alguna misión, además de que ya se ha demostrado su fuerza destructiva con su poder limitado para finalizar con que tal vez use otro tipo de magias del mundo de Fairy Tail u otros animes de magia.**

 **Las parejas todavía no las tengo bien claras así que tal vez dentro de poco lo revele, ya sean las parejas de Godou o parejas que se formaran dentro de la serie, a su vez tengo pensado crear tres capítulos más antes de que dé inicio la saga de la batalla en contra de la Isla Galuna en la cual se dará una batalla entre el rey demonio y un demonio que ya todos conocemos.**

 **Ahora responderé a los Reviews del capítulo anterior:**

 **Soulalbarn18000:** Me alegra saber qué piensas de esa manera y estoy agradecido con que pienses que mis historias están bien hechas, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu gusto.

 **Enigma95:** Ciertamente es mejor eso (sonríe alzando suavemente su labio).

No diré mucho del tema de las dos ancestros divinos pues es un tema que revelaría muchos spoilers que no quiero dar todavía y matar la sorpresa, así que tendrás que esperar para averiguarlo.

No diré nada porque sería spoiler, pero solo diré esto:

Entendí esa referencia.

 **KuroNanashi:** Pues no tienes nada de qué preocuparte que no será ese tipo de historia, pues Godou sabría lo que sucedería si revelaba esa información o se imaginaría lo malo que sería y lo problemático que será solucionarse.

 **Hyakki Yako:** Pues la autoridad de Byakko consta de 2 habilidades que forman parte del mito del viento como de la tormenta o rayo, pero tienen algo así como una condición, los mitos los investigo y los deduzco en caso de falta de información para que quede acorde con el héroe, me alegra saber que te gustan y más que nada por esa escena es que escogí a Lucy en vez de cualquier otro miembro, espero que te guste.

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego…**

 **Dejen un Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**[La lluvia del corazón fantasma]**

En las calles de magnolia se encontraban los dos jóvenes magos que regresaban de su misión y era sorprendente que hubieran vuelto en solo 2 horas (contando el viaje de 1 hora de regreso) junto con toda la recompensa y eso era algo nuevo para Bisca, pero durante la mayor parte del viaje cuando las pláticas habían llegado a su final, Godou se la había pasado leyendo el libro de magias con su orgullo posiblemente roto por el comentario de Montayu, pero el granjero decía la verdad, Godou era un mago muy poderoso que tenía un poder abrumador parecido al de un desastre natural y lo mejor era aprender magias menos poderosas para su uso en batallas.

Godou se había detenido en la única a la cual realmente le pareció interesante como la más fácil de dominar en poco tiempo, aun así continuo ojeando el libro en búsqueda de alguna magia interesante que le fuera útil y había encontrado un par que no eran exactamente para la batalla, pero que su utilidad era increíble y era posiblemente una muy buena opción para aprender más adelante si era necesario.

Al final los dos magos llegaron al gremio de las colas de las hadas, donde ya habían más magos con lo que parecía ser la típica actitud de todo el gremio, la cual era animada con personas amantes de las fiestas, entonces los dos caminaron por el centro del gremio mientras los demás platicaban de cosas o algunos otros buscaban misiones que cumplir como un hombre parado observando las misiones de aquel día… aunque Godou se preguntaba porque tenía la sensación de que esa persona solo observaría durante todo el día.

Ignorando eso es que camino a donde se encontraban tanto Mirajane como Makarov, quien al parecer continuaba tomando alcohol desde muy temprano, aunque Godou no pensaba decir nada cuando su abuelo compartía el mismo destino, aun así es que camino rumbo a donde ambos se encontraban y cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los dos jóvenes que habían salido muy temprano a una misión, Makarov no se esperaba que ambos regresaran tan pronto.

– Vaya sorpresa – Makarov hablo cuando sus dos hijos habían llegado de su misión – No esperaba que regresaran solo 2 horas y media después de irse, es un nuevo récord para Bisca – Makarov dio un pequeño sorbo de su cerveza antes de continuar hablando – Y como les fue en la misión, lograron acabar con la reina sin que los machos pretendientes se opusieran – Conociendo a la raza de las Halconteras por experiencias, es que Makarov conocía lo que la raza podía hacer y por la mirada de ambos se mostraba que no fue tan fácil – Por sus miradas puedo entender que no fue tan sencillo, pero el tiempo que tardando en cumplir hace una paradoja, ¿Alguno de los dos me puede explicar lo que paso en la misión? – Preguntó Makarov a sus dos hijos.

– Yo se lo contare – Fue Bisca quien respondió a las palabras de Makarov – Pero antes – Bisca sacó un poco de la recompensa que habían ganado y se la dio a Godou – Tú parte – El joven la tomo gustoso – Que te parece si continuamos con nuestra platica – Bisca invitó a Godou a charlar un poco más, pero el joven se encontraba en una situación algo complicada en aquellos momentos.

– Pasare por el momento – Godou negó la idea de Bisca apenas está lo ofreció y eso sorprendió a la maga peli verde, aunque algunos magos parecían creer que Godou no era verdaderamente sociable – En estos momentos tengo que atender unos asuntos de importancia, motivo por el cual debo de retirarme – Bisca sonrió suavemente para no hacer sentir a Godou culpable, pero entonces recordó algo y ahí entendió todo – Pero cuando termine con eso con gusto podemos continuar nuestra charla – Godou sonrió y empezó a caminar hacía la salida del gremio.

Tanto Mirajane como Makarov estaban sumamente confundidos en aquellos momentos, pues Godou quien al parecer actuaba como un antisocial con el gremio, resultaba tener una buena comunicación con Bisca eh incluso prometió continuar con una plática que tenían en su regreso, entonces eso lo hacía una persona social, ¿Acaso era tímido?, ¿Solo hablaba con mujeres?, ¿Charlaría únicamente con personas que vayan a misión con él?, tenían dudas que esperaban Bisca respondiera.

– Sé lo que piensas ustedes dos, así que escuchen con atención que no lo pienso repetir – Bisca sabía que tanto el maestro como la maga ¿albina? tenían curiosidad de cómo fue Godou en la misión y el cómo terminaron incluso con las complicaciones, entones Bisca empezó a contar todo lo sucedido en la misión desde su ida a la estación hasta su regreso.

* * *

Godou se encontraba en el bosque de Magnolia y con el uso de la velocidad divina es que logro avanzar a una zona segura y plana donde podría hacer lo que quisiera. La zona era rocosa y lejos de toda la naturaleza junto con un suelo sin superficies molestas para movimientos rápidos como ágiles y con rocas grandes que usar como objetivo, entonces con cuidado tomo su mochila y la dejo en el suelo para tomar dos libros, uno era el libro de magias que había obtenido de la gente del pueblo donde salvo a Lucy y Hinata como el libro que Montayu le entrego para que aprendiera magias y no usara sus derechos divinos en cualquier parte o contra cualquiera.

Abriendo el libro de Montayu es que observo la única magia que realmente le intereso aprender y era porque en vez de ser una magia que podría traer gran destrucción, aquella podía servir como magia suave incapaz de provocar muchos daños, entonces leyó el título que decía **[Magia de gravedad]** en mayúsculas y empezó a leer el libro, donde explicaba que la forma de hacer posible la magia constaba de liberar su poder y que esta se convirtiera en aire para luego emanar presión a la zona indicada como la gravedad de un planeta. Pero para eso se necesitaba de una poderosa concentración así como el flujo de magia en su cuerpo.

Godou no sabía nada de magia ni el cómo manipularla más allá de sus derechos divinos, pero podrá intentar practicar hacer uso de la magia y entonces empezó a hacer posible dicho poder, cerrando los ojos para concentrar su magia poco a poco, abrir los ojos para seleccionar una zona y mandar el poder reunido en aquel punto…

– No pensé que de verdad me saliera a la 1ra, así que – Godou decidió que lo mejor era entrenar un poco más con la magia de gravedad y así poder usarla, pero pensando en una posibilidad es que abrió su otro libro para ponerlo en otra posible magia la cual podría dominar, entonces se concentró para poder hacer uso de un nuevo poder que no fuera un poder usurpado y/o regalado de un dios.

TIEMPO DESPUÉS

Godou suspiro cuando su entrenamiento había "concluido" con solo un hechizo aprendido en un solo día, aunque pudo utilizar una magia, poder invocarla a su gusto sería más complicado que solo aprenderla, posiblemente lo mejor era pedirle a alguien como Levy o Mira que le enseñaran a usar mejor su poder o que le dieran un entrenamiento que cumplir para poder dominar alguna de las magias que decidió aprender por el momento.

Tras unos cuantos pasos más, es que había llegado a la puerta del gremio y nuevamente entró en el animado lugar donde trabajaban las colas de hadas y donde al parecer nunca era aburrido por nada en el mundo, eso provoco una suave sonrisa en el rostro del joven y rey, y él mismo empezó a caminar al tablero de misiones para buscar algo que hacer para entretenerse un rato como buscar a sus compañeras.

Las incontables letras junto con números podían darle una idea vaga, pero al final era mejor que su instinto le dijera cual sería una opción adecuada para lo que buscaba. Su vista de la nada se detuvo en una hoja de papel que tenía como título **[Demonio del lago]** , podía ver una letra A en mayúscula de un color rojo, entonces Godou decidió tomar el papel y ver a Mirajane para que le diera la misión.

Antes de irse es que observo a la persona que desde la mañana se encontraba observando las misiones y ese era un hombre de piel morena de cabello negro arreglado hacía abajo con unos ojos negros y un collar de huesos, usaba un chaleco negro con los finales verdes con un tatuaje de un sol en cada hombro y llevaba un tipo de falda de paja con otro collar de calaveras alrededor de las piernas.

Alzándose de hombros es que decidió ignorar al joven quien parecía llevar parado todo el día y fue caminando a la barra, aunque de vez en cuando tenía que detenerse y moverse para que otros miembros que se encontraban sumamente alcoholizados pasaran y fueran a caer en otro lugar, entonces Godou suspiro ante aquello para llegar a la barra.

– Buenas tardes – Mira saludo al joven de negros cabellos quien había llegado a la barra.

– Buenas tardes – Godou devolvió el saludo de la hermosa dama de blancos cabello y entonces alzó la mano con el papel – Deseo tomar está misión por favor – Mirajane se sorprendió de que Godou pensaba tomar una misión en solitario y más cuando era una de clase-A, pero Bisca le había comentado acerca de lo fuerte que resultaba ser el joven adolescente de negros cabellos.

– Pasare la misión – Confiando en el actual salvador de magas del gremio es que permitió su misión – Godou – El nombrado volteo a ver a Mirajane cuando lo llamó – No estaría mal que platicaras un poco con nosotros, somos una familia después de todo – Mira sonrió mientras dio aquel consejo al joven de negros cabellos, aunque Godou no sabía cómo responder, simplemente dio una vuelta mientras pensaba en ello.

Godou realmente no le importaba quedarse y hablar un poco con los demás miembros del gremio de las colas de las hadas, pero realmente tenía cosas que hacer y muchos problemas que resolver, si podía siquiera solucionar un solo problema en tan poco tiempo, podría conocer más a las personas con las cuales conviviría en el gremio y en su estadía en aquel mundo, pero mientras continuara con eso, no podía hacer más que avanzar lo más rápido que pueda, él era ese tipo de obstinada personas después de todo.

– Tomare en cuenta esas palabras – Con esas palabras es que el joven rey demonio continuo su camino hacia la salida del gremio, aunque Mira se sorprendió cuando escucho la voz del joven así como su mirada.

Podía estarse equivocando en realidad, pero podía sentir la verdad en las palabras de Godou, él quería conocer a los magos del gremio y tratar de llevarse bien, pero había otra parte que no quería mantenerse quieto bajo ninguna circunstancia, como si le incomodara o molestara el detenerse a hacer algo que no considerara importante, además de que sus ojos eran como los de una persona que se sentía fuera del lugar en toda palabra… si, era como la mirada que ella tenía cuando era muy joven, cuando se había unido al gremio con sus hermanos…

Mira soltó un suave suspiro mientras su sonrisa desapareció por pocos segundos, realmente no le era muy feliz recordad esas cosas del pasado, pues eso terminaba por abrir heridas que realmente quería que se quedaran en el pasado, pero por el bien de todos y más por su hermano, su sonrisa regreso a su rostro mientras continuaba con su trabajo, aunque el hablar con Godou una vez regresara de su misión estaba en su cabeza, no quería que repitiera su error.

* * *

Godou nuevamente había llegado a la estación de trenes y se subió al tren indicado que lo llevaría a la cuidad donde la misión se llevaba a acabo y Godou pensó en lo que decía la misión: "Una peligrosa bestia está escondida en lo profundo del lago y cada que despierta destruye partes del pueblo que tardamos mucho en restaurar, la bestia al parecer está en su adolescencia y aunque es peligrosa, un mago de nivel clase A debería de bastar para la misión, espero que por favor alguien pueda ayudarnos, la recompensa será de 90 mil Jewels".

Con una criatura como esa es que había una posibilidad de encontrarse con alguna de sus compañeras de batalla, esperando que así sea, es que fue rápidamente a cumplir con la misión y ver si tenía algo de suerte o no, pero para entretenerse es que Godou saco un libro que había obtenido en una biblioteca para pasar el rato en lo que el tren llegaba a su destino.

* * *

El hermoso y brillante cielo azul que tenía la soberanía hasta hace poco tiempo había sido conquistada por un grisáceo color y gotas de agua caían suavemente, era sorprendente el repentino cambio de clima de un minuto para otro, aunque algo en la lluvia se sentía diferente a la usual… en vez de natural o incluso invocada por un dios, aquella suave y frágil lluvia parecía representar un tipo de tristeza y soledad, pero bastaba con solo verlo para darse cuenta de lo hermoso que llegaba a ser.

– Drip, drip, drop – La onomatopeya cantada por una suave voz llamó la atención de Godou, más cuando la voz era la de una doncella, pero su tono era bajo y un poco desanimada, pero también llevaba una melancolía solitaria que resonaba con las gotas de lluvia, entonces observo a su derecha donde la dueña de dicha voz se encontraba.

Una joven de su edad que tenía un hermoso cabello lacio que llegaba un poco antes del hombro con las puntas enrolladas dejando su frente expuesta, aunque la dama usaba un sombrero azul con líneas blancas, su piel era sumamente pálida, como si el sol nunca la tocara y sus ojos brillaban en un hermoso azul intenso pero sin un brillo en ellos. Su rostro tenía unas facciones finas que la hacían sumamente hermosa, pero su expresión desanimada no daba juego con ello, algo llamativo sin duda era lo blanco de sus labios que eran tentadores. Una gabardina de un color azul marino que llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas que tenía los botones de oro y un tipo de manta azul oscuro protegiendo la zona de los hombros y había un muñeco en el cuello de la dama. La joven tenía un paraguas del mismo color que casi todo de ella de no ser por su pálida piel.

– "Sera acaso que la lluvia la tiene de esa forma" – La hermosa joven verdaderamente tenía una expresión casi muerta mientras miraba las gotas de lluvia y ver eso, realmente no era algo que Godou pudiera considerar bueno – Que repentino ¿no? – Godou hablo en voz alta para llamar la atención de la joven, quien al escuchar a otra persona es que observo al joven de negros cabellos quien se encontraba solo – De un momento a otro empezó a llover, vaya que es una sorpresa – Godou realmente no sabía que comentar para hacer que la joven cambiara de expresión, aunque se sentía un poco incómodo cuando la chica se le quedo viendo sin decir nada – Que piensas al ver la lluvia – Godou hizo una pregunta esperando una respuesta.

– Has estado hablando desde hace ya unos segundos, pero no te veo acompañado… es acaso que hablas con Juvia – La joven por fin había hablado, aunque su tono de voz era un poco apagado como frío, una persona podría incluso recordar el frío del mar profundo.

– "Juvia… será acaso ese su nombre" – Godou se preguntó mentalmente cuando la joven nombro a Juvia, aunque bien podía referirse a la palabra en español de lluvia que era lo que pasaba en esos momentos.

(Nota del autor: Para todos los lectores, recordemos que tanto la serie de Fairy Tail como Campione son series cuyo idioma original es Japonés y no Español, motivo por el cual lluvia se dice y escribe "Ame", pero como Godou es un Campione, tiene conocimiento de algunas palabras extranjeras y sabe que Juvia se puede escuchar e interpretar como Lluvia, que es la palabra al español de ame).

– Aparte de ti y de Juvia, no hay nade nadie en la estación, acaso es a Juvia a quien le hablaba – Godou se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que efectivamente solo quedaban ellos dos en la estación de trenes y entonces soltó una suave (aunque nerviosa) sonrisa, aunque también dejo escapar una pequeña risa – Juvia siempre ha visto caer la lluvia desde que tiene memoria, esta deprimente lluvia siempre acompaña a Juvia, sí, Juvia es una Ame-Onna (Mujer de las lluvias) – La voz muerta de Juvia realmente iba con su expresión melancólica, pero dicha expresión no iba para nada bien con ella.

– No creo que sea deprimente – Juvia volteo a ver al joven ante esas palabras – Es verdad que está lluvia se siente melancólica y llena de una solitaria tristeza, pero incluso así, creo que es verdaderamente hermosa – Las pálida mejillas de Juvia habían sido iluminadas de un brillante carmesí así como su expresión cambiaba a una de incredibilidad, lo que decía esa persona no podía ser verdad – La lluvia es verdaderamente romántica, tiene una atracción misteriosa que te hace querer verla durante mucho tiempo y en ocasiones, la sensación de las frías gotas tocando la piel se volvería un deseo interno de cada persona, en lo personal, a mí me gusta la lluvia – Juvia podía sentir como sus mejillas ardían por toda la sangre caliente que se reunió en aquel punto.

La mirada sincera del joven demostraba que no mentía y su voz suave le daba una paz en su corazón, tal sensación, era la primera vez que sentía algo como eso de otra persona, tal calidez en sus palabras y con un misterioso tacto, por no mencionar esa amabilidad al tratarla como si fuera tan frágil, podía escuchar como su corazón se aceleraba en cuestión de segundos.

– Parece que los atrapo la lluvia ¿eh? – Una nueva voz interrumpió a los dos y es que ambos voltearon a ver al responsable, siendo uno de los guardias del metro – La lluvia todavía es baja, les recomiendo que se vayan ahora antes de que la lluvia incremente… aunque si buscan un lugar en específico, puedo ayudarlos con eso – El guardia hablo con un amigable tono a la adorable pareja que se encontraba esperando su misión.

– Creo que le tomare la palabra – Godou fue quien respondió para entonces voltearse para ver al guardia – Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou y soy un mago de Fairy Tail quien viene a cumplir con la misión del alcalde – Godou se presentó con un tono formal debido a que hablaba con un mayor, pero tanto Juvia como el guardia se sorprendieron de saber que el chico era un mago y más, un mago del gremio más destructivo de todo Fiore, pero entonces los ojos del guardia brillaron.

– Acaso vienes a eliminar a la bestia del lago – Preguntó el guardia y el joven asintió – Gracias a dios, pensaba que nadie vendría a salvarnos de tal criatura maligna – El guardia frunció el ceño a la par con la que apretaba con fuerza sus manos en nudillos, entonces empezó a explicar cómo llegar desde el metro hasta la comisaría donde se debía de encontrar el alcalde del pueblo.

– Gracias por la información – Ahora que sabía dónde ir, Godou se dio media vuelta para caminar entre la lluvia – Lo mejor será que vaya a paso lento sino quiero resbalarme – Ya preparado para marcharse, el joven dio una mirada a la dama de azules cabellos con quien había mantenido una plática… interesante por decirlo de alguna manera – Desearía poder continuar con nuestra platica, pero ahora mismo tengo trabajo que cumplir, espero que podamos vernos en otro momento, Juvia-san – Godou se despidió de la dama con una suave sonrisa que provoco que la sangre de la chica subiera a sus mejillas.

– Espera – Godou se detuvo cuando Juvia lo paro, entonces volteo a ver a la joven – ¿Es verdad que eres un mago que viene a derrotar al monstruo? – Esa fue la pregunta de Juvia a Godou, pero el joven estaba confundido por la repentina pregunta, pues Juvia no parecía ser del pueblo y algo dentro de él le indicaba que esa pregunta tenía otro significado, pero simplemente asintió – Mi nombre es Juvia Loxar y Juvia es una maga clase-S del gremio **[Phantom Lord]** y Juvia vino a cumplir con la misión de derrotar a ese monstruo – Ahora era el turno de Godou de sorprenderse de lo que Juvia decía – Juvia no aceptara que una persona tome la misión que Juvia pidió… incluso si esa persona fue amable con Juvia – La doncella de azules cabellos alejo su vista del joven cuando su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza con solo verlo.

Los dos magos se quedaron callados pensativos de lo que sucedía y la verdad es que ninguno de los dos sabía con exactitud que hacer o decir, ambos habían venido a cumplir la misma misión siendo magos de dos diferentes gremios, pero como había sucedido algo como eso, aunque quedarse quietos no era una forma de responder esas dudas – Creo que lo mejor es ir con el alcalde y ver que dice – Hablar con el contratista podría ser una buena forma de solucionar el problema de los dos magos, entonces Juvia asintió a las palabras de Godou y ambos fueron caminando entre la lluvia.

Juvia llevaba consigo un paraguas personal color azul marino por lo cual no se mojaba, pero Godou se encontraba caminando "desnudo" bajo la lluvia por las calles y terminaba totalmente mojado. Juvia observaba de reojo al joven quien caminaba a un paso lento como el de ella, pero Juvia sentía su corazón latir con fuerza al observar al joven quien mantenía un rostro calmado y una encantadora sonrisa… ¡Se veía incluso mejor con su rostro mojado!

– "Detente Juvia" – Gritándose mentalmente es que la joven paso su vista al suelo – "Él es un mago de otro gremio y es muy posible que solo este engañando a Juvia" – La joven se sintió totalmente segura cuando dijo esas palabras pero entonces…

 _IMAGINACIÓN DE JUVIA_

– No creo que sea deprimente – Juvia volteo a ver al joven ante esas palabras – Es verdad que está lluvia se siente melancólica y llena de una solitaria tristeza, pero incluso así, creo que es verdaderamente hermosa – Godou dejo de ver el cielo y entonces su vista paso a la maga, entonces con cuidado la tomo del hombro y la acerco a él – Pero Juvia es más hermosa , por favor Juvia, cásate conmigo y tengamos cien niños – Godou poco a poco acerco sus labios con los de Juvia, incapaz de negarse y apunto de aceptarlo…

DE REGRESO A LA REALIDAD

– "Kya, Godou-sama, acepto ser tu esposa" – Con un hermoso color rojo en sus mejillas, Juvia continuaba imaginando dicha escena sin fijarse por donde caminaba.

– Juvia, cuidado – Juvia al escuchar la voz de Godou es que observo su camino y se encontró con un agujero profundo en el suelo, aunque ya había movido su pie derecho en aquel hueco y era cuestión de segundos para que la gravedad la golpeara y la llevara a caer dentro de aquel oscuro lugar, así que simplemente cerro los ojos esperando a sentir el dolor…

[AGARRAR] [EMPUJAR] [CHOCAR] [CAER]

Una sensación cálida había tomado su brazo cubierto por su gabardina y su delgado como suave cuerpo había sido empujado, entonces su cuerpo fue enviado a chocar contra el de Godou cuando la empujo a su lado, pero debido a la fuerza exagerada así como el choque, es que ambos cayeron al suelo y quedando uno frente al otro… literalmente.

EL rostro de Juvia solo era separado por 2 cm del rostro de Godou, sus nariz estaban juntas y su boca casi se conectaba con el otro, la respiración de ambos como sus corazones latiendo resonaban con fuerza en el oído del otro, su sangre viajando a sus mejillas por la cercanía y sus ojos perdidos en los del otro. Juvia se encontraba tirada encima del cuerpo de Godou que era cómodamente cálido, como si todo mal que hubiera en su corazón desapareciese como un viento de verano pasajero en invierno.

– Te encuentras bien – El primero en hablar fue Godou, aunque su voz se encontraba con un tono tímido y él mismo se encontraba sonrojado por la cercanía de Juvia y la dama realmente no parecía interesada en moverse, aunque la pregunta la sorprendió, pero sonrió con suavidad.

– Gracias – No importaba cuanto quería decir o hacer, solo pudo dejar salir ese agradecimiento por salvarla de caer a tal frío agujero, entonces Godou ladeo su mirada avergonzado, acción que Juvia repitió.

Debatiendo su situación es que Juvia se levantó para que el joven no continuara en el húmedo suelo y entonces Godou se levantó. Su ropa se había mojado en su totalidad, pero tampoco era que fuera algo de suma importancia, entonces con una sonrisa algo incomoda por lo que había sucedido es que continuo caminando, cosa que Juvia había copiado e incluso había dado una caminata rápida para llegar nuevamente a un lado de Godou.

La caminata era callada y ambos se encontraban disfrutando de la paz, incluso con el constante sonido de las gotas de lluvia que caían rítmica-mente. Al final llegaron a donde era la alcaldía y donde tenían que ver lo de la misión, entonces tocando la puerta, ambos magos esperaron a que la persona que portaba el mayor título como el mayor poder dentro del pueblo, aunque no pasó mucho para que esa persona saliera.

Un hombre de una complexión delgada pero ligeramente musculoso de una altura promedio, su cabello era de un color negro claro peinado hacía atrás y su piel era de una tonalidad blanca ligeramente bronceada y sus ojos de un color verde, su rostro era normal pero con ligeras facciones finas y usaba un traje de gala que le quedaba perfectamente, el hombre tenía un aura de Lady Killer, pero su mirada era suavemente desesperada como que tenía mucha presión en esos momentos.

– En que puedo ayudarlos – El hombre hablo con una voz suave pero estresada, solo hasta que noto el collar del joven – ¿Ustedes son los magos que pedí para detener a la bestia? – Pregunto el hombre con cierta esperanza en su voz.

– En realidad – Godou empezó a contar el problema de que tanto Juvia como él eran magos de diferentes gremios y ambos habían tomado la misma misión, dando así una duda de quién verdaderamente debía de cumplir con la misión de derrotar a la bestia que se encontraba en el lago, pero el hombre suspiro cuando tenía que tomar tal difícil decisión, pero había forma de llevar aquella situación a algo beneficioso para ambos.

– Ambos tienen la misión por el momento – Los dos magos se sorprendieron de la respuesta del alcalde – Pero no se confundan, no planeo dividir la recompensa ni duplicarla para dar uno a cada uno, simplemente hay una forma más sencilla de solucionar este enorme problema y eso es: Una competencia – Tanto Godou como Juvia habían soltado un "Eh" cuando el alcalde explicaba su plan… si eso intentaba, claro – Ustedes dos aceptaron la misión y ambos vinieron a cumplirla, pero la bestia no es débil y no cualquiera puede derrotarla, así que, el primero en derrotar a la bestia será quien se lleve la recompensa de la misión y el que pierda se va sin nada… a menos que el vencedor quiera darle algo, pero eso ya depende de quién venza – Usar una competencia entre gremio hacía más efectivo a los magos a la hora de cumplir misiones.

Godou no sabía que decir y es que no era una persona competitiva… no fuera de combate, pero tampoco podía aceptar darle a Juvia la misión y que esta derrotase a la bestia mientras él no hacía nada, también estaba el tema de ¿qué tan fuerte era la bestia del lago?, habían muchas cosas y bien podría tratar de hacer una tregua con Juvia y que se repartieran la mitad de la recompensa y ambos pudieran derrotar al monstruo… aunque él solo era más que suficiente.

– Y donde exactamente se encuentra el lago, desde que empecé a caminar o desde que me explicaron el cómo llegar, no he visto señal de ningún lago – Comentó Godou al alcalde mientras observaba todo a su alrededor sin señal alguna de un lago, cosa llamaba su atención si la bestia destruía la cuidad como decía la carta.

– El lago se encuentra separada de la aldea, pero debido al tamaño que porta aquella criatura es sencillo que nos alcance su ataque – Respondió el alcalde a la pregunta del joven mago – El lago se encuentra en el oeste de la cuidad a unos cuantos minutos caminando, les aconsejo que estén preparados para lo peor, esa bestia no planea detenerse por nada en el mundo y créanme cuando les digo que será un infierno si la subestiman – Los dos magos asintieron y rápidamente fueron a donde el alcalde menciono con la intención de dar caza al monstruo.

* * *

El camino no fue tan largo y se tardó el tiempo que el alcalde había mencionado para poder llegar a done el lago se encontraba. El agua cristalina que dejaba ver todo el río perfectamente era sumamente hermoso, pero la profundidad no parecía lo suficientemente grande para que viviera un monstruo y eso causo confusión en Godou, donde podía encontrarse esa bestia que atacaba el pueblo cuando no había forma de que escapara de tantas personas, pero entonces observando algo que llamó su atención es que algo sucedió.

[LEVANTR] [CASCADA]

Como si el río mismo se levantara al aire es que unas hermosas escamas de un brillo azul marino parecido al del agua se levantó del río mientras cascadas caían desde su cuerpo, sus ojos brillaban de un color negro como la noche sin estrellas y su rostro que era de un reptil demostraba el peligro, la criatura fácilmente alcanzaba los 70 m de largo, casi como si alcanzara las nubes y sus colmillos filosos sobresalían de su hocico.

Aquella bestia que las personas tanto temían resultaba ser una serpiente marina gigante y vaya que parecía ser fuerte, entonces sus ojos se fijaron en la aldea que se encontraba a una distancia no tan grande de donde la serpiente se encontraba, entonces abrió la boca y poder mágico empezó a reunirse en la boca de la serpiente y era obvio que se trataba de un aliento muy poderoso.

Godou sabía que ese ataque iba en contra de la cuidad y se preparó para ello.

– " _Oh rugido divino del cielo que a los pecadores daña…"_ – Cantando las palabras de poder es que un rayo blanco ataco a la serpiente gigante que chillo de dolor.

Su cuerpo siendo recorrido violentamente por aquel poderoso rayo es que lo daño, más no lo suficiente y busco hacía el suelo el lugar donde el poder se activó y tanto la bestia marina gigante como los magos se vieron a los ojos.

Juvia estaba sorprendida ante el poder que solo la simple aura del mismo producía, más no pensaba perder en contra del misterioso chico que había sido amable con ella. Cargando magia en sus manos es que preparo un ataque.

– **[Walter Slicer]** – Moviendo sus manos hacía donde la serpiente es que Juvia empezó a lanzar una serie de ataques continuos usando el agua que se formaba de la lluvia y que creaba (posiblemente), entonces las filosas navajas creadas por el agua fueron avanzando en contra de la piel de la serpiente marina y la serpiente simplemente lo recibió considerando el ataque como algo insignificante.

Debido a las duras escamas que formaban la piel de la serpiente marina, es que el ataque de Juvia había sido convertido en nada más que un picor en su piel y entonces Juvia se sorprendió, pero tampoco pensaba darse por vencida cuando no había juntado mucho poder en sus ataques, entonces juntando magia es que nuevamente repitió su ataque de **[Walter Slicer]** y corriendo a otros lados concentro magia en su cuerpo y lanzó una magia llamada **[Walter Blade]** que creó con su magia de agua, una poderosa navaja y debido a la mayor concentración de magia en cada ataque, parte del cuerpo de la serpiente empezaron a sangrar por diversos cortes sucedidos en su escamosa piel y eso le hizo soltar un grito de dolor.

El rugido de la bestia había soltado una poderosa onda expansiva que había provocado que los árboles se movieran de tal manera que pareciera que iban a salir volando, Juvia y Godou se esforzaron en su peso para no salir volando por culpa de dicho viento.

Cuando la bestia dejo de rugir había puesto un semblante de enfado en contra de las hormigas que le estaban dando un enorme problema y no pensaba quedare de brazos cruzados simplemente porque sí. Juntando magia es que la serpiente marina soltó un poderoso aliento de agua en contra de Juvia quien le había fastidiado anteriormente, más el poder del agua no pareciera un juego y antes de que Godou intentara salvar a Juvia.

– **[Walter Shield]** – La maga había actuado de manera rápida y creó frente a ella un escudo de agua usando la lluvia y parte del río, entonces el choque sucedió entre el ataque de la bestia en contra del escudo de la maga y Juvia mantenía un control sorprendente de su poder para poder soportar el ataque, entonces concentro su mente y empezó a absorber en su escudo el ataque lanzado de la serpiente marina, eso había sorprendido a Godou y cuando la serpiente había dejado su ataque es que Juvia invoco una nueva magia – **[Sea of Blade]** – Usando el escudo que dejo de tener una forma sólida a una liquida es que el agua fue dirigida en contra de la serpiente, pero con la fuerza de un mar de cuchillas.

El Dragón entonces recibió el golpe de lleno, más Godou quien no había hecho nada salvo por el ataque de apertura, se encontraba como un sorprendido espectador al ver la fuerza de Juvia durante la pelea, más el joven rey demonio paso su vista a la bestia marina.

– "Al principio pensé que Juvia sería bastante débil pero creo que me he equivocado" – Comentó mentalmente el joven de negros cabellos y su vista fijada en la poderosa bestia frunció suavemente el ceño – "Pero porque se siente como si no estuviera esforzándose en batallar" – Posiblemente se tratase de su presentimiento como Campione que dudaba que la bestia estuviera dando todo de si como para que fuera posible el no vencerle.

Godou ya había batallado contra dragones y Seiryu fue el último con el que se enfrentó que demostraba el poder de una serpiente. Godou dudaba que esa cosa de verdad los estuviera tomando como una verdadera amenaza y se estaba conteniendo, entonces sintió como un poder nacía y observo el cuerpo de la serpiente marina que poco a poco iba perdiendo su color hasta obtener un color gris en su totalidad. Godou no entendió que había sucedido y su mente empezó a trabajar a rápida marcha en su cabeza pensando que pudo haber afectado eso y una imagen se hizo presente rápidamente.

Godou observo la cabeza de la serpiente que también había perdido color y su boca concentro la mayor parte de energía en su boca para dar un nuevo rugido. Juvia se preparaba concentrando su magia en una nueva técnica con la cual derrotar a la bestia acuática, entonces el mar empezó a crear unos hilos de agua que fueron a las manos de Juvia cuando lanzara su mejor ataque en contra de la serpiente y su rugido, entonces la serpiente abrió la boca y lanzó una torrente de agua que casi parecían llamas liquidas y Juvia gritó el nombre de su técnica más fuerte **[Disembowelment of the sea]** (Destripamiento del mar), el cual lanzó el agua en sus manos en contra de la serpiente como cuchillas capaces de destripar a una bestia.

Juvia estaba confiada de su victoria que demostraba lo fuerte que era y de paso asombraría a Godou por derrotar a esa bestia, tanto que se confió lo suficiente para imaginar lo que pasaría.

 _IMAGINACIÓN DE JUVIA_

– Estuviste grandiosa en la batalla, Juvia – Susurro Godou en su oído mientras sus cuerpos se juntaban y Juvia se había sonrojado – Sin duda eres fuerte y hermosa como nadie en el mundo, así que – Con cuidado empujo tu cuerpo a una cama en la espalda de Juvia y todo su cuerpo desnudo se mostró delante de Godou quien también lo estaba – Vamos a formar una enorme familia juntos – Una sonrisa salvaje y depredadora apareció en el rostro de Godou.

– Pero somos de dos gremios diferentes – Juvia ladeo la cabeza avergonzada pero sin cubrir su cuerpo que era disgustado por los carnívoros ojos de Godou.

– Entonces escapemos y vayamos a otro lugar solo tú y yo y nuestros hijos – Godou planto un beso en Juvia quien no resistió, entonces una onda de calor proveniente de su útero termino por golpear a su cuerpo entero.

 _FIN DE LA IMAGINACIÓN_

Juvia termino su imaginación y su técnica aumento mucho más su poder en cuestión de nano segundos para acabar con la bestia, pero la misma criatura había lanzado un potente rugido que en cuestión de segundos había borrado por completo el mejor ataque de Juvia. Los ojos de la maga se abrieron y fue ahí donde su cuerpo sintió el frío miedo de la muerte, su cuerpo no reacciono y no pudo escapar, quieta y esperando su muerte.

Más de un instante a otro es que Godou se movió a una increíble velocidad y se puso delante de Juvia quien abrió los ojos incluso más grande que antes. Godou estaba frente al ataque con los brazos abiertos y Juvia no podía creer eso, intento moverse para quitarlo del medio y así ella recibiera únicamente el ataque, más fue muy tarde y el golpe fue directo a Godou y posiblemente continuaría a ella…

Pero no paso.

La técnica que tuvo que pasar del cuerpo de Godou no pasaba e incluso el cuerpo del joven parecía absorber el golpe. Juvia no podía creer que Godou no había dejado pasar tan mortífera técnica a la vez que demostraba que se encontraba perfectamente bien. Godou una vez termino de usar la condición de su cuerpo para destruir la magia lanzada a su persona es que se preparó, mando una fuerte cantidad de poder mágico a su persona para entonces poder preparar un poderoso ataque en contra de lo que se avecinaba, más Juvia había caminado hasta quedar a su lado con un lindo color rojo en sus mejillas.

– Juvia quiere agradecerte por salvar a Juvia de ese ataque – La voz de Juvia sonaba ligeramente avergonzada más con cierta felicidad de por medio, más Godou estaba concentrado en la bestia delante de ellos – No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, esa última técnica se llevó la mayor parte de su poder mágico así que dudo pueda moverse – Comentó Juvia asegurada de que la bestia había sido vencida.

– Eso no fue un ataque – Juvia observo a Godou cuando dijo esas palabras – Esa cosa dejo escapar toda la temperatura restante en forma de flamas para así terminar el proceso – Juvia no entendía lo que Godou quería decir, pero el sonido de algo resquebrajarse llamo su atención y observo a la bestia teñida en gris – La serpiente no estaba peleando en serio desde el inicio y eso era porque no podía hacer – Juvia abrió poco a poco los ojos de manera incrédula entendiendo lo que Godou decía – Usaba lo que quedaba impregnado en su anterior cuerpo, desde inició a fin solo peleamos con una piel muerte y eso – Dijo señalando el cuerpo de la serpiente que se desprendía y caía al río mientras unas nuevas escamas azules como el mar aparecían e incluso el tamaño se hacía más y más grande para luego mostrar a una serpiente 3 veces su tamaño original en alto y ancho y que tenía alas para volar (cosa que hizo) – Es la verdadera misión.

Juvia no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto ni lo que continuaban viendo. La bestia marina se había convertido en lo que parecía ser un dragón o una clase de subespecie como un Wyvern, más su cuerpo continuaba siendo la de un reptil largo con alas en su espalda. La bestia observo el suelo y preparo energía mágica, solo para que en un nano segundo disparara un potente ataque en contra de las hormigas molestas, más Godou sintió el poder y con rapidez empujo a Juvia hacía la derecha esquivando por poco el aliento de la subespecie.

Parte del bosque como de la tierra habían sido destruidos de un solo impacto y eso había dejado a Juvia y a Godou sorprendidos. Juvia no podía creer que esa cosa tuviera ese poder y por lo que observaba solo era una milésima parte de su poder, ella no podría derrotarlo… no, nadie podría derrotar a esa bestia, todo estaba perdido.

– Maldición – La voz de Godou llamó la atención de Juvia y volteó a ver el rostro de su amado, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras sus ojos se abrían en sorpresa de lo que observaba.

– "Está… sonriendo" – Juvia había observado que en el rostro de Godou una salvaje sonrisa casi de felicidad se hizo presente al punto donde se veía sumamente apuesto, su mirada fija en la bestia de inmenso poder como si disfrutara de estar contra oponentes fuertes – Como puedes estar sonriendo en un momento como este – Juvia tenía que preguntar el cómo podía Godou sonreír así nada más en dicha situación.

– No lo sé – Con una respuesta insatisfactoria es que Godou respondió a ello más su corazón latía de felicidad ante un verdadero reto – Quédate aquí y déjame el resto – Juvia quería detener a Godou sabiendo lo fuerte que era esa cosa, pero el tono confiado así como la sonrisa de un niño apunto de jugar con el lodo en una noche de lluvia le impidió el poder detenerlo y simplemente lo observo desde lejos.

La sub-especie había lanzado un feroz gritó para dar a entender a cada ser vivo que había un gobernante en esas tierras y uno muy poderoso, cada ser vivo se preparaba para escapar y los más testarudos que no deseaban escapar se quedaron aceptando que alguien había tomado el control de la zona, entonces un poderoso rayo blanco golpeo al dragón con una enorme potencia y este soltó un grito de dolor para entonces voltear a ver al suelo.

– " _Oh rayo sagrado que al mal alejas y al justo proteges ¡Oh rugido de la bestia que a las tormentas llamas! Dale a este noble y puro el control del cielo y el rayo, oh sean ustedes alabados por la salvación del tigre Byakko…_ " – Las palabras de poder fueron cantadas por Godou y el dominio del rayo blanco fueron activadas, eso provoco que la lluvia empezara a lanzar rayos blancos a la tierra como golpes de un martillo de luz.

Como una nota al marguen. La habilidad fue considerada por sus compañeras como un poder equivalente más diferente al del rayo negro del 4to Campione del mundo, siendo así que este fuera llamada como **[White Light of chaos prince]** por sus compañeras, aunque Godou deseaba que se llamara simplemente como **[White Light of Tiger]** que era simple y sin mucho espero de darle cierta incredibilidad al escucharla.

La bestia sintiendo con su instinto el peligro que se acercaba poco a poco no puedo evitar elevar su poder mientras una retorcida sonrisa se hacía presente en su hocico, entonces ambos rivales se observaron y no vieron a un ente menos sino a una criatura con la cual chocar poderes en búsqueda de mostrar sus superioridades. Godou sabía que esa cosa tenía el poder de un Ancestro Divino antes de liberar el sello de los dioses y posiblemente esa cosa todavía podría creer más y más.

El dragón concentro su poder en sus pulmones y se preparaba para lanzar otro poderoso rugido y Juvia aterrada observo eso y cuando pensaba decirle a Godou sobre escapar es que el joven de negros cabellos sonrió divertido, en sus pulmones se estaba acumulando poder mágico como el de la bestia voladora y espera el momento adecuado para poder liberar de un solo potente disparo el poder concentrado en sus pulmones con tal de vencer a su adversario, entonces la sub-especie lanzó su ataque de aliento en contra de Godou y el joven rey demonio abrió la boca activando el poder de su autoridad del Byakko lanzando así un rugido que incluso superaba a la bestia marina y entonces los dos rugidos chocaron.

El impacto continuaba entre las dos bestias más el poder de Godou iba en incremento y el rugido de la sub-especie se encontraba perdiendo de basta manera. La sub-especie de dragón al sentir que iba a perder es que dejo de lanzar su rugido y se movió hacía debajo de los ataques y entonces parecía formar un circulo lo suficientemente grande para que el ataque de Godou pasara en el centro sin dañarlo.

El plan de la sub-especie había funcionado bastante bien aunque si había recibido el impacto de algunos rayos del rugido. El dragón volvió a su forma de S cuando el ataque penetro el cielo y dejo observar durante unos segundos una pequeña luz, más despareció cuando las nubes volvieron a formarse preparándose para la orden de su señor.

Godou podía ver que la sub-especie de dragón era inteligente al haber esquivado su ataque en su mayoría. La serpiente entendiendo que su rival era mucho más poderosa que ella es que se puso cautelosa para evitar así salir lastimada, Godou podía entender que la bestia en esos momentos estaba alerta y totalmente preparada para una batalla con un mayor cuidado.

Godou sabía que en esos momentos la bestia iba a ser más difícil de asesinar y no por la fuerza que tenía, sino porque se encontraba en el cielo y estaría alerta de los rayos. Concentrándose es que lanzó un rayo de las oscuras nubes de tormenta y el dragón lo esquivo antes de ser impactado por el mismo, entonces observo a Godou sin atacar para esperar el mejor momento para asesinar a la molestia de inmenso poder.

Un suspiro salió de la boca de Godou ante su actual situación y eso era porque el poder de Byakko comparado con el del Carnero no le permitía crear o manipular los rayos para darles forma y solo era la concentración del rayo y la tormenta, Godou entonces decidió intentar hacer uso de uno de sus más experimentados poderes mientras pensaba en la mejor respuesta y entonces la imagen de una **[Cabra]** se hizo presente en su cabeza y Godou prosiguió a hablar.

– ¡Están ustedes bien con esto! – Un potente grito que fue llevado a la mente y corazón de cada ser vivo en una gran área provoco que el mundo entero se sorprendiera e incluso Juvia quien estaba cerca de Godou – ¡Les parece bien que esa cosa gane sin problemas mientras ustedes se esconden como ratas en un agujero! – La imagen de Godou lograba aparecer en la mente de todos, más los seres vivos entendían el mensaje de Godou y obviamente no deseaban la victoria de la sub-especie que provocaba miedo como destrucción – ¡Si desean que desaparezca envíenme sus fuerzas! – Godou exclamo casi como una orden y las personas pensaron en ello.

 **[Hay que darle poder el rey] [Vence a la bestia que solo nos trae agonía como sufrimiento] [Derrota al monstruo por el bien de todos] [Todo el mundo denle poder al rey]**

Godou entonces empezó a sentir como su energía crece y crece por el poder de cada ser vivo que buscaba que el dragón fuera eliminado de la existencia en su totalidad y lo más pronto posible, entonces solo faltaba activar la habilidad con la cual podría vencer a aquella bestia de un solo ataque y no dudo nada en hacerlo realidad.

– " _Eso que sostiene al cielo y se esparce por la tierra"_ – Las oscuras nubes reaccionaron con las palabras de poder y un poderoso rayo golpeo la tierra que temblaba furiosamente – " _Aquellos que otorgan la victoria y la gracia"_ – Los vientos golpeaban fuertemente y el agua se agitaba como si temiera – _"¡Muéstrame el camino ya que yo soy noble!"_ – Las palabras de poder habían sido completadas y la encarnación del carnero se había activado.

Juvia no podía creer lo que miraba. La tierra temblaba como si estuviera asustada, los rayos impactaban en la tierra como si escaparan del cielo, el viento soplaba como si quisiera desaparecer de ese lugar, los árboles se movían como si intentaran huir y el agua se movía violentamente como si buscara un lugar donde irse a esconder y todo eso mientras Godou obtenía el mayor poder mágico que Juvia hubiera sentido antes.

La subespecie observo al humano como si hubiera descubierto su identidad y rápidamente sintió el instinto de escapar por su vida, más escapar estaba en contra de su código de honor y menos contra alguien de dicha clase que se consideraba superior a ella. El dragón voló alto en el cielo hasta llegar a una altura considerable mientras empezaba a reunir poder mágico como si no hubiera mañana… y era porque no habría mañana si no hacía algo.

Su cuerpo poco a poco fue rodeada por un manto celeste que provoco una sombra en el cielo digna de un dragón de inmenso tamaño, entonces el cuerpo de la subespecie empezó a mutar poco a poco como una nueva metamorfosis.

Su delgado cuerpo de serpiente se expandía hasta ser del tamaño de un toro gigante entonces entre la cola y el nuevo cuerpo salieron dos extremidades parecidas a las de un dragón de cómodo pero tan largas como piernas humanas, aunque se veía como las escamas se destrozaban y la piel se creaba desde ahí con los tendones visibles hasta que las escamas poco a poco las cubrían, entre el cuello y el pecho salieron de los lados dos extremidades como brazos de humanos del mismo modo que la de sus piernas y el rostro de la serpiente se había vuelto uno más cercano al de un caimán con cuernos saliendo de su nuca.

La bestia había tomado la forma de un dragón en su adolescencia; Poderoso, majestuoso y digno de ser llamado la criatura más fuerte existente en la realidad y la misma cargo su propia magia con tal de encargarse de la bestia con la cual batallaría.

Godou sonrió de emoción al ver al dragón en lo alto del cielo y canto palabras de poder.

– " _Atraviesa cualquier enemigo y obstáculo, sean hombres o demonios…"_ – Godou alzó su mano al cielo y un rayo dorado bajo a donde él estaba para detenerse en una esfera de enorme tamaño sobre su palma abierta (más o menos como una Genki dama mediana), entonces la imagen mental de cada ser vivo se materializo de dicho rayo que tomo rápidamente la forma de una lanza cuyo filo parecía poder cortar incluso el cielo mismo – " _Estas son las palabras de quien a los inocentes y puros ha jurado proteger hasta el final ¡Oh relámpago del bien que al mal purificas, ven a mi llamado y trae contigo salvación a lo insalvable y fe a los perdidos"_ – Una relámpago blanco había caído en la punta de la lanza y un brillo de oro blanco apareció en la lanza sagrada con el poder y fe de todo ser.

Godou solo podría usar esa espada una vez y debía de evitar que la bestia se moviera o esquivara la lanza y entonces energía empezó a desbordar de su cuerpo y observo a la bestia, sus ojos brillaron en oro y el dragón sintió como si su cuerpo se volviera pesado en el aire, Godou había activado la magia de gravedad que había practicado en la mañana y había salido a la perfección inmovilizando a la bestia.

Godou lanzó con fuerza la lanza dorada con filo de oro blanco en contra del dragón y la lanza atravesó el pecho del dragón como si nada, entonces la lanza paso al cielo donde penetro y todas las nubes habían desaparecido en su totalidad. El brillo del sol golpeo las tierras donde se encontraban y Juvia observo como Godou bajo la luz del sol parecía un héroe de aquellos que había leído en sus libros de cuentos de hadas, su sonrisa infantil como un niño quien se había divertido jugando con un amigo era hipnotizaste para la hermosa dama.

– Estas bien – Juvia salió de su trance cuando observo a Godou caminando hacia ella – La batalla ha terminado y quería saber si te encuentras bien – Juvia se sonrojo al ver que Godou se había preocupado por ella y eso hizo que sonriera inconscientemente y Godou soltó una suave risa que llamó la atención de Juvia.

– ¿Juvia hizo acaso algo divertido? – Debido a que no entendía el motivo de la risa de Godou y este observo a Juvia con una dulce sonrisa.

– Te ves realmente linda con una sonrisa en cara que con tu semblante todo entristecido o melancólico – Las mejillas de Juvia se habían vuelto de un color rojo intenso y estaba segura de que se encontraba realmente caliente en esos momentos, su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras observaba la calidez de Godou hacía ella.

La paz había sido algo bueno tras unos cuantos segundos hasta que una poderosa presencia hizo acto de aparición y los dos magos voltearon a ver al dueño de dicho poder. El dragón había levantado su cuerpo de la tierra mientras mantenía un agujero en donde debía de estar su corazón, más Godou observo con pena al dragón que apenas podía mantenerse de pie con sus brazos y piernas temblando al acercarse.

– Tan hermoso y a su vez tan lamentable – Godou dijo esas palabras al dragón que había caído al suelo delante de Godou, entonces con sus últimas fuerzas se levantó para ponerse en dos piernas y mostrar una gran diferencia entre sus cuerpo.

Godou dejo que el dragón hiciera lo que quisiera al ya no ser una amenaza y entonces el dragón movió su cola de la cual una llave de color dorada con el símbolo se encontraba atada en su cola, entonces el dragón movió la cola hasta delante de Godou y el mismo tomo la llave de la cola del dragón y cuando hizo eso, su cuerpo se volvía partículas celestes que iban desapareciendo hasta el cielo infinito.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Juvia no entendió lo que había sucedido hace unos segundos y es que estaba tan aterrada que no logro comprender nada, aunque no era raro, pues nadie podría comprender lo que esa criatura pensaba cuando hizo eso o el que estuviera destruyendo la aldea por alguna razón en aparente.

– Los dragones suelen ser la fuente del poder de los héroes estando vivas o usualmente muertas – Conociendo las leyes de los mitos es que Godou respondió – El dragón acepto su derrota y me dio un tesoro que me ayudara en futuros problemas debido a que fui el victorioso en la batalla, pero… – Godou el lugar donde el dragón había desaparecido – Hubiera deseado poder salvarlo – Una suave más triste sonrisa se formó en los labios de Godou – Lo mejor es que volvamos al pueblo – Juvia asintió a las palabras de Godou y fue a su lado para volver al pueblo.

* * *

– Muchas gracias – El alcalde se encontraba llorando de felicidad mientras repetía esas palabras como disco rayado a los dos magos quienes estaban callados sin decir nada, más ya les era incomodo el escuchar el agradecimiento una y otra vez del alcalde – Por fin podremos recuperar la paz que esa criatura nos ha robado – La voz del acalde sonaba sumamente feliz como satisfecha mientras observo a los dos magos – La verdad me preguntaba desde inicio a fin quien sería el vencedor y aposte que la maga de clase-S a decir verdad – Informo el hombre con un tono calmado mientras se acomodaba la ropa – Pero no tenías que ocultar que tú eres un mago clase-S Godou-san, aunque con lo último sucedido ya sé quién debe de obtener la recompensa – El alcalde entonces entrego el dinero a Godou y Juvia no tenía la intención de decir nada.

– Gracias – Godou tomo la bolsa y entonces se volteó a Juvia para dárselo.

– ¿Por qué le das esto a Juvia? Juvia no fue útil en batalla y Godou-sama se lo merece más que yo – Juvia no entendía lo que Godou planeaba cuando le había entregado la bolsa de dinero y el joven sonrió dulcemente provocando así un lindo sonrojo en Juvia, más la chica no oculto su rostro para ver la cara del joven que había traído calor a su corazón.

– Yo ya obtuve una recompensa o acaso lo olvidaste – Godou saco la llave dorada con el símbolo de acuario en él y sonrió con suavidad – Simplemente toma el dinero como acto de buena fe de mí parte, por el momento…

– En realidad deseaba que pudieran los dos quedarse un día más – Los dos magos observaron al alcalde quien saco una nueva misión – Al parecer hay un tipo de maldición o una sensación oscura en una parte del bosque y cada vez que alguien del pueblo va a investigar desaparece misteriosamente, originalmente esperaba que alguien eliminara al dragón primero y pasar una semana antes de publicar esta misión, pero veo que todavía tienes energía para un segundo asalto – Godou observo la misión y noto que el precio era idéntico al de la misión anterior.

– Iré a ver – Godou no perdía nada con observar eso y de cierta manera podía sentir una fuerte presencia observando su batalla en contra del dragón, Godou se dio cuenta de que Juvia pensaba seguirlo – Iré solo – Al escuchar las palabras de Godou es que Juvia pensaba decir algo para evitar eso – Entiendo que estés preocupada tras lo del dragón, más no quiero sonar grosero al decir que solo serás un estorbo – Juvia bajo la mirada ante las duras (más verdaderas) palabras de Godou y Godou se sintió ligeramente culpable por ello – Pero si todavía continuas en el pueblo cuando regrese – Juvia observo a Godou quien hablaba con un tono suave ligeramente sonrojado – Podríamos ir a pasear un rato – Los ojos de Juvia brillaron de alegría con las palabras de Godou.

– "Amor joven" – El alcalde se había quedado callado mientras pensaba eso y Godou caminaba directo al lugar donde todas las personas habían estado desapareciendo.

* * *

El bosque oscuro era tenue-mente iluminado por los rayos del sol que poco a poco se escondían con la llegada de la noche, más Godou era cuidadoso con sus movimientos al saber que dicho lugar puede tener una criatura lo suficientemente poderoso como el dragón y eso era porque su instinto se lo advertía. Bajar la guardia ante una victoria no era digno de un Campione y menos cuando ya había sufrido el tener que batallar en contra de una deidad tras vencer a otra como con Seiryu y Byakko.

La mirada de las bestias que se creían lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarte se sentían de todas las direcciones del bosque y sabías que sería complicado lidiar con todas si atacabas a una, simplemente caminaste buscando algo que llamara su atención por ser algo extraño capaz de llevarse a una cantidad de personas del pueblo. Godou sintió como una bestia se acercaba dónde estaba y su mirada paso a dónde provenía el instinto asesino provocando que la gravedad incrementara por la magia de gravedad que había usado contra el dragón, debido a que activarlo durante su batalla provoco que su cuerpo pudiera usarlo más era mucho más débil que la del dragón al ser pruebas y no estar acostumbrado a usarla.

[ESTREMECER] [PRESIÓN]

Godou de la nada había sentido una poderosa presencia que conocía muy bien. Su cuerpo alerta por la posibilidad de una batalla contra un rival digno de su presencia, su vista paso frente a sus ojos y observo al responsable de su instinto de batalla, al dios que había aparecido lo suficientemente cerca para saber de su existencia.

Frente a él se encontraba un Lobo gigante cuyo hermosa pelaje blanco brillaba con la suave luz del amanecer. Los colmillos del lobo brillaban en blanco y sus ojos rojos no mostraban irá sino curiosidad, su cuerpo de 15 m de altura casi tan grande como los árboles que lo cubrían. Su cuerpo emanaba un aura fría como el mismo invierno y el lobo giro suavemente su rostro mientras caminaba a paso lento, como si le dijera a Godou que lo siguiera y el mismo rey demonio decidió seguirlo para poder ver lo que deseaba.

Godou observaba al lobo gigante que demostraba un orgullo digno de un dios caballeroso. Cada ser vivo que se encontraba en el camino se apartaba con miedo y respeto al lobo y a él, entonces un brillo apareció frente a los dos donde Godou observo que una espada rota se encontraba tirada en el suelo y una pared con un gran hoyo agrietado donde la espada se debía de encontrar originalmente.

– ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – Godou pregunto al lobo y la bestia simplemente movió su rostro hacía una parte mayor de la pared y Godou observo unas letras y logro comprenderlas, entonces el joven lo leyó – " **El sello del demonio de la luna roja"** – Godou observo la espada y Godou sintió entonces la magia divina que había en ella, entonces se quedó pensando mientras los ojos se abrían.

Godou observo al dios lobo quien lo miraba fijamente como si intentara darle la razón y Godou entonces comprendió todo, mordió con fuerza su labio inferior.

– Algo libero a la bestia sellada y el dragón no atacaba a la cuidad para dañarla sino para detener o acabar con lo que sea que estaba sellado y escapo, y ahora que asesine al dragón es que esa cosa escapo de aquí ¿verdad? – Godou observo como el lobo asintió lentamente – Entonces las personas pérdidas fueron asesinadas por el ente – El lobo nuevamente asintió y Godou se sentía realmente mal en esos momentos. Su rostro pasó a la espada que parecía tener la imagen de un pentagrama – Realmente… – Godou cuando volteó a ver al lobo para disculparse, este había desaparecido como si del viento se tratara y el brillo de las estrellas poco a poco salían.

DE REGRESO AL PUEBL

Godou se encontraba de regreso en el pueblo donde ocurrió la misión y entonces observo que en una parte se encontraba Juvia esperando con una sonrisa en cara, aquello dejo curioso a Godou más decidió acercarse para hacerle saber que se encontraba totalmente bien y no sé preocupara por lo sucedido en el bosque.

– Juvia – La nombrada observo a Godou quien se acercaba a donde ella se encontraba – Pensé que ya habrías regresado a tu gremio, porque me has esperado – Pregunto Godou curioso del porque Juvia no había regresado a su gremio o donde vivía.

– Godou-sama dijo que si Juvia esperaba su regreso, entonces los dos podríamos pasear un rato – Juvia se había avergonzado de decir por qué había esperado el regreso de Godou y Godou recordó esas verdaderas palabras.

– "Cierto, yo dije eso" – Godou entonces noto algo de la oración de Juvia que había ignorado antes – "Me llamó "sama"" – Confundido por la repentina forma de llamarlo es que Godou se quedó sorprendido, entonces Godou observo como el alcalde del pueblo se acercaba con la recompensa con una sonrisa.

1 – Lograste encargarte de lo del bosque – El alcalde preguntó y Godou se quedó pensando en que responder.

– "No creo que sea buena idea comentar que en realidad la bestia era un guardián que atacaba a un demonio que ahora escapo por su decisión" – Godou sabía algo que posiblemente el alcalde debería ser quien lo sepa, pero como podría vivir sabiendo que mando a asesinar al guardián de su pueblo – Una bestia apareció y me encargue de ella, más las personas que desaparecieron…

– Entiendo – El alcalde podía entender ese silencio que había en tus palabras y sonrió amargamente – Todavía completaste la misión así que toma tu recompensa – El alcalde le dio a Godou la bolsa con los Jewels dentro y las acepto, entonces el alcalde dio media vuelta para regresar a su importante trabajo y Godou se quedó callado.

– Quieres ir a comer – Godou se volteó a Juvia quien con una hermosa sonrisa acepto – Realmente te vez mejor con una sonrisa – Juvia se sonrojo mientras empezó a caminar lado a lado con Godou en búsqueda de un lugar donde comer, más debido a las horas era probable que tuvieran que quedarse en el pueblo para poder descansar y regresar en la mañana a sus gremios respectivamente.

Mientras caminaban de vez en cuando las jóvenes chicas del pueblo e incluso mujeres mayores (casadas y solteras) se acercaban a Godou para dar una pequeña charla, aunque había una que otra que se acercaban demasiado a Godou para el gusto de Juvia quien se encontraba con una vena en la cabeza con cierto deseo asesino, pero no dijo nada pues ella era también una chica que deseaba estar con Godou.

La única persona que fue amable con Juvia y que no considero que la lluvia que la acompañaba fuera melancólica y dio calor a su corazón. Juvia observo a Godou sin despegar la vista y sonrió con inocencia, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

– "Juvia se ha enamorado de un idiota" – La lluvia que acompañaba a Juvia había desaparecido desde que la batalla finalizo y eso era porque algo que le faltaba, por fin había aparecido y eso provoco que Juvia pudiera ver las estrellas y la luna del firmamento por primera vez en su vida.

De esa manera Juvia y Godou continuaron caminando uno alado del otro en su cita (según Juvia), más ninguno había notado a una persona que había visto todo de fin a inicio.

* * *

EN OTRA PARTE DEL MUNDO

En un sendero rocoso y montañoso una persona cubierta por una capucha oscura con un aura sumamente maligna desprendiendo de él. Una sonrisa se visualizó desde la oscuridad de la capucha al observar la libertad del maldito pueblo donde estuvo tantos años prisionero, por fin volvería a su amada libertad… o eso esperaba, más suspiro cuando sintió la presencia de alguien en su espalda y al voltear a ver al dueño de dicha presencia se encontró con un humano.

Era un hombre alto de un cabello marrón como madera pero en un estilo afro con forma de madera en sí y su piel morena resaltaba sus castaños ojos, su rostro serio con facciones entonadas dando así un verdadero aspecto masculino y tenía una línea marrón pasando desde su frente a la mejilla y el ojo derecho y con dos pendientes circulares en sus orejas. Una playera verde de mangas largas marrones debajo de una túnica verde con los finales de blanco así como un cinturón negro con bordes blancos y una insignia en el centro que formaba un circulo con una x en él, su pantalón era de un color marrón como madera y la verdad es que casi parecía un hombre árbol por donde se viera.

– ¿Quién eres y que deseas? – El ente de aura maligna habló con un tono enfadado mientras su poder se elevaba un poco para dar a entender que no dudaría en atacar de ser necesario.

– Mi nombre es Azuma y soy un mago de Grimoire Heart – Se presentó el hombre de nombre Azuma al ser que emanaba un gran poder – Mi maestros Hades me envió a pedirle que se una a nuestro gremio como uno de los familiares del purgatorio, la élite de nuestro Gremio oscuro – Con un tono respetuoso es que Azuma mando el mensaje al ser de oscuridad pura mientras el encapuchado lo observaba directamente.

– No tengo intención alguna de unirme a algo tan estúpido como eso y por el bien de tu vida como la del infame hijo de hombres que hozo tomar el nombre de la deidad de la muerte, es que mejor te alejas de mi vista lo más pronto posible y no regresas… _o podrías entender que está en riesgo aquí_ – Con esa advertencia es que la tierra empezó a temblar por la fuerza del encapuchado.

– Entonces lo llevare a la fuerza – Azuma libero su propio poder preparado para un combate que posiblemente llevaría a la destrucción total de la zona donde estaban peleando.

* * *

EN OTRA PARTE DEL MUNDO

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Una voz habló enfadad mientras golpeaba con fuerza lo que parecía ser un escritorio – No es posible que el festival endemoniado del pasado se ha recreado y menos por la orden de los cuervos…

– El poder militar que poseemos no será suficiente para poder vencer a esas personas mi señor – Habló una voz a quien parecía ser el jefe militar – Sería acaso mala idea el llamar a un gremio de suporte para la misión, más tenemos en cuenta que hablamos de uno de los rituales con los cuales se ha llamado en más de una ocasión a uno de los duques infernales escritos en los textos satánicos de antiguos reyes, no podemos llamar a cualquier mago para eso.

– Lo sé – Comentó el jefe mientras apretaba con rabia su mano derecha – Además de los rumores de la presencia de un aparente dragón maligno, ¿De verdad habrá un ser capaz de cazar a esas cosas? – Preguntó el hombre mientras soltaba un suspiro y observaba el papeleo esperando una respuesta.

– Puede que lo haya – Una persona entró en el cuarto y entonces un joven de cabello morado suavemente alborotado con unos mechones pasando por su frente y debido a su blanca piel como azules ojos, sus facciones andróginas eran sumamente encantadoras como una hermosa princesa a la cual proteger más que la de un príncipe a quien obedecer. Su ropa era una playera negro en su delgado cuerpo torneado casi femenino como el de una muñeca y un pantalón que resaltaba adecuadamente unas curvas erróneas para su sexo.

– Príncipe Lunda – Al reconocer al nuevo invitado es que los dos hombres se arrodillaron – ¿Cuánto ha escuchado de nuestra inutilidad? – El mayor como jefe pregunto con descontento en su voz al mostrarse tan patético ante su gobernante, esperaba una reclamación adecuada con su falla a la hora de una verdadera amenaza.

– No sé preocupen por eso – Más el príncipe se mostró amable con sus palabras – Los nuevos villanos nos han superado en está ocasión y no tenemos las fuerzas necesarias en estos momentos, ellos fueron pacientes para poder cumplir con su misión inicial – El príncipe camino hasta una ventana y observo el exterior – Pero aún hay salvación – Los dos hombres observaron (todavía inclinados) a su majestad – Los **Dragon Slayer** – Los hombres al instante reconocieron esos nombres y el poder que conllevaba – Preparen a cinco caballos y envíenme con 4 de sus mejores soldados hacía Magnolia, iré por ayuda para nuestro reino – El príncipe observo entonces en lo alto de donde se encontraba una bandera con un corazón de Sakuras en él.

– A la orden mí señor – Con rapidez es que el jefe se levantó y fue corriendo a alta velocidad para dar inicio a las órdenes del futuro rey, entonces el joven observo el cielo con una sonrisa.

– "Pronto podremos encontrarnos, mi persona destinada" – Una hermosa sonrisa digna de una doncella enamorada salió de los labios del joven mientras se sonrojaba.

* * *

EN ALGUNA PARTE CERCA DE MAGNOLIA

El viento pasaba y la sensación fría pasando por el cuerpo de cada ser vivo era magnifico y junto a una fogata se encontraban tres sombras iluminadas tenuemente por la luz del fuego junto con la luz de las estrellas, más por la simple sombra se podía decir que eran dos adultos junto con una niña pequeña.

– ¿De verdad tenemos que ir todo el camino a Magnolia? – Comentó el único hombre del grupo quien tenía alrededor de 32 años de un cabello negro peinado hacía atrás con un mechón cayendo desde su frente hasta la parte baja de su ojo izquierdo así como una blanca piel y unos ojos verdes cual pasto, su rostro tenía facciones maduras y rudas dignas de un hombre del bajo mundo. Su ropa era una playera negra de manga corta color azul y un chaleco negro con los finales blancos así como un pantalón negro y unas botas negras.

– Eso es lo que ella desea – Quien le respondió fue una hermosa mujer de 24 años de un hermoso cabello jade corto que no superaba el cuello y que tenía una piel blanca cual melocotón con unos ojos morados profundos sin brillo, su rostro fino con facciones suavemente salvajes como si fuera una peligrosa cazadora. Su ropa era un vestido pegado azul con líneas rojas así como unos tacones cortos – Aunque nuevamente lo quiero preguntar, ¿Por qué vamos a Magnolia? – Pregunto la dama.

– Porque ahí está lo que busco – Quien dijo eso fue una niña de cabello lila claro con flequillos salvajes que tenía una larga trenza que era bastante voluminosa y que resaltaba su blanca piel así como sus ojos magentas brillantes de emoción, su rostro infantil tierno como un ángel o como cierta categoría de diosas. Su ropa era llamativa con un vestido azul celeste con un volante blanco y los finales de un color crema que tenía un tipo de tela blanca abotonada que caía en el centro un poco más abajo del propio vestido y en sus hombros atados al vestido por donde se unían las correas del cuellos se encontraban unos cubre hombros parecidos al vestido, llevaba un cinturón blanco con una hebilla morada y usaba unas medias de rayas blancas con rosa y llevaba en sus pies unas pantuflas de oso. La adorable niña volteo a ver a los dos adultos y su mirada se volvió fría como algo agresiva y sus ojos brillaron en una tonalidad roja – _Y porque yo lo digo_ – Los dos adultos no pudieron decir nada ante esa declaración y asintieron.

Y es así como sin saberlo, la presencia de un Campione poco a poco daba inició a una cadena de eventos muy desafortunados.

* * *

 **Y con esto acabamos este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Como vieron este fue un capítulo de la primera misión en solitario de Godou aunque tuvo compañía de una hermosa mujer que muchos de ustedes quieren y adoras. Puede que muchos no les guste la idea de Godou con Juvia y que debía de estar con Grey o algo así, pero Grey no me agrada y es uno de los personajes que menos me gustan a decir verdad, no por su personaje sino por la pareja y es que me parece que no se merece tener a Juvia.**

 **El motivo del porque Godou se queda con Juvia es que Godou es un personaje Lady Killer con una gran disposición a enamorar a hermosas mujeres como a personas como Juvia, además de que en la batalla demostró el cómo estuvo pendiente de ella y ella sintió un calor agradable que suele emanar Godou, además de que Godou siempre será amable con las chicas y Juvia tiene un corazón tan inocente que por ser tratada bien puede enamorarse de una persona e incluso se ve la diferencia entre el flechazo de Juvia con Godou que con la de Grey, pues se enamoró de Grey con verlo al instante mientras que Godou debió de ínter-actuar con ella y rematar con salvarla del dragón.**

 **Como también pudieron haber notado es que hay cosas que no aparecían antes en Fairy Tail y es debido a que pongo cosas que llegarían a provenir del universo de Campione para hacerlo más adecuado a ambas series como el dios y el demonio que escapo, además de la futura misión y las personas que al parecer van a Magnolia en búsqueda de alguien.**

 **Otra cosa que pudo haberles llamado la atención es por qué Godou tiene la llave de Acuario de manos del dragón y no la tiene Lucy, eso lo diré y explicare en otro capítulo, simplemente hay que saber que Godou tiene una buena puntería en el agua XD.**

 **Además de que quiero saber cuántos de ustedes pueden adivinar cuál de los tres eventos continuará una vez pasado esto que sería meramente el inició de la serie mientras Godou busca un nuevo equipo en lo que encuentra a Erika y los demás.**

 **1.- Saga de Phantom Lord.**

 **2.- Saga de la orden de los cuervos.**

 **3.- La saga de la diosa del caos.**

 **4.- Saga de la invasión sombría.**

 **Ahora responderé los Review del capítulo anterior:**

 **Hyakki Yako:** Me alegra saber que te gusto esa escena y eso que tuve que reescribirla un par de veces hasta que me salió dicha belleza, y es verdad, me estuve debatiendo durante semanas el cómo hacer que Godou usara sus poderes para demostrar su gran fuerza y que terminara de una manera algo cómica, gracias me esforcé en crearlas y en realidad no tiene más allá de los poderes de Seiryu, Byakko, los Warlord Persian, el Libro Secreto del Amanecer, la Espada del Inicio y el Fin y Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi y a Lancelot, más algunas de ellas las usara más adelante.

Y eso es algo que se sabrá entre más avance la historia.

 **Kminari 1:** No puedo responder eso ya que sería un spoiler de cuando se reencuentres pero diré que será una sorpresa cuando ellos vuelvan a verse así como una fiesta de besos y celos de cierta acosadora XD.

Realmente lamento mis fallas de ortografías, algún día los corregiré y tratare de que no sigan pasando, más es probable que me haya comido algunas palabras o mal escrito otras en está así que espero que puedas perdonar tales fallos en la gramática.

 **Kminari 2:** Me alega saber que te gusta la historia y puedo entender eso de que Hinata y Konoha aparezcan en el fic, pero debido a que una vez hice una serie con un montón de Oc´s empecé a tener una gran flojera a la hora de crear uno nuevo por cada historia y te voy a decir algo, me debatía si usar a Hinata, crear un Oc que me daba flojera o usar a Boa Hancock y un amigo me dijo que Hinata así que por eso es que ella aparece en la historia.

Ciertamente aunque Godou no acepta las batallas hasta dominar una magia no tan poderosa como sus derechos divinos e incluso puede que aprenda el poder de un Fake God Slayer, más todavía lo estoy considerando además de darle un poder de un Dragon Slayer de 5ta generación (la 4ta salió en la peli) que sería un Dragon Slayer de 2da generación que logro asesinar a un dragón.

Nuevamente lamento mis errores ortográficos y prometo que un día los corregiré, además de ese problema y es que como a veces no les doy una segunda leída no me doy cuenta de esos errores molestos, a esta si le di una segunda leída y creo que no tiene tantos como mis otros cap., espero te guste.

 **Enigma95:** Gracias tarde mucho en lograr que quedaba ben, ni lo digas, hasta ahora ha tenido suerte de solo destruir la naturaleza y no una cuidad, pero pronto Makarov llorara al ver lo que puede causar un rey demonio como Godou.

Él ínter-actuara con ellos en algunos capítulos más tiene mucha presión que no puede hacerlo en esos momentos aunque quisiera intentarlo.

 **Linkender:** Eso es verdad y ya veré como irán entrando y dentro de algunos capítulos diré la lista de los integrantes del harem como algunas parejas.

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Dejen un Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**[El uso de la magia]**

El brillo oscuro de la noche provocaba que todo el bosque y el pueblo se volvieran tan oscuras que sería difícil ver por donde la gente caminaba, más el uso de antorchas creadas a base de la madre naturaleza es que el pueblo obtenía un romanticismos bastante llamativo. Caminando por las calles se encontraban Godou y Juvia debido a la promesa del joven asesino de mujeres… digo, asesino de dioses, más su mente todavía estaba divagando acerca de lo que la deidad lobo le había comentado cuando derroto al aparente guardián del sello.

En esos momentos ninguno decía nada y simplemente caminaban sumamente avergonzados de lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad. Debido a que no se conocían lo suficiente es que intentar algo como tomar la mano del otro (a menos que sea totalmente necesario) o simplemente pegar sus cuerpo era algo muy difícil para ambos, entonces observando los alrededores es que Godou detuvo su vista en un restaurante familiar y su estómago sonó con mucha hambre.

– ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ese restaurante a comer? – Godou le pregunto a Juvia debido al hambre que tenía por haber liberado tanto poder mágico en la batalla contra el dragón.

– Claro – Juvia no pensaba negarse a ninguna de las ideas de Godou y con una sonrisa y un sonrojo fue junto con Godou hasta el restaurante familia.

No era nada realmente llamativo sino que era un típico restaurante familia que uno podía ver en ciudades grandes, más debido a estar en un pueblo era natural que no fuera tan grande como la de las ciudades. Todo el lugar era hecho a base de ladrillos mientras que el techo parecía ser de hierro como las mesas y demás mueblería de madera, entonces caminaron hasta una mesa vacía donde los dos pudieran ordenar algo apenas llegara la camarera que los atendería.

Al final continuaron hablando mientras la comida era preparada y servida. La sensación que había entre los dos jóvenes era bastante buena para los dos y ambos podían estar cómodos con el otro, aunque Juvia de vez en cuando se perdía en su imaginación con las palabras y acciones de Godou cuando estaba con ella, incluso podría pensar en escribir historias con todas las cosas que había imaginado ya.

Cuando la comida había llegado es que ambos la disgustaron mientras continuaban hablando sobre cosas triviales, aunque era Juvia la que hablaba más sobre su vida y su gremio que Godou. Godou por su parte no podía decir nada acerca de su vida al ser una persona de otro mundo, entonces Juvia era la que más hablaba y Godou de vez en cuando decía unas cosas acerca de lo que podía decir de su poca estancia en aquel hermoso mundo.

Así continuo todo hasta que ya eran muy altas las horas de la noche como para poder regresar a sus respectivos gremios y lo mejor sin duda alguna era quedarse una noche, entonces fueron a un hotel que había cerca de la estación y entonces fueron atendidos por un amable hombre de mediana edad, entonces ambos pedirían una habitación correspondiente a cada uno para poder dormir en paz… o esa era la idea.

– "Pero qué diablos pasa con los hoteles en este mundo" – Sentado en una cama lo suficientemente grande para dos personas mientras la luz de las estrellas iluminaba una parte del cuarto, Godou se encontraba con su rostro totalmente enrojecido mientras podía escuchar su corazón a punto de explotar.

En un cuarto sencillo con una mesa de noche a los lados de la cama individual para dos personas y un escritorio de madera es que las velas estaban apagadas y salvo por un ropero y un baño, no había más nada que mencionar. Godou no podía creer cuanta era su suerte para que en cada hotel que estuviera solo hubiera una maldita habitación y que era lo peor de todo, que aquel cuarto solo tenía una cama.

Godou y Juvia fueron a buscar otros cuartos en el pueblo y la mayoría estaba llena porque otros estaban fumigando debido a insectos o cosas por el estilo. Al final regresaron a ese hotel y aceptaron el dormir en dicho lugar más Godou no estaba para nada calmado con ello y no se le podía culpar debido a que se trataba de dormir con una chica que apenas estaba conociendo y lo que lo hacía peor…. Los recuerdos de la noche con Hinata golpearon su cabeza en aquel preciso momento.

– Debo de calmarme… dudo que Juvia realmente salga de baño como Hinata en su momento – Comentó Godou para calmarse internamente mientras soltaba un ligero suspiro – Ahora – Decidiendo cambiar su pensamiento a otro es que busco de su bolsillo la llave de Acuario que había obtenido del dragón al derrotarlo, la verdad no sabía nada de ella y como tampoco sabía si era para abrir o cerrar algo es que había muchas incógnitas.

– Son llaves de los espíritus celestes – La voz de Juvia provoco que Godou volteara a ver a la maga que había salido con una pijama azul de cuerpo entero que calmo un poco a Godou – "Si tan solo Juvia hubiera adivinado que algo así le pasaría a Juvia es que Juvia hubiera comprado algo más excitante, pero Juvia hará lo que pueda para todavía ser el centro de atención de Godou-sama" – Juvia por dentro lloraba cuando no logro mostrar un buen encanto con su cuerpo cubierto por su pijama, pero no se rendiría.

– ¿Llaves de espíritus celestes? – Debido a no estar familiarizado con dicha magia o en concentro, con ninguna magia, la duda de que era eso estaba grabada en el rostro de Godou mientras Juvia sabía que tendría que explicar todo eso.

– Son objetos mágicos que permiten a ciertos magos la invocación de espíritus que provienen de un plano astral diferente – Juvia camino hasta llegar al otro lado de la cama y entonces se sentó – Juvia no sabe cómo funciona realmente la magia más allá de que una persona puede invocar a un espíritu, aunque Juvia cree que puede haber un libro sobre eso en la biblioteca o alguien en el pueblo sepa cómo se usa – Godou se quedó pensando en las palabras de Juvia y posiblemente visitara la biblioteca en la mañana.

Tras platicar un rato más es que ambos no pudieron resistir más y cayeron rendidos ante los dulces brazos y tentaciones de Morfeo.

* * *

El brillo oscuro de la noche estrellada poco a poco fue teniéndose de un color anaranjado por el amanecer de un nuevo día. Caminando por la cuidad en plena madrugada es que Godou observo el edificio que buscaba, al parecer la biblioteca era uno de los pocos edificios que se mantenían abiertos 24 horas y eso era bueno para un madrugador como Godou, entonces abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y observo como había un hombre con un café leyendo un libro.

Godou camino y entró a la biblioteca mientras el hombre continuaba con su lectura ignorando o simplemente no tomando a Godou como alguien importante. La biblioteca sorpresivamente era bastante fresco y Godou observo como habían cubos de hielo en partes específicas de la biblioteca para mantenerla de esa manera, entonces Godou camino entre todas las filas de libros que había y leyó los títulos para poder encontrar uno que revelara lo que buscaba.

Tras unos cuantos minutos por fin había encontrado un libro acerca de magias de invocación. Tomando el libro fue a una de las mesas de la biblioteca y abrió el libro para poder obtener información de los espíritus celestiales de los que Juvia le hablo la noche anterior, pasando página tras páginas hasta que se detuvo una que hablaba efectivamente de la llave dorada o el tipo de invocación deseada, entonces empezó a leer en silencio.

– Una magia conocida como invocación de espíritus celestes, una magia que permite invocar mediante un catalizador conocido como las llaves celestiales que se dividen en plata, cobre y oro – Godou al ver las imágenes reconoció las constelaciones estelares en cada dibujo presente y podía ver que las doradas eran las del zodiaco – La invocación de dichos espíritus se basa en un contrato con los mismos tras la invocación, el ritual es sencillo preguntando al espíritus los días que pueden invocarlos y que días no… ¿en serio?

Godou podía entender dos cosas de lo que podía leer del libro y una de esas cosas era que los espíritus debían de ser seres con poderes anormales cercanos a una bestia hereje o algo similar, de lo contrario no habría una buena razón por la cual dichos seres tuvieran una restricción para invocarlos en el campo de batalla como lo tenía él y Alexander a la hora de llamar a sus bestias divinas, la segunda cosa es que las magias de aquel mundo realmente eran mucho más variadas y curiosas de las que había en su mundo hasta cierto punto.

– Veamos si hay más información – Comentó Godou continuando leyendo – La forma de invocación es hacer como si abrieras una puerta girando la llave y cantando un credo para el llamado del espíritu, hasta ahora solo se conoce a dos espíritus que requieren de un objeto particular para ser invocados – Godou entonces observo la imagen de un mago dibujado haciendo los pasos de la invocación y observo la imagen de los dos espíritus que necesitaban de algo para invocarlos – La llave de plata Orión y la llave dorada de Acuario – La constelación junto con la llave se mostraron en la imagen del libro – La llave de plata requiere de una presencia de veneno para poder invocarla, mientras que Acuario es necesario la presencia de agua – Godou se sorprendió al descubrir lo que se necesitaba para hacer uso de su llave.

Continúo leyendo un poco más para descubrir más cosas acerca de los seres espirituales como aspectos o personalidades de los mismos, al final simplemente eran unas cuantas páginas que hablaban de lo mismo o acerca del uso del poder en general. Godou entonces cerró el libro y lo llevo a su lugar para poder salir de la biblioteca y hacer el contrato para entender un poco mejor dicha magia, el dragón no le hubiera dado dicha llave de no serle útil a Godou y como ya había decidido aprender magia es que pensaba obtener diversas habilidades que evitaran destrucción en todo su potencial.

* * *

Godou había regresado al río donde había batallado en contra del guardián del pueblo y que por su culpa dejo escapar a una posible amenaza en el mundo. La destrucción era más notoria cuando no tenía el deseo de batalla y la verdad es que se necesitaría de un mago de tierra y de la naturaleza para poder recuperar el daño al bosque, eso provoco un suspiro por parte de Godou quien agradecía no pelear en lugares poblados por la posible destrucción que causaría todo su poder o con su yo amante de las batallas quien ignoraba todo a su alrededor.

– Lo mejor es empezar con esto en vez de pensar en eso – Decidiendo que pensar en esa destrucción que solo le daría un golpe a su moral es que Godou saco la llave dorada y camino hasta el río, entonces introdujo la punta de la llave dentro del agua y libero su magia – _"Abre la puerta entre los dos mundos y acude a mi llamado portador del agua, Acuario"_ – Recitando un conjunto es que un círculo mágico apareció en el agua del río y segundos después una poderosa luz hizo acto de aparición para dar nacimiento a una sombra.

De la luz salió una hermosa mujer de un lacio cabello blanco que llegaba al final de la espalda con su frente expuesta pero con una diadema de oro y plata donde en el centro había una placa de hierro con un lapislázuli cayendo en el centro mientras que su piel pálida como si el sol no se atreviera a tocarla resaltaba sus hermosos orbes cual preciosos zafiros, su rostro de facciones suaves y maduras sin duda eran perfectas y encantadoras como la de un ángel. La hermosa mujer tenía la parte superior de su cuerpo expuesta casi en su totalidad donde se podía observar un tatuaje con el símbolo de acuario entre sus omóplatos y su pecho, mientras que su generoso busto que era un poco más grande que el de Erika era únicamente cubierto por un bikini lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir la zona del pecho mientras llevaba en sus brazos y muñecas unas enredaderas de oro y en sus delgados dedos una pesada jarra, pero lo más llamativo de la mujer apartando su belleza era la larga cola de pescado de escamas azules marinas que era cubierto de la zona pélvica por un pareo azul atado por un cinturón de oro.

Godou no podía apartar su mirada de la hermosa mujer. Lucy, Hinata y Juvia eran realmente hermosas cada una, pero Acuario las apocaba por mucho e incluso combatía contra Mirajane para una belleza comparable con Erika.

– ¿Eres tú quien me ha invocado? – Preguntó el espíritu celestial a Godou con una voz cautivadora que le robaría el alma a cualquier persona en un instante, digno de una sirena y sus mitos con los navegantes y piratas.

– Así es – Godou respondió casi hipnotizado, más recupero la conciencia en un instante – Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou y fui el responsable de tu invocación – Acuario no dijo nada y simplemente asintió en silenció – Me imagino que ahora haremos el contrato de que días puedo y que días no invocarte, ¿verdad? – Pregunta Godou debido a que todavía era algo nuevo tener que hacer ese tipo de cosas.

– Te ahorrare eso – Respondió Acuario para poder apresurar un poco las cosas – Puedes llamarme de Lunes a Domingo, pero si me invocas cuando… - Antes de poder terminar su oración y lo que aparentaba ser una amenaza, la mirada de Acuario se entristeció durante un segundos y observo el suelo – Puedes llamarme cualquier día – Repitió con un tono entristecido que llamó la atención a Godou.

– Tal vez este metiendo mi mano al fuego o mi cuello a la guillotina, pero… ¿Por qué estás tan deprimida? – Acuario alzó la vista para ver al joven de cabellos azabaches quien era aparentemente su nuevo amo, más no estaba segura de querer hablar de sus problemas con un desconocido – Sé que no llevamos ni siquiera un minuto de conocernos y es normal no confiar lo suficientemente en mí, pero todavía no quiero ver a una mujer con una mirada tan triste como esa y además, soy tu nuevo maestro, no es acaso normal el que un maestro quiera ayudar a su compañero – Intentando hacer que la hermosa mujer le dejara animarle un poco.

La hermosa mujer o sirena mejor dicho, se encontraba observando con cierta incredibilidad al joven delante de él. Era una tontería que una persona pudiera confiar en palabras tan tontas e inocentes como esa de un desconocido del cual no sabes ni su nombre, pero la sinceridad con la que hablaba y la sonrisa que tenía al hablar con ella le dejo en disputa si confiar o no.

– Está bien si no es ahora – Acuario observo a Godou cuando dijo eso – Aunque puede que solo te cause problemas y no sea una persona muy confiable, estoy seguro de algo – Los hermosos orbes azules de la hermosa mujer observaban a Godou quien hablaba con un tono suave pero con una mirada fija en ella. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tierno rosa mientras le era imposible apartar la mirada del joven – Estoy seguro que seremos buenos amigos – Godou termino de hablar mientras mantenía su sonrisa en cara.

– Tú realmente pareces ser un idiota – Godou sintió como una flecha atravesó su cuerpo con la palabra **Idiota** escrita en él tras las duras palabras de Acuario y eso lo desanimo un poco, pero la hermosa mujer había sonreído levemente tras escuchar un poco a Godou – Acabo de terminar con mi novio – Escuchando la hermosa voz de Acuario es que Godou observo a la mujer, su rostro entristeció en unos segundos – Pensaba sorprender a mi novio con una gran fiesta y de paso… ir a la siguiente etapa de nuestra relación – Redactando la anécdota es que las mejillas de Acuario se enrojecieron pensando en lo que tenía planeado, pero su expresión decayó segundos después – Pero cuando llegue a su cuarto lo vi en la cama con otra mujer.

Godou no se sorprendió por esas palabras y no era porque Acuario no fuera hermosa, GOLPEARÍA A QUIEN DIJERA LO CONTRARIÓ. La razón por la cual no estaba sorprendido es que ya se imaginaba que algo así había pasado, bastaba con ser intuitivo y reconocer la mirada en los ojos de Acuario cuando hablaba de su tristeza, era la misma mirada que tenía una amiga suya cuando le habló de la ruptura con su novio.

Godou observó a Acuario quien tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo para esconder la tristeza en sus ojos cristalinos. Era obvio que el dolor todavía continuaba en su corazón y no le sería fácil eliminar esa sombra en su corazón, más Godou no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso cuando nunca había sido traicionado por una pareja o en su vida había tenido una pareja romántica, más debía de ser realmente duro para ella el tener que cargar con ese peso sola.

– La verdad no sabría que decirte – Acuario observo a su maestro cuando dijo eso y el mismo se encontraba con una mirada complicada – Yo nunca he tenido novia así que no sé cómo se siente lo que pasaste, pero todavía quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda – Acuario no podía creer lo que Godou decía, pero sabía que no bromeaba – Ya que apenas nos conocemos y realmente quisiera saber un poco más de ti, ¿Qué te parece si te quedas un rato mientras hablamos? – Preguntó Godou con una pequeña sonrisa en cara.

– ¿No sería eso una enorme carga de magia? – Preguntó Acuario levemente preocupada ante las idioteces que Godou decía y eso era porque mantener a un espíritu celestial durante un largo periodo de tiempo consumía mucha magia, mantenerla afuera simplemente para mantener una buena relación sin establecer un tiempo era una ridiculez.

– No te preocupes por eso – Respondió Godou con un tono despreocupado – Puede que no lo parezca, pero tengo una gran cantidad de magia así que no va a haber ningún problema – Acuario no podía creer todas las idioteces que Godou decía, más cuando tenía una expresión amigable que le hizo pensar que en verdad todo estaría bien.

Los dos empezaron a hablar un poco acerca de cosas poco interesantes debido a que ninguno tenía la confianza de hablar sobre algún tema en específico, aunque Acuario entre más hablaba con el chico se sentía más cómoda. El joven tenía un buen tacto a la hora de hablar con ella y realmente la escuchaba y eso se demostraba cuando comentaba cosas de las que decía, de cierta manera le recordaba un poco a su novio más no tenía esa "aura llamativa" de su ex, sino un calmado encanto tranquilizador.

Conformo el tiempo avanzaba el cielo de la nada se había oscurecido mientras algo toco la mejilla derecha de Godou, quien curioso observo como el cielo se había nublado en cuestión de segundos para entones comenzar a llover sorpresivamente. La intensidad aumento en un parpadeo y ahora se encontraba totalmente mojado por la lluvia, pero ignorando su propio bienestar es que presto atención a Acuario quien estaba normal y de cierta manera tenía sentido al ser una entidad del agua.

– Que raro, si en la mañana todo se veía despejado – Comentó Godou curioso del repentino cambio de clima a como lo era en la mañana – Lo mejor es que vuelva al pueblo – Comentó Godou con un tono suave mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo – ¿Quiénes venir o…? – Godou preguntó a la hermosa sirena quien entendía lo que Godou quería decir acerca de ir con él al pueblo.

Asintiendo suavemente el joven mostró una suave sonrisa, pero sus ojos entones cayeron al suelo donde podía observar la zona de pez. Curioso de que como se movería por tierra, el joven rey miro al espíritu invocado quien al notar la mirada del joven entendió el callado mensaje y sonrió suavemente.

– Dado que tienes mucha magia no habrá problemas – La mujer comentó cuando una suave luz rodeo su cola de sirena y se volvieron dos piernas, sorpresivamente su cuerpo humano era voluminoso incluso en la zona de sus caderas las cuales eran ocultadas por la zona baja del bikini – ¿Sucede algo? – Aquarius miró a su nuevo maestro quien se encontraba mirando a otro lado, este miro de reojo a la hermosa mujer y sus mejillas ardieron separando su mirada de ella.

El joven entonces se quitó su playera para sorpresa de Aquarius quien no entendía la razón de hacerlo y entonces la extendió a ella. Curiosa tomo la prensa superior del hombre y miro su cuerpo húmedo por la lluvia, entonces miro a su amo quien estaba evitando contacto visual a su persona desde que obtuvo sus piernas, un rojo se formó en sus mejillas suavemente pero despareció cuando una sonrisa se apareció en sus labios, como el de un tiburón apunto de jugar con su presa.

– Ya puedes voltearte – Con esas palabras el joven suspiro para mirar a su compañera, más el rojo no desapareció de sus mejillas al observarla nuevamente, si bien ya se encontraba tapada superiormente, el hecho de ver a esa mujer con su cuerpo mojándose solo portara una playera… _su_ playera, era incluso más sensual que antes.

Su delgada cintura apretada por la tela mojada y su busto generoso sobresaliendo de su playera donde se podían ver las líneas del bikini entre la ropa, el joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse a más no poder notando la belleza madura de la mujer y sus ojos deteniéndose en sus rosados labios casi rojos…

– "En qué diablos estoy pensando" – Negando con su cabeza rápidamente, desecho aquellos pensamientos impuros – M-Mejor vayamos al pueblo antes de que empeore la lluvia – Con un nervioso tartamudeo al inicio, Godou no podía creer que en verdad haya pensado en algo tan indecente.

*N/A: Sé que un beso no es indecente, pero al menos Godou lo ve como algo que solo las parejas hacen y por eso se queja mucho de forjar la espada con Erica y las demás cuando no lo odia en verdad, pero siguiendo esa lógica del personaje, un beso pude ser algo indecente como pensar en algo lujurioso y para cualquiera que lea mi fic de Campione con Shinmai podrá ver que si hay algo de relación en mis historias*

– Claro – Contestando al pedido de su señor y el mismo comenzó a caminar un poco adelante intentando olvidar sus pensamientos de los labios de la mujer, Aquarius sonrió como un tiburón al ver a su nuevo maestro mientras se acercó a una velocidad media y en su espalda se acercó a su oído – ¿Qué pensara la gente si me ve en este estado? – Repentinamente una corriente eléctrica paso por la espina dorsal de Godou ante el susurro de Aquarius.

El joven dio un paso hacia atrás pero el lodo provoco que resbalara y cayó al suelo llevando un poco del lodo al cielo antes de volver a caer al suelo, entones el joven miró al espíritu quien soltó una carcajada al ver el tropiezo del joven como su rostro enrojecido y manchado con lodo como en una película de comedia. El joven parpadeo mientras procesaba lo que acaba de pasar y aunque estaba un poco enfadado, se le paso al mirar como la hermosa mujer estaba riendo dejando aquel semblante frío.

– Sin duda te ves mejor con una sonrisa – La hermosa mujer entonces detuvo su risa mientras miraba al joven confundida por esas palabras – Aunque estoy un poco enojado por esto, me alegra ver que ya no estás triste – Sonriendo con toda la honestidad del mundo mientras un tipo de luz como el sol salía de su espalda, la hermosa mujer sintió sus mejillas arder con solamente una frase del joven rey.

Godou se levantó observando como su única muda de ropa se encontraba sucia y mojada, tendría que comprar una nueva en la cuidad antes de marcharse de regreso a Magnolia e incluso pensaba sobre comprar más ropa que la que vaya a comprar en esos momentos, pero eventualmente obtener dinero era algo de mayor importancia para él dado que continuaba hasta cierto punto en quiebra.

Eventualmente los dos comenzaron a caminar lado a lado con unas suaves platicas casi como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, eso gracias a la inocencia del joven quien sorprendía a Aquarius quien solo podía pensar en una cosa.

– "Como puede ser tan estúpidamente honesto" – Se preguntó mentalmente la sirena quien se mostraba con mucha experiencia con las personas.

Godou era el segundo humano con quien tuvo mejor afinidad y de eso no había duda alguna, pero esa sensación nacía por lo amable que era con ella por no mencionar que era bastante abierto y parecía incapaz de decir una mentira. Con cada segundo Aquarius parecía estar analizando al joven por sus acciones y sobretodo, por el poder que había en su interior.

* * *

Fueron unos minutos de plática cuando los dos por fin llegaron a la entrada de la cuidad donde todas las personas caminaban bajo la repentina lluvia, todos se mostraban calmado pase a que un leve miedo se observaba en sus miradas muy posiblemente por la preocupación de que la bestia que arrasaba al pueblo continuara viva, pero el miedo era leve entendiendo que esa bestia no podía estar viva todavía con el poder del joven.

Godou camino por el pueblo junto con Aquarius observando como los locales ya estaban abiertos, según su noción del tiempo debía de ser una hora desde que se levantó y eso indicaba que eran las 9 en punt fracción de tiempo, pensando ver a su compañera de cuarto por si había despertado en aquella hora, el joven continuó su plática con Aquarius entre leves risas.

Tras unos minutos más de caminata llegaron al hotel donde pasó la noche y se sorprendió de una cosa.

– Juvia – Mirando el cielo gris como las gotas de lluvia que caían algo fuerte, la hermosa bruja de agua se encontraba fuera siendo mojada con su traje azul celeste, repentinamente una voz llegó a sus oídos y ella alzo la mirada encontrándose con Godou quien se acercaba – ¿Estas bien? ¿Sucedió algo malo? – Preocupada al ver que se estaba mojando afuera del edificio, la preocupación fue notoria en su voz.

– Godou-sama – Susurro Juvia cuando miró al joven y sus ojos se volvieron un poco más cálidos, casi como si saliera de un trance – ¡¿Dónde estabas?! – Mas repentinamente un grito sorprendió a Godou quien retrocedió, pero Juvia comenzó a llorar para su sorpresa – Cuando Juvia despertó y no lo vio, Juvia pensó que se había ido y que dejo sola a Juvia, Juvia incluso pensó que algo malo le había pasado – La hermosa maga bajo la mirada y el joven se sintió culpable ante eso.

– Perdón – Con sinceridad en su voz el joven se sintió arrepentido – Me desperté temprano y decidí investigar sobre la llave del zodiaco, como estabas muy cómoda durmiendo no quise despertarte – Respondiendo la razón de su desaparición el joven miro al suelo apenado – Creo que hice que te preocuparas, lo lamento Juvia-san – La bruja miro al joven quien estaba verdaderamente apenado.

El silenció se formó ante eso y ninguno de los dos sabía que decir o hacer por aquello, pero Godou no deseaba que eso quedara de esa manera y se quedó pensativo por unos segundos.

– Que te parece si te invito a desayunar – Intentando que la hermosa dama le perdonara por haberse escapado, ante esa opción Juvia obtuvo un rojo intenso en sus mejillas mientras su imaginación comenzaba a volar.

– "Go-Godou-sama esta… ¡Invitando a Juvia a una cita!" – Interpretando las palabras a una totalmente diferente, la hermosa maga de agua llevo sus manos a sus mejillas mientras cerraba sus ojos mientras ponía una gran sonrisa.

 _-Imaginación de Juvia-_

En un hermoso restaurante en lo alto de una cuidad, las estrellas y la luna se miraban hermosamente mientras que las luces de las velas y lámparas mostraban con una gran belleza el lugar. En una mesa con una deliciosa comida junto con un suave y dulce vino carmesí, en la mesa se encontraba Godou con un taje elegante y curiosamente con unos lentes y frente a él Juvia con un traje azul de lentejuelas.

– Sin duda la comida y el vino son lo mejor – Tomando con cuidado la copa de alcohol en su mano y meneándolo un poco, el joven miro a Juvia quien se avergonzó un poco – Pero sin duda Juvia es lo más hermoso y perfecto del lugar – Mostrando una sonrisa y unos afilados caninos, Juvia se volvió muy roja.

– Juvia piensa que Godou-sama es lo más apuesto de aquí – Devolviendo el alago de Godou a su persona, el joven mostró una sonrisa peligrosa que provoco temblar el cuerpo de Juvia a la par que se sonrojaba más fuerte – ¿Godou-sama? – Curiosa nombra al joven quien con una sonrisa tomo el mantel y lo aventó al cielo.

De la nada, el lugar cambio a una habitación lujosa con una cama blanca cubierta por una sabana roja y Juvia se encontraba desnuda con sus brazos y manos cubriendo sus zonas más importantes, con Godou arriba de él solamente con unos bóxers mientras miraba con hambre a Juvia quien miraba tímidamente al joven.

– Te daré pero bien duro – Amenazando a la hermosa joven debajo de él, Juvia se había vuelto más roja que un tomate.

Se ve la sombra donde los cuerpos se juntaban apasionadamente mientras corazones volaban de la cama que se agitaba violentamente.

-Fin de la imaginación-

– ¿Juvia-san? – Notando la soñadora mirada de la maga, Godou sintió una gota de sudor caer por su nuca notando que su amiga se encontraba perdida en otro mundo por así decirlo – No sé porque siento que esto es algo común o algo que se volverá común – Con una suave sonrisa el joven entonces paso su vista a su nueva compañera.

– Tu novia es bastante linda – Con una sonrisa de un astuto zorro en sus labios, las mejillas de Godou se sonrojaron ante esas palabras.

– Juvia-san no es mi novia, es una amiga – Respondiendo sin duda dado que era la verdad, Aquarius miró a la linda joven de cabello azul quien se mostraba con una mirada soñadora y podía imaginarse con quien la patrocinaba – En realidad la conocí apenas ayer – Con una risa nerviosa, los ojos de Aquarius se abrieron incrédula de las palabras de Godou.

– "Solo un día y ya la tiene con esa mirada" – Sorprendida ante lo rápido que una dama cayo al encanto de un joven, sus orbes azules paso al joven quien intentaba traer de sus pensamientos a Juvia – "Debe ser hábil entre los Lady Killer, no conocía a ninguna persona capaz de hacer uso de sus habilidades en tan poco tiempo… debo de tener cuidado, algo me dice que es como Scorpio en eso de ser un mujeriego" – Pase a que no conocía del todo al joven quien era su nuevo maestro y pase a lo poco que conocí de él, esa aura de playboy no desaparecía de su cabeza.

– ¡Juvia! – Con una última llamada la hermosa maga por fin salió de sus pensamientos mirando al joven quien soltó un leve suspiro – En verdad creí que continuarías perdida en tus pensamientos – Con una suave risa el joven rey entonces noto algo que había ignorado, mirando al cielo la lluvia había dado fin sorpresivamente – Al parecer la lluvia termino… aunque todavía debo de cambiarme – Con una risa miro su ropa toda llena de fango y lodo.

Juvia entonces noto en verdad toda la suciedad de la ropa y eso le había sorprendido de basta manera, entonces noto algo que por el enfado y felicidad del momento ignoro y eso era a la hermosa mujer que había en la espalda de Godou vestida con únicamente una playera… la playera de _su_ Godou-sama.

– "Quien es esa mujer que hace con la ropa de Godou-sama" – Entrecerrando sus ojos para mirar a la belleza de cabellos azules oscuros, los ojos de Juvia se abrieron con sorpresa – "No será… Koi Gataki/un rival de amor".

-Imaginación de Juvia-

La oscuridad de la noche con una ciudad en su espalda como fondo y en la entrada se encontraba Juvia mirando a Godou quien tenía abrazada por la cintura a Aquarius con una sonrisa, el joven entonces miro a la maga para soltar una sonrisa burlona.

– Lo siento Juvia, pero yo necesito a una mujer mejor – Dándose la vuelta junto con Aquarius, Juvia cayó al suelo.

– No me abandone Godou-sama – Extendiendo su mano derecha, los dos se alejaban más y más entre la oscuridad mientras se acercaban y se daban un beso esquimal con cariño – Godou-sama – Con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos casi cómicamente, la luz fue a su alrededor como si fuera la única actora.

-Fin de la Imaginación-

– ¿Juvia-san? – Notando que la hermosa joven se había perdido una vez más en sus pensamientos, la hermosa maga de agua por fin había salido de sus pensamientos notando a las dos personas que la miraba directamente.

– ¿Quién esa esa persona Godou-sama? – Preguntando con un tono levemente molesto que fue ignorado por Godou, Aquarius pudo sentir los celos en su voz y noto la mirada inicial de la maga quien estaba perdidamente enamorada de Godou.

– Ella es Aquarius, el espíritu celestial con quien forme un contrato – Para demostrar sus palabras, el joven rey demonio había sacado de su bolsillo la llave dorada de acuario que había obtenido del dragón de ayer – Como dije, al investigar un poco descubrí como hacer la invocación de un espíritu celestial y por eso fue a realizar el contrato con Aquarius – Juvia miró incrédula a la hermosa mujer mientras se enfadaba un poco al ver que el espíritu que le serviría a _su_ Godou-sama era una hermosa mujer – Espero que las dos puedan llevarse bien.

Repentinamente el silencio se formó tras decir esas palabras, donde Juvia observaba celosa a Aquarius quien contenía la sonrisa de demonio que había usado con Godou antes al entender los pensamientos de Juvia, pase a eso, Godou, quien era realmente lento y hasta cierto punto inocente, consideraba que las dos damas estaban siendo tímidas como para decir algo por lo cual pensaba ayudar, pero…

 _GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR~_

El sonido del estómago del varón sonó llamando la atención de las dos féminas y un fuerte sonrojo en el varón quien aparto la mirada, ante eso las dos damas se esforzaron para no soltar una gran carcajada por aquel momento vergonzoso de Godou.

– Creo que lo mejor es ir a desayunar – Con una risa nerviosa el joven informo a sus dos compañeras mientras rascaba su nuca – Aunque tal vez deba de cambiarme primero – Godou se observó notando lo mojado de su ropa y a sus compañeras, pase a que las dos se encontraban menos húmedas para su sorpresa – Regresare al hotel para tomar un baño antes de marcharme a desayunar, porque no intentan conocerse mejor, estoy seguro que serán buenos amigos – Mostrando una sonrisa suave Juvia observo de reojo a Aquarius.

Godou comenzó a caminar mientras hablaba suavemente con sus dos compañeras, aunque Aquarius era poco menos sociable debido a no entender las cosas relacionadas al mundo terrenal y Godou era menos apático al no entender todavía el nuevo mundo donde se encontraba, más Juvia siempre había sido una antisocial por lo cual sus temas de conversaciones eran pocas, pase a eso los tres caminaban con una sonrisa en cara.

Las pocas charlas que lograban sacar y continuar eran entretenidas para sorpresa de las tres, Juvia aunque no muy gustosa, tenía que admitir que Aquarius era una persona interesante pase a que no le gustaba mucho que ella fuera un espíritu femenino.

Con unos segundos llegaron al cuarto y Godou entró como las otras dos chicas, para su serte había comprado un poco de ropa en una tienda… bueno, Juvia y Aquarius la compraron por él, así que tomaría una ducha, aunque quiso que las dos lo hicieran primero, Aquarius no lo acepto al ser un espíritu y Juvia estaba seca debido a su magia y por eso le dijo que no tenía que preocuparse por su persona y le cedió a Godou ese privilegió.

Entendiendo eso tomo su ropa junto a una toalla y entró al baño para poder estar seco, dejando a Juvia con Aquarius en una situación un poco tensa.

– ¿Y que hizo que te enamoraras en un solo día? – Sorprendida por la repentina pregunta de la hermosa mujer de azules cabellos, su rostro comenzó a volverse rojo mientras un poco de humo salía de sus orejas – No intentes mentir que puedo notar con facilidad que sientes algo especial por mi nuevo señor, aunque él me contó que se conocieron apenas ayer, me intriga que pudo hacer un hombre para cautivar a una mujer tan rápido – Aunque conocía el aura de mujeriego proveniente de Godou y notaba sus habilidades con las mujeres, el enamorar de corazón a una mujer no era tan sencillo y pase a eso lo logro en un día.

– Fue amable con Juvia – Ante la inesperada respuesta, sus azules ojos pasaron a las de la hermosa joven envuelta en una gabardina – Juvia siempre ha estado sola desde el inicio y solo la lluvia hace compañía a Juvia, Juvia siempre quiso alguien que estuviera junto a Juvia incluso con la lluvia que había a mi alrededor… de alguna manera u otra, Juvia se enamoraba de una persona pero terminaba dejando a Juvia por culpa de la lluvia, al final Juvia se volvió una Ame Onna que nunca tendría alguien que le hiciera compañía – Bajo la mirada observando el suelo mientras parecía intentar contener lagrimas que demostraban la sinceridad de sus frías palabras, Aquarius se sintió mal por la pobre jovencilla – Pero – Más su voz se calentó suavemente mirando el baño – Godou-sama me habló al ver que estaba triste y dijo cosas bonitas de la lluvia que acompañaba a Juvia e incluso salvo a Juvia en una pelea… Godou-sama fue la primera persona en todo el mundo en ser amable con Juvia.

Aquarius observo como en esos ojos azul oscuro de Juvia había un brillo de felicidad digna de una niña que buscaba a su príncipe azul. Observo como Juvia la puerta del baño donde su amo se encontraba y la sonrisa como mirada preocupada que puso cuando se conocieron regreso a su mente, esa suave sonrisa que se sentía tan cálida y protectora como esa preocupación que no podía ser fingida.

Ciertamente parecía ser el tipo de idiota que no podía permanecer tranquilo si alguien a su alrededor tiene un problema y puede ayudar con eso, una amabilidad muy idiota en toda regla, pero admitía que no odiaba a ese tipo de idiotas.

– Entonces te apoyare con eso~ - Ante la declaración de la hermosa mujer, Juvia volteó a ver a Aquarius sorprendida – Tu historia me parece realmente merece un buen final feliz y que mejor que al lado de tu príncipe azul~ - Juvia nuevamente se sonrojo mientras miraba al espíritu de la llave dorada (Por un instante recordé Yu-Gi-Oh), la cual soltó una linda risa.

– Es muy amable de su parte Aquarius-san, pero eso es imposible – Aunque agradecida con ella, Juvia había regresado su vista hacía la puerta del baño con una sonrisa triste.

– ¿Por qué? – Cuestiono la dulce sirena confundida del porque era imposible que ella le apoyara con su amo.

– Godou-sama pertenece a Fairy Tail y Juvia pertenece a Phantom Lord, no solo pertenecemos a gremios diferentes sino… - Juvia no pudo terminar su oración dado que sabía del odio de su maestro hacía el gremio de las colas de las hadas por su popularidad y eso eventualmente convertiría a Godou en su enemigo – Simplemente Juvia no puede estar junto a Godou-sama incluso si Juvia lo desea tanto, pero Juvia está feliz de que Aquarius-san le dijera que le apoyaba – Así con eso mostró una sonrisa de corazón al espíritu.

Aquarius no conocía de mucho tiempo a Juvia y menos de su pasado, pero esa sonrisa junto al tono de voz que había usado… era la de una niña que debía de volver a estar sola.

Sintiendo como su corazón se estremecía suavemente de dolor por el destino de la chica de azules cabellos, asintió incapaz de hacer algo por ella…

– "Me recuerda a mí" – La imagen de los espíritus hablando en su espalda resonaron en su cabeza hasta la aparición de Scorpio, con eso vino su traición y el conocer a su nuevo Master – "¿Acaso sus poderes es atraer a mujeres con problemas?, vaya lujurioso puede ser" – Aunque no pensaba comentar eso a su master bajo ninguna circunstancia, Aquarius no puedo evitar sonreír ante su pensamiento.

Una persona idiota de un noble corazón quien buscaba ayudar a quien tuviera en frente, para ella en lo personal, era una forma de describir a su maestro adecuadamente demostrando como intento animarla en un inició y eso la llevo a mostrar una hermosa sonrisa.

El sonido del agua se detuvo mientras con unos minutos más Godou salió con nueva ropa, siendo una playera negra de manga corta debajo de un saco azul con bordes carmesí de manga corta y un pantalón holgado negro ajustado con un cinturón negro, así el joven se estiro placenteramente terminando de bañarse.

– Vamos a comer – Con su despreocupada sonrisa en labios junto a su habitual tono amigable, Juvia asintió feliz mientras que Aquarius negó en silenció con una sonrisa sutil.

Los tres salieron del hotel para poder ir a desayunar antes de marcharse y separarse una vez más, pronto sus caminos se dividirían con un enfrentamiento uno a uno del cual uno no podría saber cómo avanzar.

-En otra parte de Fiore-

Un terreno baldío se expandía con una poderosa fuerza que emanaba de la oscuridad trayendo calor y vida al lugar ya muerto, el suave viento evocaba una paz infernal que no debería de suceder en ninguna parte del mundo. El crujido de la tierra como el silbido de los geiseres antes de mandar a volar el vapor del agua hirviendo no detuvo a la fuerza que continuaba caminando y dando vida, oculto entre una sombra mientras podía sentir un poder que se contradecía del suyo.

– Veo que nos reencontramos por tercera vez en un mismo siglo, hermano… ¿o acaso debo llamarte Emperador Spriggan?, ¿El mago negro Zeref? – La sombra oculta por un manto negro como la más oscura de las noches comento a la otra persona.

Sentado en una pila de huesos se podía encontrar a un apuesto joven de 17 años con un cabello oscuro como el abismo lacio con un mechón apuntando al cielo y de una piel repugnantemente pálida que iba a juego con sus ojos muertos de tonalidad negra con reflejos carmesí como la sangre, tenía unas facciones finas muy galantes de una boca y nariz pequeña que casi le hacían ver como una niña. Su cuerpo delgado cubierto por un manto negro y una tela blanca.

El joven nombrado como Zeref alzó la mirada observando a la sombra que llevaba consigo la vida que una vez había eliminado, pase a eso se mostraba inmutable ante eso como si fuera algo de muy poca importancia para él, eventualmente volverá a arrebatar la vida de todo lo que había a su alrededor.

– ¿Supongo que no es una mera coincidencia, Nee-san? – Cuestiono Zeref a su aparente hermana quien solo sonrió en la sombra de su capucha, la sombra observo el oscurecido cielo como si pronto estuviera a punto de llover a cantaros.

– Pensaba reclutar a un dragón a la luz y según tengo entendido se oculta cerca de aquí – La sombra respondió suavemente mientras caminaba más cerca de su querido hermano quien no se inmutaba por nada en el mundo – ¿Acaso llegue tarde? – La duda en su dulce voz demostraba la curiosidad que tenía y posiblemente él tendría que responder – Sabes bien que sabré si estas mintiendo~

Ante esas palabras el hombre se había levantado perezosamente mientras su poder mágico incrementaba de basta manera, sus ojos una vez negros pasaron a un tono sangriento con espirales negros que demostraban el poder de la muerte que había en su interior, pase a eso, la emisaria de la vida se encontraba calmada y sin miedo.

– La que se hace llamar la reina de dragones y una de las sobrevivientes de la guerra de hace siglos ya pasado a mi poder, bruja de vida, es inútil que la genocida maldecida por la diosa de la vida intente salvar el territorio que una vez intenso masacrar como compensación a su maldición, cuando mi reino invada estas tierras toda vida será eliminada – Con eso el apuesto joven mostró una torcida sonrisa sumamente grotesca que emanaba su deseo de muerte y destrucción.

– Así que Irene-chan ya está de tu lado… por ahora – Sin importarle la amenaza de su hermana como su tono la sombra continuó hablando como si nada pasara – Entonces deberé de obtener a otros buenos guerreros o robarte tus piezas, Irene-chan es una de mis importantes piezas como para cederla tan fácilmente – El poder de la sombra creció con eso mientras la vida y muerte colisionaban uno contra otros.

El poder aumentaba y posiblemente una mini guerra sucedería, nada nuevo y siendo algo común en el último siglo.

-De regreso con Godou-

El tiempo había avanzado adecuadamente donde los tres nuevos amigos se habían conocido mejor y disfrutaron cada uno un poco del otro en un restaurante, aunque Aquarius era un espíritu quien no necesitaba de comida para existir en el mundo terrenal, Godou le había pedido que se uniera a ellos comiendo cosas realmente buenas.

Seguido de eso un último paseo por el pueblo para esperar la llegada de los trenes en los cuales partirían ambos directamente a su gremio correspondiente, aunque Juvia ocultaba bien su dolor de separarse de aquella persona quien le había enseñado lo hermoso que era el brillo del sol.

Pero todo tenía un final…

– Supongo que este es el adiós – Comentó el joven rey demonio observando a Juvia en la entrada del tren que se dirigía a la ciudad de Phantom Lord – Fue divertido haber hecho esta misión juntos, ojala podamos repetirlo – Agrego Godou con una sutil sonrisa en cara mientras Juvia se sonreía ocultando su tristeza.

– Juvia también desea que eso pasara – Juvia desvió la mirada decepcionada de su propia mentira al saber la verdad – Juvia realmente está feliz de haber aceptado esta misión – Godou observo a Juvia sorprendido de esas palabras mientras sus mejillas se calentaban suavemente, eso debido a la hermosa sonrisa de Juvia y una mirada digna de una esposa despidiéndose de su marido.

– E-Exageras un poco, detener aquella bestia no fue para tanto y solamente paseamos un poco, debes de haber tenido mejores aventuras que estas – Desviando su mirada por la repentina vergüenza que comenzó a invadirle, Godou se encontraba orgulloso por alguna extraña razón.

– Juvia no sabría sobre eso – Regresando a ver a la hermosa maga quien dijo aquella frase con un tono apagado…

[Kiss] [Chuuu~]

Godou abrió con sorpresa sus ojos cuando sintió los fríos y delicados labios de Juvia sobre los suyos mientras Juvia se ponía de rodillas alcanzando milagrosamente sus labios. Solo era un roce entre labios diferente a los besos apasionados y amorosos que compartía con sus esposas cada que forjaba la espada, pero había algo diferente a aquel beso que estaba compartiendo y no era exactamente porque fuera una persona a quien acababa de conocer, sino que…

– "Se siente muy frío y solitario" – Una emoción de melancolía y soledad comenzó a invadir su cuerpo con aquel suave roce de labios, pase a eso cerro los ojos dejando que el beso continuara mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos – "¿Por qué siento este dolor en mi pecho?, ¿Por qué siento tanta rabia e impotencia?... ¿Por qué siento que voy a llorar en cualquier instante?" – Con unos segundos más Juvia se separó y Godou observo a la maga para hacer sus preguntas…

Pero se quedó mudo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa mientras abría suavemente la boca congelado ante la imagen frente a sus ojos, entonces sintió como algo golpeaba su cara, algo húmedo que caía con un sentimiento frío.

– Sayonara Godou-sama – Juvia se despidió con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras un brillo culpable apareciera en su rostro, sus palabras de despedida no eran como las de una persona con quien volverse a reencontrar.

Frente a Godou no se encontraba su nueva amiga Juvia, sino una mujer con el corazón roto y un destino maldito quien se encontraba llorando y se despedía como si nunca volvieran a verse en su vida, o de hacerlo…

– Ju… – Intentando hablarle y pedir una explicación, las puertas del tren se cerraron y en un instante comenzó a moverse alejándose de donde se encontraba en primer lugar, así quedó parado observando la planicie donde una vez se encontró una persona a quien consideraba una amiga.

– Supongo que no fue… – Aquarius quien continuaba en el mundo terrenal pensaba burlarse un poco con respecto al beso y la despedida, su boca cayó al instante que miro a su nuevo amo y compañero – "Supongo que no es el mejor momento" – Desvió la mirada sabiendo que en esos momentos una broma no parecía lo mejor.

– Señor que hace ahí, mejor venga dentro y resguárdese – Uno de los trabajadores comentó observando a dos personas en la zona de partida del tren que no contaba con una construcción que los protegiera.

Sorpresivamente la lluvia volvió a suceder en el pueblo de manera misteriosa y aunque no fuera algo común la gente sabía que no era la bestia maldita que los atacaba ya que de hacerlo sido, la primera llovizna del día no hubiera parado para continuar en esos momentos, algo más lo causo pero no parecía querer hacer daño.

El hombre camino con un paraguas y se detuvo observando a la persona en cuestión.

– Eres el señor mago que nos salvó de la bestia, debería de regresar o se enfermara – Su preocupación aumento notando que se trataba de su salvador, al acercarse noto algo.

El joven tenía una mirada baja mientras el agua caía en su rostro con dos hilos bajando por sus mejillas, el policía interpreto eso como la lluvia más Aquarius pensaba que se trataba de otra humedad y una muy dolorosa para el joven rey.

Con unos segundos más el tren a Magnolia llego y ambos entraron sin importarles entrar mojados o algo por el estilo, ambos simplemente fueron a una habitación en silencio sin decir nada el uno al otro.

– "Supongo que no es como él después de todo" – Aquarius pensó para sus adentros mientras notaba lo verdaderamente estúpido y amable podría ser su nuevo señor.

-En otra parte de Fiore-

En una cueva oscura donde una sola antorcha iluminaba el lugar se podía apreciar a un grupo de magos caminando cuidadosamente por el mismo, analizando cada escena que era iluminado por la cueva.

– Aquí es mi lord – Una de las sombras habló con un tono respetuoso mientras ambos caminaban hasta el final de la cueva, entonces más sombras los esperaban.

Las sombras se apartaban del camino con gran respeto de aquel al cual se le nombro como un rey para ellos, caminando a una oscura cueva donde la cueva se extendía más parecido a una construcción creada por los humanos en vez de ser algo natural, pero aquel hombre camino recto como si todo le perteneciera.

El hombre observo el lugar con seriedad notando el espacio amplio que había dentro de la cueva por magia muy poderosa que incluso ahora continuaba activa, simplemente ignoro aquello caminado por el camino de concreto notando cada edificio que había cerca pero con su vista fijada en la de mayor tamaño y sonrió notando el inmenso poder que había en aquel lugar, mostrando así una sonrisa debajo de la oscuridad de la cueva.

Caminando durante unos minutos por fin había llegado a los pies del monasterio sintiendo una enorme cantidad de poder y sabía que pronto le pertenecería a él, entonces con un brillo malévolo dio media vuelta para poder encarar a sus súbditos.

– Hermanos míos, el sueño que una vez hemos tenido está a punto de volverse realidad – Aclamó con fuerza distorsionando su voz mientras su gente se animaba con las palabras de su señor – La oscuridad nos habla desde este punto para que los cuervos regresemos al cielo con nuestra madre sagrada – Los soldados aclamaron en gloria las palabras de su señor mientras liberaban su magia a su favor.

La sombra sonrió mientras observo el templo sabiendo que su poder sería de temer dentro de muy poco tiempo.

* * *

 **Y por fin un nuevo capítulo.**

 **He de admitir que me fue más difícil de lo que creía, realmente no pensé que este capítulo de cosas de la vida fuera tan complicado y en general lo fue dado la relación entre Aquarius y Godou como su amistad con Juvia, incluso la relación Juvia-Godou no fue sencilla pero creo que lo hice bastante bien en realidad.**

 **Como ya dije es un capítulo más centrado en cosas de la vida y que tiene como objetivo hacer que Godou conociera nuevos amigos, sobretodo el espíritu de la llave dorada de la sirena.**

 **Realmente no hay mucho que mencionar con respecto al capítulo solo que un gran problema está comenzando a surgir en el mundo de Fairy Tail.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los Reviews:**

 **La O.N.U:** Ciertamente, aunque la pregunta sería… ¿Cómo reaccionaría cierto asesino de rosados cabellos ante esa noticia?

 **Enigma95:** Ciertamente no había pensado eso, pero tienen cierto parecido.

No en realidad, para ellas tengo planeado ya en que sagas aparecerán en realidad.

Ciertamente no es muy importante, pero todavía es bueno ver la participación de las personas que leen la serie al intentar adivinar.

¿Tú que crees?

Ciertamente tienes razón, aunque, que mejor gremio para un Campione donde todos terminan destruyendo todo.

 **Hyakki Yako:** Muchas gracias, la verdad también considero que fue un gran trabajo pase a lo flojo que soy en las peleas.

Pues espero que el inicio de estas dos como su desarrollo fueran buenas, con otras parejas estas pasaran a su momento y sobre esas escenas finales, pues veras que tienen grandes aportaciones al futuro de la serie.

 **Sin más por el momento…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews:

 **Colmillo de Acero:** Los milagros ocurren de vez en cuando XD, aunque en realidad tarde por falta de inspiración, mismo caso con esto aunque es más por el hecho de que se hacía cada vez más largo el capítulo que la inspiración iba y venía.

 **Enigma95:** Técnicamente Juvia fue descrita como la chica que se enamora en minutos de su salvador, el ejemplo de donde lo tomo es básicamente cuando conoce a Grey en la batalla en contra de Phantom Lord y Fairy Tail, en el caso de Aquarius es más bien que él le recuerda a su ex novio Escorpio, todavía no ha despertado una emoción de amor.

Las diosas mencionadas en su aparición serán dentro de algunos cuantos capítulos, exactamente como para la 3era saga aparecerá una, dado que de esa manera les doy prioridad en sus respectivos tomos.

 **Hyakki Yako:** Muchas gracias por esas palabras, en el caso de la pareja del rey y la sirena tengo muchas cosas planeado para ellos.

Jajaja buena referencia amigo mío, aunque en este caso se revelara de poco a poco dado lo que tengo planeado para la misma, relaciones incluidos.

Sin más espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.

 **[Una misión de suma importancia ¡La decisión de Levy!]**

El tiempo pasaba junto el largo viaje del pueblo hacía Magnolia, pase a eso todavía era temprano cerca del medio día o puede que poco antes. Era difícil saberlo sin tener un reloj con el cual basar la hora de tiempo, solamente obteniendo esa información en las paradas de los trenes cada que llegaba a uno y este era el último tren hacía el destino.

Con eso las puertas se abrieron y Godou salió con una sonrisa y estirando su cuerpo tras el tiempo de viaje sentado por todo el día, aunque era probable que pronto regresara debido a que tomaría una nueva misión para obtener más dinero y lo más importante, información, pues no consiguió nada en el pueblo donde había peleado contra el dragón guardián.

– Supongo que debo de estar pendiente de eso – Recordando el evento final con los dioses en forma de animales, la mención de un demonio escapando por su culpa al eliminar al guardián, tendría que estar pendiente del error que cometió.

– ¿Sucede algo malo? – Sacándolo de su trance, Aquarius quien continuaba en el mundo terrenal hizo dicha pregunta cuando Godou dejo de caminar.

El joven rey demonio observo a la hermosa mujer quien vestía como si regresara de la playa con la parte superior de un bikini y un pareó que ocultaba la parte baja de la misma prenda de verano. Aunque era claro que para Godou eso era algo un poco atrevido y revelador pidiéndole a Aquarius que usara una ropa menos reveladora, esta se negó indicando algo sobre su relación con el agua y la falla de la ropa.

Verdaderamente no entendió lo que quería decir, pero termino aceptando dado que no quería presionarla para hacer algo que no deseaba hacer.

– No es nada, simplemente estaba pensando en un par de cosas sin importancia – Pase a que sabía que no era una buena idea mentirle a Aquarius quien sería posiblemente su compañera en futuras peleas, Kusanagi Godou no deseaba involucrar a la hermosa sirena en cosas relacionadas con los dioses herejes y demás.

Las cosas de ese calibre eran únicamente su problema desde que libero a un dios y conoció a una parte de los dioses del mundo, no involucraría a nadie con respecto a este tema salvo a sus esposas y se aseguraría de cumplir esa promesa hacía sí mismo para evitar que alguien salga lastimado… o muerto.

– Lo mejor es que descanses un poco y regreses al mundo espiritual, te invocare cuando necesite de tu ayuda – Dado que no había regresado a Aquarius a su mundo y termino hablando con ella todo el viaje para no aburrirse, el rey deseaba que su nueva compañera de batallas descansara adecuadamente por si era de importancia invocarla.

– Si esas son sus órdenes – Aquarius por su parte se mostró neutral a eso y desapareció con aquellas simples palabras, aunque Godou pensaba objetar eso de órdenes que no iba al caso.

Con un suspiro guardo la llave y observo la terminal de Magnolia mostrando lo animado que era en las mañanas, casi tanto como lo era el gremio de Fairy Tail donde no pareciera que existiera algo llamado paz. Incluso en esos momentos los imaginaba en una pelea de todos contra todos gritándose cosas como insultos para animar las cosas, lo que causo una risa suave en sus labios al pensar en eso.

La verdad era que él deseaba poder experimentar esa felicidad y alegría que irradiaba el gremio en su totalidad, pero hasta que no encontrara a sus compañeras no estaría tranquilo y mientras no encontrara ni una sola pista con respecto a eso, no descansaría ni pasaría el tiempo jugando dejándolas sola en aquel nuevo mundo…

– ¿Será acaso que me preocupo demasiado? – Se preguntó a si mismo mientras caminaba tranquilamente – Estoy hablando de Erica y las demás, ¿De verdad debo de estar preocupado por ellas?

Erica Brandelli, Liliana Kranjcar, Seishuin Ena y Mariya Yuri, estas cuatro hermosas jóvenes eran las compañeras de batalla del rey demonio quienes habían combatido en contra de bestias divinas como en el evento de Wukong, ellas habían estado a su lado en contra de Campiones como Voban e incluso lo defendían cuando necesitaba tiempo para conjurar, no eran damas a quienes en verdad necesitara cuidar…

– Aunque en el caso de Mariya – De todas sus hermosas compañeras era la Miko de castaños cabellos quien más le preocupaba, no era fuerte ni tenía una grandiosa habilidad física como para poder pelear en batallas, aunque compensaba eso con la fuerza mágica que tenía que superaba con creces la muchos magos.

Poniendo en términos sencillos con la información que tenía hasta el momento, el poder mágico de sus esposas eran superiores al de la mayoría de magos a quienes había conocido. Ni Grey y Natsu juntos podrían vencer a Erica, Ena, Liliana o Yuri junto a sus habilidades como hechizos de otros mundos.

Así se quedó pensando si había conocido algún mago que realmente pudiera darles alguna pelea a las hermosas damas con quienes peleaba lado a lado. Perdido en esos pensamientos se sentía un poco más liviano que en otros momentos para su satisfacción, pero no pensaba olvidar la necesidad de encontrarse con ellas, más con Mariya Yuri.

Así finalizo sus pensamientos y al mirar al frente para ver el camino que lo llevara al gremio, se encontraba sorpresivamente frente a él.

Sorprendido de eso, Godou parpadeo un par de veces para entonces mirar su alrededor notando que efectivamente se encontraba en las puertas del gremio de las hadas incluso cuando pensaba que no había caminado casi nada, lo que era cada vez más sorprendente para su persona.

– ¿Cuándo me habré acostumbrado al camino? – Solo habían pasado tres días desde que había aparecido en el nuevo mundo y ya se encontraba recordando el camino hacía el gremio desde la estación de trenes – Supongo que en parte es bueno ya que no tengo que caminar más – Aunque como todo buen Kusanagi le restó importancia al asunto entrando en el gremio.

Apenas abrió la puerta esquivo un barril de cerveza por escasos centímetros, el joven noto como una pelea sucedía una vez más en el gremio como se lo esperaba. Así comenzó a caminar por el pasillo esquivando las cosas… o personas, que eran lanzadas a diestra y siniestra, como si todos fueran enemigos y amigos al mismo tiempo.

– Veo que has regresado – Y así como se lo esperaba, el maestro Makarov se encontraba en la barra tomando una cerveza a tempranas horas del día – ¿Cómo fue la misión? – Mientras preguntaba el joven devolvió el papel al maestro quien lo tomo, lo dejo en la barra donde Mira quien apareció agarro el papel para ponerlo en el historial.

– Fue… _interesante_ – No conocía mucho del mundo mágico y no sabía que tanta dificultad tuvo la misión en cuestión, pero el resultado sin duda fue la palabra que escogió – Aunque tuve que competir con una maga de Phantom Lord debido al hecho de que tomamos la misma misión, eventualmente la misión salió bien y sin mucho que decir.

Makarov bajo su bebida y le dio un buen vistazo a Godou. De arriba abajo, buscando cuidadosamente algo que no parecía encontrar.

– Observando que no posees una recompensa ¿Debo pensar que fue la maga de Phantom quien realizo la misión? – Demostrando que no era un maestro de gremio por nada, Makarov sabía las reglas de una misión tomada por dos gremios diferentes además de la forma en que se premia, él que haya acabado la misión o haya hecho más trabajo se queda con la recompensa.

– En realidad cedí la recompensa a la maga – Siendo sincero con sus palabras, Makarov escupió su bebida mientras Mira observo asombrada a Godou cuando dijo eso – Debido a diversas circunstancias complicadas de explicar, termine tomando una recompensa inesperada y decidí dejar que la maga tomara la recompensa monetaria, ella hizo su mejor esfuerzo como para que se fuera con las manos vacías, o al menos eso fue lo que pensé.

Ciertamente esos fueron los pensamientos que llevaron al joven rey a dejar que Juvia se llevara el dinero de la recompensa como en parte la mayor parte del crédito, pero ya que lo pensaba en esos momentos… ¿Estuvo bien hacer eso?

No conocía las reglas de los gremios y tampoco conocía nada acerca de las leyes creadas por la asociación mágica del continente… si es que había una en primer lugar, lo que era bastante probable en realidad.

– Creo que hiciste lo mejor – Más su sorpresa fue grande cuando Makarov le dijo que hizo algo bien – El maestro de Phantom Lord es un mago muy poderoso que fue nombrado como uno de los 10 magos santos de Fiore, aunque de entre todos nosotros, es el más cruel y despiadado en cuanto a manejo de gremio se trata, es probable que de haber tomado el crédito, estuviera torturando a la maga en cuestión – Los ojos de Godou se abrieron cuando dijo esas palabras.

La imagen de una herida Juvia apareció en su cabeza mientras una sombra comenzaba a dañarla con cada segundo que pasaba se formaba en su cabeza, apretó sus puños enfadado con ese pensamientos ante la forma en que una persona jugaba con la vida de otra. Pase a eso comenzó a inhalar y exhalar, después de todo, aquel personaje no tenía razón para castigar a Juvia si ella se llevó el crédito de cumplir la misión.

– Me imagino que te has de encontrar cansado, siéntate y disfruta de un buen desayuno – Mira quien se encontraba detrás de la barra hablo con un tono amigable hacía el nuevo miembro, demostrando que se preocupaba de cosas como la alimentación y demás.

– Ya he desayunado antes de regresar y tengo pensado tomar una misión en estos momentos, de lo contrario, terminare durmiendo en las calles – Con una pequeña reverencia hacía la maga quien amablemente le dio una invitación, Godou estaba por ir al tablón de anuncios.

Makarov y Mira suspiraron mudamente en un fracaso de detener al joven mago para quedarse y hablar un poco con el mismo, pero no pensaban forzar al joven para abrirse a todos si él no estaba listo para eso. Respetar su decisión era algo que tenían que hacer como personas, aunque en verdad deseaban ayudar al joven mago para que hiciera más amigos.

Godou por su parte miró al hombre que siempre miraba observando el tablón de misiones pensando profundamente una vez más.

¿Va a alguna misión o solo se la pasa mirando las misiones?

Esa fue la duda que invadió la cabeza del rey pensando que siempre que iba para ver una misión, se encontraba esa persona mirando fijamente los papeles y nada más, despertando así la curiosidad del rey con respecto a las actividades del mago.

– Godou/Godou-kun – Más sus movimientos fueron detenidos cuando dos voces muy familiares le hablaron.

Godou miró a su espalda para encontrarse con las dos chicas quienes habían llamado su nombre, esas personas eran Lucy Heartfilia y Hinata Hyuga, las dos magas con quienes había tenido interacción su primer día en aquel nuevo mundo.

– Lucy, Hinata, buenos días – Saludando de una respetuosa manera a las dos hermosas mujeres frente suya, las dos chicas quienes estaban corriendo se detuvieron frente al mago.

La notable diferencia entre las alturas se resaltó con facilidad y eso se debía a que Godou era uno de los magos más altos en el gremio junto a Elfman y Laxus, aunque este último se encontraba en una misión y Godou no lo conocía, aunque si sabía quién era el hermano menor de Mirajane.

– Escuche que no volviste ayer de una misión, ¿Fue difícil? – Incapaz de contener la curiosidad que tenía en esos momentos, la hermosa maga rubia realizo la pregunta que tenía en su cabeza desde el inicio.

Hinata quien no dijo nada del tema tenía la misma mirada de Lucy que deseaba escuchar todo con respecto a la misión, causando una sensación de incomodidad y nerviosismo en el rey demonio.

Realmente Godou no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo explicar su misión sin tocar todas las cosas que realmente no consideraba adecuadas de contar, lo único que sabía era que no era un buen mentiroso como para poder explicar algo sin crear un error que lo delatara, envidiando tales talentos de Erica para evitar que algo malo saliera.

Así perdido en sus pensamientos, la sensación cálida de la piel humana despertó su conciencia notando como Lucy y Hinata tomaron una de sus manos respectivamente para comenzar a caminar, y dado que no ponía fuerza, eran capaces de mover-lo.

– ¿Qué están haciendo? – Caminando junto a las magas, estas sonrieron cuando terminaron todos en una de las mesas del gremio donde se encontraban Levy, Bisca y otra chica que no sabía quién era.

Tenía el cabello castaño ondulado que caía hasta el final de la espalda con una piel bronceada por el sol y unos hermosos y grandes ojos de tono avellana que iban a juego con su cabello, un hermoso rostro con facciones juguetonas y algo sensuales. Su ropa consistía en la zona superior de un bikini que dejaba expuesto toda la zona superior y resaltaba su busto que competía con el de Lucy fácilmente, un pantalón vaquero marrón resaltaba su redondo y firme trasero como sus torneadas y largas piernas que finalizaban con unas sandalias marrones.

La joven quien parecí tener unos 19 años muy posiblemente se encontraba junto a un enorme barril lleno de cerveza del cual tomaba alzándolo con la mano, causando que Godou se preguntara que tipo de magia utilizaba y como las personas podían beber tan temprano en la mañana.

Al final termino sentado en la mesa donde se encontraban las féminas con quienes había hablado o interactuando un poco, salvo por la dama que bebía, más eso no respondía la pregunta que les había hecho a Hinata y Lucy.

– Saben que esto no cuenta como una respuesta ¿verdad? – Con una mirada en blanco observo a Lucy quien se encontraba sentada a su derecha, mientras que Hinata lo estaba a su izquierda.

– Como no has convivido con el gremio todavía, pensamos que sería buena idea que te relajaras un poco y hablaras con algunos miembros – Lucy respondió con una risa nerviosa ante la forma en que Godou podría actuar, siendo un suspiro lo que había ganado.

–Entiendo – Para sorpresa de la linda maga la respuesta parecía ser una afirmativa – Pero, ¿Por qué solo hay mujeres en la mesa? – Sintiendo la incomodidad de encontrarse reunido con una gran cantidad de mujeres y la escases de hombres, el nerviosismo comenzó a invadirlo de poco a poco.

Pase a que gran parte de su vida actual fue rodeado de hermosas mujeres quienes dejaban en burla incluso a la hermosa Mira, para Godou todavía le era sumamente incómodo y vergonzoso estar rodeado de mujeres sin un hombre con el cual en verdad pudiera tener una amistad, como lo era en su grupo de peleas de siempre.

– Invite a Natsu y Grey para unirse, pero… - Lucy quien intento dar una respuesta, paso su vista a la pelea donde se pudieron escuchar cosas como…

"Eso es todo lo que tienes cubo nudista" "Apenas voy calentando cerebro de llama" "Karyu no Tekken" "Ice Make: Lance"

Entre muchas otras cosas que fueron acompañados de explosiones y el eco de la palabra "Otoko/Hombre" del hermano menor de la familia Strauss.

– Entiendo – Godou podía adivinar como fueron los eventos que evitaron que los varones asistieran a dicha charla, aunque eso no eliminaba lo incomodo que se encontraba con solamente mujeres, aunque en esos momentos no podía dejar que eso pasara – Y aunque agradezco esto, tenía pensado tomar una misión para obtener un poco de dinero, realmente me encuentro en una situación muy complicada en estos momentos – Sin dinero no tendría donde pasar la noche o para la comida que fuera a tener alrededor del día.

También debía de encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche a un precio accesible incluso si no era un lugar muy cómodo como un hotel o algo parecido, simplemente bastaba con que tuviera una cama donde descansar y estaría bien con eso, no era una persona muy exigente en realidad.

– Oh vamos hombre no seas tan tímido – La dama quien se encontraba bebiendo fue la persona que habló con un tono amigable y muy confiado, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida – Estas en una mesa rodeado de hermosas mujeres y solamente quieres ir por una misión, ¿Acaso no estas feliz de tener a tantas bellezas solo para ti? – Ya fuera el efecto del alcohol o simplemente su personalidad abierta que recordaba a un varón, pero sus palabras fueron demasiado para las féminas en lugar.

– ¡Kana! – Y la primera en hablar había sido Levy con un enorme sonrojo que le hacía ver como un tomate maduro – Por favor discúlpela, se vuelve así tras tomar demasiado – Así la pequeña chica se disculpó en nombre de su amiga y sus palabras.

– ¡No estoy ebria! – Enfadada con las palabras de su amiga de Gremio, la nombrada como Kana cruzo los brazos mirando a Levy por esas palabras – Solo estaba animando las cosas y evitando que el chico nuevo se vaya sin hablar de algo, eso es todo – Así actuó indignada como herida, aunque a las chicas parecían no tomarla en serio salvo por Hinata quien estaba un poco nerviosa de eso.

– ¿En serio es por eso? – Más Bisca podía notar que Kana no estaba contando todo acerca del tema por el cual se encontraba diciendo esos temas, y la misma dama notando que fue descubierta se alzó de hombros.

– Quería ver si el chico nuevo era como todos los demás varones que solo piensan en peleas o si no era despistado como los demás, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que un chico del gremio, salvo por Loki, ha intentado invitarlas a salir o verlas como damas antes que compañeras de gremio? – Las chicas callaron al instante con el argumento de la dama bebedora quien sonrió con orgullo de haber demostrado su punto.

Godou quien se encontraba sentado en su asiento no dijo nada con respecto al tema, más tenía una mirada perdida en el infinito sintiendo las risas de los dioses a su persona.

– ¿Entonces? – Siendo despertado bruscamente por Kana quien le estaba dando una mirada muy sospechosa para él, observo como las demás damas le estaban viendo y eso indicaba una cosa para él…

Querían saber su respuesta con respecto al tema de Kana.

– Soy un pacifista que prefiere resolver las cosas hablando antes que pelear y en el caso de las damas, considero que hay pasos que se deben de cumplir antes de poder iniciar con una relación – Rendido ante las curiosas miradas de cada fémina clavada en su persona, Godou decidió no combatir en contra de un elemento que no podría vencer.

Aunque tampoco tenía razón de mentir y solo dijo lo que consideraba de corazón y lo que aprendió de su abuelo desde que era niño, ya fuera el cómo tratarlas o simplemente como descubrir si te gustaban, cosas simples y nada fuera de lo normal.

– Interesante, ¿Cuáles son esos pasos? – Kana por alguna razón estaba muy metida en descubrir los pensamientos del varón con respecto a las féminas, aunque las mismas chicas no podían negar que les entraba la curiosidad.

Incluso algunas damas más del gremio se habían acercado para escuchar la plática de las chicas con el nuevo miembro, curiosas y deseosas de poder escuchar sus respuestas.

Kusanagi Godou era actualmente el mayor interés para las féminas del gremio dado a su actitud seria y misteriosa, lo solitario pero al parecer responsable que era y sobretodo, aquel aspecto fiero que podría describir su personalidad o ser solamente una imagen del chico bueno que era, todo eso despertó la curiosidad de las féminas.

– Hablar y conocerse sería lo primero – Godou al notar que se encontraba en una situación sin escape de las preguntas de Kana, decidió responderlas con toda honestidad para así evitar cualquier cosa como una confusión – De ahí se podría pasar a una cita de vez en cuando para poder disfrutar, el tercer paso podría ser tener una interacción un poco más madura pero sin pasar la línea y de ahí cuando sepan que quieren estar juntos en la buena y en las malas, unir sus vidas – Esos eran los pasos que creía debían de vivir una pareja.

Eso era lo que él esperaba con Erica y no su apasionada muestra de amor que resonaba una y otra vez juntando sus cuerpo, darse el tiempo adecuado y pensando en el otro para poder ser felices de ambas partes, algo como eso era lo que Kusanagi Godou como hombre consideraba como los pasos para una buena relación, cosa que muchas damas creyeron estaba en lo correcto… salvo por una de ellas.

– Mientes – Kana había llamado la atención de los presentes incluyendo al rey con esas palabras – Eso no es lo que en verdad piensas – Entre las personas quienes estaban más sorprendidas de las palabras de la maga ebria, Godou fue quien estaba más extrañado con todos.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Esos eran sus pensamientos y solo suyos, como podía la maga decir si estaba mintiendo cuando estaba diciendo únicamente la verdad, más Kana no parecía aceptar eso debido a su mirada fija en Godou – ¿Tienes pruebas de que yo haya dicho alguna mentira con respecto a mis palabras?

– Las tengo – Y para mayor sorpresa la respuesta fue positiva – Tu mirada – Así le señalo dejándolo confundido con eso – Cuando hablaste del plan típico de una cita entre dos personas para ser parejas, tus ojos brillaban como si se aburrieran de pensar en algo como eso. En tu caso es probable que algo tan común y corriente no sea de tu satisfacción pero no lo sabes o no quieres aceptarlo, así que te lo demostrare – Kana comentó confiada mientras las damas se imaginaban el plan que tenía la maga morena.

– ¿Cómo? – Siendo Godou y Hinata magos nuevos en el gremio, no era de extrañar que cuestionaran a la maga con esas palabras dudando de lo que Kana decía.

La maga sonrió con diversión notando como todo iba de acuerdo a su plan para mostrar sus habilidades, entonces saco un mazo de cartas que coloco en la mesa llamando así la atención de los dos magos quienes miraron a la maga morena sonriente y quien alzaba su pecho con orgullo.

– Mi magia de adivinación de la fortuna podre saber acerca de aquello que ni tú mismo sabes – Argumento Kana para demostrar que tan confiada se encontraba de sus habilidades incluso ante la mirada en blanca de Godou – Con esto podre descubrir cosas como tu suerte en general, tu suerte con el dinero, tu suerte con tus relaciones y sobretodo, tu suerte en el amor – Kana mostró una sonrisa digna de un zorro por hacer una estafa mirando al joven rey.

Godou quien nunca considero algo como la lectura de la suerte como algo real y meramente coincidencias que suceden de vez en cuando, no tenía intención alguna de participar en algo como eso y menos en temas como el amor, no deseaba saber si Erica lograba convencerlo de volverse su esposo dentro de 4 meses sin haber experimentado al menos la mitad de su vida entera.

– No debes de subestimar la lectura de la fortuna de Kana, suelen ser muy exactas en realidad – Una voz fuera del grupo llamó la atención de todos cuando notaron a Mira cerca de la mesa con unos platos – Aquí tienes – Y entonces dejo un plato con carne roja y una bebida frente a Godou, así el mismo estaba por decir algo – La casa invita – Y con una simple sonrisa el joven termino por callar.

– Bien – Kana habló llamando una vez más la atención de todos – Empecemos con tu fortuna – Cortando la baraja que tenía planeado usar para su lectura de la fortuna, Kana comenzó a lanzar cartas en la mesa para poder hacer correctamente sus trucos – Veamos cómo será tu suerte – Lanzó la última de las cartas con una sonrisa en cara.

Los espectadores quienes no participaban en la pelea del gremio fueron a ver la aparente fortuna del joven mago que se había unido a su familia, Godou noto eso sintiendo leve preocupación con respecto al tema de la fortuna que le tocaba, pues no había salido "afortunado" en nada desde su llegada a este nuevo mundo.

Las personas esperaron con paciencia las palabras de Kana quien miró las cartas extendidas en la mesa dejando a todo el mundo nervioso, pero ella frunció el ceño llamando la atención del rey quien sentía como su cabeza estaba por sufrir de una poderosa jaqueca, así Kana volvió a repetir la repartición de cartas para que todo saliera como la primera vez, demostrando que no lo hacía a propósito como uno pensaría.

– ¿Qué pasa Kana? – Levi fue la que cuestiono notando el raro comportamiento de la maga adivina, esta misma suspiro suavemente en resignación.

– Supongo que no puedo cambiar el resultado sin importar cuantas veces lo intente – Su voz una vez animada sonaba como una persona que se cansaba de repetir siempre lo mismo, por ende observo al rey – No es sencillo decir esto incluso con mis años de experiencia con estas adivinanzas, pero el resultado de mi adivinación…

Con un segundo de silencio que pareció mucho más largo de lo debido, todos los que escuchaban a Kana casi deseaban sacudirla para que hablara, entonces la maga morena abrió los labios dejando a los presentes deseosos de saber la respuesta.

– Estas destinado a una afortunada in-fortuna – Y de alguna asombrosa manera, el silencio regreso con esa respuesta mientras las miradas de todos eran blancas como la nieve. Kana no se sorprendió de eso y simplemente tosió para llamar la atención de todos – Sé que es raro pero según lo que dicen las cartas es:

'Aunque tu fortuna sea una de las peores que puedes haber experimentado en tu vida entera, la fortuna te acompaña en tal destino desafortunado. Debido a tus acciones adecuadas de un lado de la moneda, esas acciones llevaran a un destino desafortunado en algún punto, pero todo lo malo por lo bueno tendrá sus recompensas'

Las magas reunidas comenzaron a hablar del tema con respecto a eso confundidas, era la primera vez en la historia del gremio que Kana tenía una lectura de las cartas tan extraña que incluso ella no podía creerlo.

– Mejor pasemos a la suerte con el dinero – Decidida a demostrar que no fue su error el resultado anterior decidió poner a prueba su lectura de la fortuna, así repartió nuevamente las cartas para mirar el resultado – *Suspiro* – Como si se hubiera rendido simplemente suspiro una vez más – Al parecer tu suerte es la más extraña que haya leído, nuevamente la fortuna con el dinero es como tu suerte general, es mala pero serás afortunado por eso.

Ya se había esperado el murmullo de los magos cuando dijo esas palabras mientras miraba una vez más las cartas que daban mala suerte pero que aparentemente indicaban la mejor fortuna posible, pero eso no tenía sentido alguno. ¿Cómo era posible que dos lecturas fueran tan poco creíbles de seguido con una sola persona?

– Exactamente que dicen las cartas Kana – Bisca quien no entendía la lectura ni la adivinanza como Kana y otras magas quienes la usaban, debía de pedirle a la castaña que le indicara el contenido para ver qué era lo que decía.

– Lo que dice es:

'El dinero que tendrás en mano puede ser lo suficientemente bueno como para que puedas lograr tus metas sin problemas, pero debido a tu personalidad o a las circunstancias que te rodean, te verás forzado a liberarte de ella sin poder aprovecharlo dejándote con muy poco, pero no te desanimes, todavía podrías cumplir tus metas y en cuestión de tus gastos, la fortuna te sonríe, mientras te falte algo habrá siempre habrá una puerta que te ayudara con los mayores problemas'

Mientras Kana intentaba comprender todo eso, Godou entendió un par de cosas como que tendría el dinero para poder encontrar a sus compañeras e incluso tener un lugar donde vivir, pero po tendría que dar la mayor parte quedándose solo con lo suficiente para una de las metas, aunque no entendía como eso podría ser algo bueno en esos momentos, Kana tampoco y empezaba a sentirse extraña de las adivinaciones.

– Iré por el trabajo ahora – Invadida por una repentina motivación de hacer la lectura al joven, Kana nuevamente repartió las cartas y su rostro se ilumino suavemente – Hasta que por fin uno tiene sentido – Extrañando a todos los que estaban escuchando ese comentario, Kana miró a sus compañeros – Las misiones serán abundantes con una gran fortuna, pero la mala suerte del gremio lo acompaña – La risa no se hizo esperar cuando los demás miembros entendieron lo que Kana quería decir pero que Lucy, Hinata y Godou no pudieron entender – Ahora pasemos a lo último… el amor – Nuevamente Kana comenzó a barajear las cartas.

Mientras que Kusanagi Godou estaba indiferente con respecto al tema del amor en esos momentos, las chicas estaban más que interesadas con eso. Algunas por escuchar el chisme y otras por saber qué tipo de cosas le esperaban al nuevo miembro del gremio, sobre todo Hinata fue quien presto más atención.

Kana repartió las cartas con los ojos cerrados esperando a que sintiera que había lanzado las suficientes cartas a la mesa y cuando eso paso, abrió los ojos para leer las cartas elegidas por el destino relacionado con el amor del joven mago, entonces abrió los ojos sorprendida a más no poder.

– Tu suerte en el amor es increíble, es la primera vez cuya suerte es tan grande – Llamando la atención de todas las damas como del joven, Kana tosió un poco para poder leer lo que decían las cartas.

'¡Tu suerte amorosa esta en lo alto del cielo! Eres una persona noble de buen corazón que muestra su lado más confiable en las situaciones más difíciles de superar, ayudando a quienes necesitan ayuda antes de ayudarte a ti mismo y preocupándose por quienes aprecian, en algún punto será difícil no verte como esa persona especial'

Como si el mejor chisme se hubiera descubierto, todas las féminas chillaron antes de comenzar a chismear entre ellas a la par que Godou suspiraba pesadamente, no esperaba que este tipo de mañana fuera la que obtendría. Aunque con una sonrisa entendía que no estaba mal de vez en cuando ese tipo de situaciones, por lo cual decidió relajarse un poco sabiendo que no tendría mucho de qué preocuparse, pues estaba hablando de las personas quienes le habían estado ayudando incluso en su batalla contra los dioses, no sería fácil enfrentarlas.

-En Otra Parte del Mundo-

La oscuridad más profunda que devoraba la luz que se acercara a ella, ruidos como un canto se podía escuchar resonando con el eco del lugar. El viento frío como si el invierno hubiera llegado de adelantado y con una sensación de muerte que alejo a cada ser vivo del lugar, quedando de esa manera un reinado para las almas que no encontraran descanso.

Un lo más profundo y hondo de dicha oscuridad, una leve luz sobrevivía pero iluminaba a un grupo de personas ocultas en la oscuridad con solo las sombras en la pared bailando en un círculo en movimiento, algo que parecía sacado de un ritual de la antigüedad.

Palabras desconocidas e impronunciables comenzaron a rodear el lugar mientras el sonido de tambores resonaba con mayor fuerza, el poder incrementaba sedienta de algo que no se encontraba en la zona en la actualidad. La luz que emanaba una sensación despreciable como el aliento de la muerte repentinamente creció con fuerza, como si algo decidiera exclamar con irá a las sombras que en esos momentos detuvieron sus acciones para mirar la luz podrida carente de alguna emoción.

– ¡Oh santa madre! – Una voz entra la oscuridad resonó con deleite de lo que sucedía y el sonido de pisadas resonó en la profundidad de aquel espacio – ¡Nosotros tus siervos aclamamos tu llegada al mundo corrupto por quienes te han olvidado y osaron tomar tu santo trono! – La luz comenzó a crecer más y más con las palabras que parecían nacer de la oscuridad – ¡Con tu irá sagrada y tu vista del mundo corrupto, tus fieles hijos y siervos, existimos para que tu sueño se cumpla y tu trono recuperes! – La luz creció más y más, dando fuente para exponer a todos los presentes.

Rodeando una flama de un tono violeta-carmesí formando un círculo a una gran distancia de donde provenía, personas arrodilladas con su caras ocultas en telas negras que tocaban el suelo con respeto a lo que se encontraban sintiendo, una presencia que dejaba a los mortales más que maravillados y aterrados, salvo por una sola persona.

Una persona cuyo cuerpo fue cubierto por una gabardina oscura y una máscara blanca con la forma de una serpiente, sus ojos de un tono negro azabache con unas pupilas rasgadas de un tono verde sobresalían entre la máscara mientras su cuerpo emanaba una poderosa aura mágica.

– Benevolente y majestuosa Diosa que nos da fuerza y poder para cumplir con su cometido, amorosa madre que nos brinda protección como un verdadero cariño, tus deseos han sido escuchados y hemos terminado los preparativos – La voz distorsionada sonaba como un hijo que buscando el amor de su madre, cumplía con cada uno de sus deseos por muy imposibles que fueran.

La llamarada creció como una exclamación de impaciencia y aunque debido a la máscara que cubría su cara, la persona sonrió debajo de la misma mientras miraba con cariño el mortal fuego que crecía.

– Aquí se encuentra como lo deseabas, madre – Señalando en su espalda mientras se movía un poco para que de esa manera la entidad que controlaba el fuego lograba observar su tarea completa, la luz volvió a ponerse en control – Un caballero con descendencia de un héroe que servirá con su alma para poder alimentarla y regresarte a la vida – Mientras relataba su acción su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de emoción mientras su voz se llenaba con un tono embriagado de placer al notar la felicidad de su madre.

Así iluminado por la luz macabra, unos ojos cansados miraron a lo que su destino deparaba.

Un hombre joven de un cabello negro con mechones morados de una piel morena y de unos ojos de color azul, de un rostro atractivo pero con una mirada cansada. Su cuerpo musculoso pero torneado cubierto por una playera blanca con diversas zonas rotas y destrozadas donde la sangre seca se encontraba, un pantalón negro dañado por cortes y quemaduras.

El hombre miró la llama donde podía deslumbrar la sombra de la muerte con sus ojos quietos en su persona, como la mirada de una serpiente que incluso lograba penetrar su alma y estrangularla sin la más mínima piedad.

– Su alma lograra traerla de regreso a nuestro mundo, amada madre – El brillo de sus ojos fue la de un hijo que buscaba la felicitación de su madre por una buena acción, entonces la llama creció con un mensaje que lo sorprendió –… ¿Esperar un mejor momento?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso madre? – Confundido como sus hermanos y compañeros.

La llama simplemente se movía en silencio con leves brazas escapando de ella en unos segundos, las palabras que solo sus creyentes entenderían fueron enviadas a estos quienes no sabían cómo responder a lo que indicaba la flama.

Confusión y preocupación fue lo que sus ojos daban a entender, pero las palabras de su madre eran ley para ellos y por eso, harían lo que deberían de hacer.

– A sus órdenes amada madre – La llama desapareció y lo único que se apreciaría en la oscuridad fueron los ojos de los creyentes que la habitaban – Parece ser que te has salvado de tu destino – La voz resonó entre la oscuridad ante el caballero herido en batalla – No obstante, eso no será así por mucho tiempo – Risas se escucharon en medio de la oscuridad.

-En Magnolia-

El ambiente tranquilo de la tarde creada con la cantidad de personas que paseaban de un lado a otro en aquel hermoso tiempo, los niños reían mientras hablaban de sus sueños futuros y de cómo serían grandes y poderosos magos al igual que sus héroes, los adultos charlando de los eventos del día a día y los magos del gremio Fairy Tail… se comportaban como todo el mundo sabe se comporta.

Dentro del gremio/bar se encontraba una pelea de todos contra todos o la mayoría al menos, Godou todavía se había opuesto a la idea de participar en una pelea del gremio dado su pésimo control ante la magia y no era de su gusto combatir sin una razón verdadera, había entendido desde el primer día de su llegada al gremio que esto no era algo que pudiera detener con palabras y al parecer era más como una forma extraña de decirle a la familia que todo estaba bien.

Kana quien estaba habría entro a la batalla como cualquier otro chico haría e incluso muchas otras damas del gremio se unieron por que sí, Levy, Lucy, Bisca y Mira fueron de las pocas quienes se quedaron platicando con el joven mago.

Más para Godou todo era perfecto de esa manera, no era la paz que buscaba ni la que se imaginaba que iba a tener, pero al fin y al cabo estaba haciendo algo que no pensaba que podría hacer en realidad.

Convivir con amigos sin preocuparse de que un dios apareciera o ser molestado por Erica, cosas como esa eran paz y tranquilidad…

Y por alguna razón lo detestaba.

En medio de las risas y el ruido, una parte de él se sentía insatisfecha y deseaba entrar al calor de la pelea contra un oponente digno o deseaba tener a la apasionada maga Italiana a un lado para que uniera su cuerpo, todo eso que tanto se quejaba fue algo que en esos momentos más deseaba ante cualquier costo.

-Slap-

Repentinamente todo el embrollo del gremio fue detenido cuando las puertas del gremio se abrieron de golpe y todo el mundo observo al responsable, entonces un grupo con ropas extrañas incluso entre los magos y con una bandera siendo cargada por uno de ellos comenzó a caminar sin miedo ni duda, y los magos les abrieron camino con mala cara.

Eso fue una sorpresa que sin duda Godou no se esperaba, la mirada de los magos usualmente calmados y amorosos entre ellos (salvo por cierto grupo) se encontraban con una fría y amarga mirada de desprecio a los soldados que caminaban de manera milimétrica, era casi como una manada de leones que daba paso a otra manada fuera de su territorio.

– ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Debido a la duda en su cabeza, preguntó a la persona con mayor conocimiento en la mesa.

– Son el consejo mágico – Mira respondió con un tono bajo pero serio – En términos sencillos son quienes controlan a los Gremios para que no hagan cosas en contra de la ley, los líderes de los Guild Masters además de quienes nos califican en el registro de magos.

Ante dicha revelación, podía entender un poco más la mirada de los magos dado su destructiva fama en todo el reino. Repentinamente sintió una mirada penetrando su alma y entonces observo al grupo de soldados con el líder mirándolo directamente casi como si lo conociera de toda la vida… pero con un tóxico odio hacia su persona.

Debía de admitir que era la primera vez que lo observaban con tal sentimiento, era natural que lo miraron con miedo por los magos y brujas, ni siquiera los dioses con quienes había batallado le habían dado una mirada de odio en su contra y menos, una con tal emoción vivida.

– ¿Le hiciste algo?, parece mirarte con verdadero desprecio – Levy comentó a espaldas de Godou notando la mirada del soldado a dicha dirección dirigida exactamente al nuevo miembros.

– No lo creó… es la primera vez que nos vemos – Aunque ya llevaba unos cuatro días viviendo en aquel extraño mundo, las personas que conocía se limitaban a los magos del gremio como a las personas con quienes cumplía las misiones.

El soldado dejo de verlo para continuar con su camino de manera uniforme para no tener que vivir un castigo por parte de sus superiores, entonces todos ellos se detuvieron justo frente a uno de los magos más poderosos de todo Fiore, el maestro del gremio de las colas de hadas.

– Buenos, esto sin duda es una sorpresa – Mientras esperaba a los soldados del consejo la voz de Makarov resonó con cierta burla – ¿Qué es lo que trae a miembros del consejo a mi humilde gremio? – Las risas con ese comentario escaparon de los magos alrededor.

No era raro que de vez en cuando aparecieran los miembros del consejo para quejas del gremio o más correctamente, con sus miembros que causaban destrucción alrededor o traían problemas contra la ley publica o moral, lo que hacía sospechar a los magos lo que se avecinaba con estos mismos.

Los soldados se detuvieron a un espacio del Guild Master para evitar la demostración de agresión al mismo, de esa manera uno de los soldados continuó quedando más cerca del maestro.

– Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar-sama, el consejo nos ha enviado debido a una misión de alta urgencia que pide a la maga Levy McGarden junto a un compañero – Mientras informaba las causas de su presencia en el gremio, sacaba una pequeña nota con un sello de cera carmesí – Es de importancia que la maga anteriormente mencionada llegue a las 10:00 a.m. del día de mañana para que sea transportada al punto de referencia – Dejando la carta en mano del maestro dio una pequeña reverencia.

Makarov quien miró el sello de cera tenía los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

La escolta dio media vuelta para poder alejarse del gremio y regresar a sus puestos de trabajo alrededor del consejo.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el consejo se fue del gremio y solo quedaban los magos en el interior, con un silencio que en toda la historia del gremio se había formado.

Todos los miembros del clan miraron a la indicada para la misión que estaba sorprendida y asustada de lo que iba a suceder, no era raro una misión con un mago en particular, pero usualmente se trataban de magos del calibre de Natsu o Grey pero sobre todo los magos de Clase-S, que una maga como Levy fuera pedida por una casa con sello…

– ¡Increíble Levy, una misión propia solo para ti! – Natsu fue el primero en hablar para romper el silencio que se había formado para dar paso al ánimo de la maga quien se comenzó a sonrojar por ello.

– No esperaba que me superaras, aunque es mejor que el cerebro de llamas – Como Natsu, Grey comentó con burla provocando una vena en el mago de fuego.

– ¿Qué dijiste nudista de hielo? – Cabreado con eso, devolvió el insulto con suma rapidez

– ¿Acaso eres tan idiota que no entiendes las palabras, aliento de carbón? – Grey choco su cabeza contra la de Natsu donde eventualmente comenzó una pelea.

Los demás magos se unieron olvidando todo lo que había sucedido hasta hace un par de segundos, las risas como el sonido de las peleas como la palabra 'Otoko' comenzó a crecer para dar paso una vez más a la rutina diaria de Fairy Tail.

– Y aquí vamos una vez más – Lucy suspiro mientras retomaba asiento junto a Bisca, Mira y Levy – Aunque en verdad que es increíble que te hayan pedido que vayas a una misión en especial, que suerte tienes.

– En realidad no creo que sea suerte – Levy observo a los magos que combatían en una animada nube de polvo – No soy tan fuerte como Natsu o Grey y tampoco tengo una magia asombrosa, en realidad, creo que solo arruinare la misión si se trata de pelea… aunque si se trata sobre descubrir el interior de un libro no hay forma de que pueda perder – Como se esperaba de la maga había comentad sus puntos buenos y malos con respecto a las misiones.

– Por eso te dieron a escoger a un compañero – Interviniendo la conversación con un tono maternal, Mira llamó la atención de quienes continuaban sentados en la mesa – En las misiones de casas importantes con sello de cera, rara vez es un trabajo sencillo que cumplir e indica más el hecho de un combate en contra de oponentes de gran nivel, magos con una habilidad media de combate no pueden ir en solitario y le dan una oportunidad de que sean acompañados por un miembro que sepa batallar del gremio – Las magas miraron sorprendidas a Mira quien solo mantenía una sonrisa en su cara.

Godou quien era bastante nuevo fue el más centrado para comprender cosas que se volvieran importantes como eso, por lo cual logro predecir que magos del nivel de Natsu o Grey serían la mejor opción con respecto al tema.

No conocía a los demás magos que fueran superior a la clase A, los magos de la clase-S como los más fuertes del gremio.

– Tal vez se lo pida a Natsu o Grey, ya que Jet y Droy están en una misión fuera y no son magos tan poderosos – Ya sea que esas personas eran especiales para ella, Levy se vio un poco apenada de haber hecho esa declaración – Aunque son pocas las veces que hemos ido juntos a una misión y no quisiera causar destrozos en la casa de una familia poderosa de Fiore.

– Ciertamente, con cualquiera de esos dos es muy posible ese resultado – Lucy apoyo las palabras de Levy con respecto a los magos en cuestión.

– Sinceramente, ¿Existe algún mago que en verdad tenga esa suerte dentro del gremio? – Con la pregunta de Bisca las chicas soltaron una suave risa considerando eso verdad.

Mientras eso pasaba y casi parecía que nada más podría ocurrir…

Una sensación fría invadió el cuerpo y mente de Godou, su cuerpo reacciono a la familiar sensación de peligro entrando en un estado de combate contra sus oponentes divinos, su instinto y mente fueron llevado a un punto donde podría detectar las amenazas por muy leves que fueran.

Todo el lugar quedo de un color opaco y entonces un viento toco su rostro.

Su mirada paso hacía la puerta dónde provino el viento y entonces sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa e incredibilidad.

En la puerta se encontraba la hermosa bestia nocturna que había seguido en el pueblo de ayer. El majestuoso lobo que le había revelado la culpa de sus acciones, de alguna manera había llegado a la puerta del gremio y soltó un aullido de advertencia para mirar sus ojos, los cuales traían consigo una advertencia de un mal que se aproximaba.

La bestia quien parecía intentar dar un mensaje o advertencia pasó sus ojos a Levy, entonces dio media vuelta para desaparecer.

El gremio regreso a su color normal como si nada hubiera sucedido y así fue, pero para el Campione, algo que podría significar una advertencia de un peligro inminente acaba de suceder.

El tiempo se congelo a su alrededor tras un segundo y su cabeza comenzó a dar imágenes conocidas de eventos pasados en un nuevo mundo, pero la presencia de entes que solo los de su clase podrían detener era algo que no sería tan malo en un mundo donde existen magos que pelean con magia todos los días… ¿verdad?

– "No puede ser tan sencillo" – Los dioses eran seres caprichosos con poderes tramposos y habilidades que obligaban a las personas a adorarlos, magos que combaten o humanos que trabajan… ninguno puede compararse con un dios – "Eso significa que Levy..." – Entendiendo lo que sucederá a futuro con la maga y cualquiera que le acompañe, apretó su puño.

No sabía nada de la magia ni menos de la que sus compañeros usaban, todo lo que sabía era lo básico de lo básico y hasta ahí. Ellos no eran un grupo con quienes podía confiar para pelear contra un dios y no estaba seguro de que tanto podrían durar contra una bestia divina, lo que demostraba que sería demasiado peligroso.

– dou… ¿Godou? – Despertando de sus pensamientos, el nuevo miembro varón observo a Lucy quien se encontraba pasando su mano frente a su cara.

– Perdón me perdí en mis pensamientos – Sonrojado y con una risa nerviosa, Godou se disculpó con las chicas quienes soltaron una suave risa.

– Ya lo notamos – Ante las palabras de Mira una nueva burla sucedió entre las chicas avergonzando todavía más a Godou – Comentábamos que personas serían adecuadas para ir con Levy a su misión y quisiéramos escuchar tu opinión.

Ante ese comentario tan inesperado, el único varón en la mesa se encontraba confundido con eso.

– Estoy seguro que un novato como yo apenas puede responder eso, entonces, ¿Por qué quieren mi opinión? – Siendo el nuevo en el gremio poco sabría las mejores opciones y respondería según la opinión popular, si conociera mejor a cada miembro sería otra historia, más no era una persona social y debido a su preocupación por sus compañeras ni lo intentaba.

– Pareces ser el tipo de personas que puede dar una opinión de mucha ayuda en un tema como estos – Más la respuesta no le dejo satisfecho, incluso cuando Mira lo dijo casi en un tono de broma.

Con un suspiro miró a su alrededor, más su mente comenzó a invadir su cabeza con la imagen de los dioses con quienes había estado batallando en el pasado.

¿Existía un mago con la suficiente fuerza como para poder pelear en contra de un dios como los que ha enfrentado?

Sinceramente parecía algo impensable por mucho que lo considerara.

– ¿Y por qué no vas con Godou? – Tras haberse mantenido en un silencio debido al tema de la plática, Hinata comentó algo que llamó la atención de todos incluyendo al rey – Su poder mágico es sorprendente como sus poderes y además tiene una habilidad que repele la magia, por no mencionar que venció a un gremio oscuro él solo, además de que necesita dinero en la actualidad.

Levy no estaba muy segura de dicha opción, Godou era un mago que no conocía lo suficiente como para confiarle su vida.

– Ciertamente – Bisca pareció estar de acuerdo con Hinata – Puede tener el nivel de Natsu y Grey con respecto a poder, puede ser algo destructivo pero no estoy segura de que al nivel de ellos dos, además de que podría preguntar por sus compañeras en dicho lugar, en caso de necesitar ayuda al menos pueden escapar con sus poderes.

Levy no sabía que responder, no es que estuviera dudando con respecto a sus amigas entendiendo que ambas habían observado un poco el poder del mismo, lamentablemente nadie fue con él en su última misión para que pudiera dar un tercer punto de vista favorable.

La pequeña niña de cabello azul comenzó a pensar en eso.

El Kusanagi por su parte sentía que tal vez esa sería la mejor opción en esos momentos, no sabía si los dioses eran como los de su mundo y conocer su poder le ayudaría a estar en paz si algo relacionado con un dios sucedía.

– No te sientas forzada a hacer algo que no quieres – La peli azul observo al más nuevo de los miembros ante esas palabras – Puede que no sepas con quien quieres ir en estos momentos, pero al final, uno sabe la respuesta muy en el fondo y solo debe de esperar a que ese pensamiento reluzca como la más notable, el miedo es algo normal en las personas, pero superar ese miedo es el trabajo que debemos de tener en esta profesión.

Luchar contra monstruos o bestias de grandes niveles no podía ser una tarea que cualquiera pueda aceptar con facilidad, muchos de los magos mostraran miedo y duda en cada una de ellas más si pueden vencer ese miedo, la fuerza que ellos portan saldrá a relucir en un instante, esas eran las reglas que se grababan en los mitos al menos.

Él no era un héroe, no era un dios y mucho menos era un rey demonio, simplemente era un chico normal que supero su miedo para poder salvar a una persona.

– No tienes que intentar salvar al mundo en cada pelea, basta con salvar una vida que pueda cambiar al mundo – No era un héroe y no podría serlo dado su pensamiento y acciones, pero lo que si era y será, es un idiota que daría su vida por un amigo.

Asombradas por las palabras llenas de madurez inexplicable, las magas miraron en el rostro del Kusanagi la mirada y sonrisa de una persona que había logrado superar a los más fuertes.

Como un héroe que había sobrepasado a cada rival que apareciera en su camino sin conocer la derrota, un amante de las peleas que no se saciaría a menos que su rival pudiera explotar cada emoción en su interior.

Era fascinante esa solemne expresión dirigida a una persona para superar aquello que no creía capaz de superar, una ayuda para dar a conocer una posibilidad que ella misma no conociera de sí misma y que podía volverse más fuerte al encontrar tal posibilidad, una invitación a poder estar sentada en la misma mesa que esa persona y ser tratada como una igual…

Pero a su vez parecía imposible e impensable.

– Toma tu tiempo para elegir adecuadamente, no pienses solo en eso y relájate un poco, en más de una ocasión será el destino quien te diga lo que debes de hacer – Los recuerdos que tenía de cómo había conocido a Erica y Verethragna fueron lo que le inspiraron en esas palabras.

Con eso todos en la mesa decidieron dejar el tema pendiente y volvieron a disfrutar la paz del momento.

-Más Tarde ese Día-

El cielo se estaba poniendo lentamente y los magos se retiraban de poco a poco quedando los mayores y quienes estaban acostumbrados a dicho horario.

Godou fue uno de los mismos dado que estaba escribiendo el informe de la misión que completo aquel día con la caza de unos animales salvajes alrededor de una granja cercana, con la cual obtuvo dinero para conseguir un lugar donde dormir aunque sea por una noche, ya buscaría un departamento para no tener que pagar por noches.

– Aquí tienes – Repentinamente un plato con un gran trozo de carne y una bebida fueron puesto frente suya, mirando a la responsable no fue otra que Mirajane.

– Yo no ordene esta comida y sinceramente, nadie vino a preguntarme por una orden – Con simpleza respondió dejando temporalmente su informe.

– La casa invita y es lo que yo creí que necesitarías tras tu misión – Sin eliminar su sonrisa tomo asiento frente al chico nuevo quien no dijo nada para terminar su reporte antes de comer – Te veo un poco más calmado que en otros días, ¿Alguna buena noticia de tus importantes amigos? – Cuestiono la maga albina al varón quien simplemente se encontraba escribiendo.

El gremio para esas horas era un lugar bastante pacifico comparado con las animadas mañanas, cosa que alegraba a algunos, un poco de paz tras una gran cantidad de ruido y peleas.

– Sinceramente me di cuenta de que me estaba preocupando de más – Sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa que contenía su deseo de soltar una risa – No hay manera de que ellas pudieran ser derrotadas o atrapadas con facilidad como si nada, ellas estarán bien de alguna manera u otra y eventualmente nos reencontraremos mientras continúe con mi trabajo viajando de un lado a otro, también es probable que me estén buscando y terminen por venir aquí, con eso en mente me he podido sentir más tranquilo – Con eso finalizo su informe y lo dejo a un lado – Gracias por la comida – Y de esa manera tomo los cubiertos para cortar la carne.

La paz que raras vez parecía existir a su alrededor fue perfecta y justamente lo que llegaba a necesitar en más de una ocasión tras su vida como Campione, realmente estaba asombrado de sí mismo al aceptar como si nada volverse un mago y como se estaba relacionando al mundo de la magia incluso cuando siempre se negaba a eso.

Tal vez haya sido el ambiente donde la magia fue tan natural que no había una necesidad verdadera de esconder su poder, tal vez fue la paranoia que tenía de que sus compañeras estarían en peligros insuperables o simplemente fue su rápida adaptabilidad a la situación en turno, fuera la razón que fuera, en esos momentos no le importaba usar sus poderes o no.

– Cuando llegaste tenías una mirada muy distante como si no pudieras sentirte en un lugar donde pudieras pertenecer, era como la mirada de un depredador que vive con su presa – Mira observo al rey quien se detuvo en esos momentos.

Ella no mentía y todavía podía observar esa mirada y comportamiento del nuevo mago, no es que se empezara a sentir cómodo o como en una familia, simplemente fue llevado a convivir y eso hizo para no hacer sentir mal a las personas que conocía, posiblemente a quienes consideraba como amigos.

– He vivido por mucho y sentirme en casa en este ambiente… puede que no sea una tarea sencilla – Los magos le temían y los poderosos se doblegarían a su voluntad, el no saber cómo reaccionaría la gente al saber sobre su poder y estatus causaba miedo y duda como para que pudiera abrirse al mundo – Tal vez solo necesite tiempo – Con eso decidió continuar con su comida.

Mira observo al joven sintiendo nostalgia en dicha conversación, su sonrisa se fue de sus labios unos segundos antes de recuperar la pero más brillante que la anterior.

– ¿Crees que podamos hablar un rato? – La sensación de comodidad alrededor de Godou con ella le parecía raro, pero sentía que esa persona podía ser como ella y por ende, solo ella podría salvarle de la soledad.

Mientras Godou se alzaba de hombros Mira tomo eso como un sí del rey.

-Tiempo Después-

Ya en la noche las luces de la calle se iluminaron mientras algunos miembros continuaban dentro ebrios a más no poder, más debido a la hora poco más podrían quedarse antes de volver a sus hogares, más había cierta maga que no se encontraba en dicha posición.

En la zona baja del gremio se encontraba una librería donde una maga pasaba el tiempo que no ocupaba en misiones, las luces indicaban que todavía se encontraba en dicho lugar como se consideraba por cierta persona.

La puerta se abrió llamando la atención de la única persona en el interior.

– Parece que Mirajane dijo la verdad – En la puerta de la librería se encontraba Godou quien observaba a la maga de azules cabellos sentada con una pila de libros, esa no era más que Levy quien se encontraba sorprendida de ver al nuevo miembro – Ya es muy tarde y debes de volver a casa antes de que se haga más de noche.

Asombrada con eso Levy miró a un reloj en el cuarto.

– Es verdad – Sorprendida se levantó de golpe, lo que provoco que golpeara el escritorio donde leía y la pila de libros comenzara a balancearse.

La pila fue de un lado a otro hasta que decidió donde caer, sobre la pequeña maga.

– Cuidado – Más una persona reacciono a eso.

-Caída- -Golpe-

Con unos segundos Levy se encontraba en el suelo pero con el peso de otra arriba suyo, pues Godou la atrapo y cubrió con su cuerpo mientras la pila de libros con gran cantidad de hojas caía en su espalda antes de golpear el suelo.

La maga se encontraba sonrojada debió a la vergüenza de lo que había hecho por su descuido y por la actuación de Godou en ese momento, algo parecido al efecto del puente colgante.

– ¿Estas bien? – Cuestiono el varón mientras se levantaba y extendía una mano a la maga.

– Gracias a ti – Tomando la mano del mago este la ayudo a levantarse mientras continuaba sonrojada debido a la vergüenza – Lo lamento – Con una disculpa el chico se mostró confundido por un segundo – Si me hubiera percatado de la hora no habríamos pasado por esto, de verdad lo lamento – Con una explicación dio una reverencia al mago a quien le causo una molestia.

Y aunque esperaba un regaño o incluso un comentario de burla, sintió una gran mano pasando por su cabello de manera cuidadosa y afectiva.

– No tienes nada de que disculparte, no estoy enojado – Godou quien estaba acariciando la cabeza de la niña, observo en vez de a Levy, a una niña joven de castaño caballo que imitaba dicha acción cuando decía algo que creía era incorrecto, usualmente relacionado a su brazo o su juego favorito – La presión de la misión de mañana como escoger a tu compañero debieron de ponerte nerviosa y leer te relajaba, perdiste la noción del tiempo con tal de sentir seguridad.

Los humanos estaban destinados a eso, cuando algo sucede que no creen poder realizarlo y causa un peso emocional, estos buscarían una manera de relajarse al realizar una actividad favorita logrando calmarse un poco.

Levy todavía roja, en este caso por ser tratada como una niña pequeña miró de reojo al varón quien tenía una sonrisa fraternal que de un segundo a otro desapareció, así elimino su mano de su cabeza y provoco que pudiera calmarse un poco.

– Lamento eso, me recordaste un poco a mi hermanita – Notando la forma en que actuaba y con quien más precisamente, Godou se disculpó con un matiz rosado en sus mejillas por la vergüenza – Aunque creo que debemos de irnos antes de que se haga más tarde.

Levy asintió a esa propuesta y comenzó a caminar junto al joven rey.

Mañana limpiaría la zona donde se encontraban todos los libros en el suelo, más en esos momentos debía de descansa, aunque todavía no había encontrado una respuesta a quien debía de acompañarle a la misión.

Deteniéndose de su andar, el varón quien continuo unos paso se detuvo y miro a quien se encontraba escoltando.

Levy clavo su vista al suelo con duda en su mirar, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar con miedo, levanto la vista para visualizar a Godou quien se encontró asombrado con lo que observaba.

La maga temía posiblemente a no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para cumplir la misión que le encomendaron, pero en sus ojos ardía la determinación de cumplir con su trabajo como un miembro del gremio como sus demás amigos y compañeros, así con sus temblorosos labios rosados decidió hablar.

– Godou-kun, ¿Cómo puedo vencer a un enemigo más poderoso que yo? – Una pregunta inesperada para el varón salió de esos temblorosos labios, pero con determinación en su mirar.

El lugar quedo en silencio por unos momentos.

– Si puede sangrar puede ser asesinado – Levy miró a Godou confundida con esas palabras – Una pelea no se define por la fuerza o poder que una persona tiene, es un conjunto de factores utilizados para poder obtener una victoria, ya sea con planificación, improvisación o simplemente por instinto, mientras puedas golpear, patear, morder, rasgar, cortar o cualquier cosa, eventualmente como utilices las armas que tengas o que haya a tu disposición en esos momentos junto a la suerte, podrás obtener la victoria ante un enemigo.

No era un consejo para que una persona pudiera derrotar a cualquiera que se le pusiera adelante, era lo que él hacía cuando peleaba en contra de los dioses o cualquier enemigo. Mientras estuviera vivo no perdería, él ganaría incluso de una manera poco elegante.

Era claro que para Levy quien era más de pensar antes de actuar no entendería eso, pero la persona a quien pregunto, Kusanagi Godou, parecía decir algo que tal vez ella debía de aprender o eso creía ella al menos.

– Sé que es repentino, pero, me acompañarías a mi misión – Con una reverencia Levy le pidió a Godou ser su compañero, quería saber qué era eso que ella no entendía pero que podría descubrir.

Por su parte, el rey demonio de otro mundo se quedó sorprendido, más sabía su respuesta.

– Si crees que puedo ayudarte en tu misión, con gusto acepto – Con una positiva respuesta Levy miró a su compañero con una sonrisa.

Más Godou solo acepto acompañar a Levy debido al mal presentimiento que lo estaba golpeando desde la visión del lobo divino.

* * *

 **Bueno, con esto acabamos un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Realmente no me esperaba que fuera tan largo el capítulo y de alguna manera llegue a las 10 mil palabras y cacho, sin duda algo que no me esperaba en realidad.**

 **No puedo comentar mucho del capítulo dado que la mayor parte fue que Godou comenzara a abrirse lentamente con los demás miembros del gremio, además de que los eventos relacionados con los dioses están comenzando.**

 **Si alguien quiere dar ideas para personajes, magias o dioses se agradece, aunque solo es para quienes les interese.**

 **Sin más por el momento…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
